Letter That Started it All
by AlexCullen54321
Summary: Bella lives in Arizona, Edward in Washington. A penpal project is issued to both students and all their classmates. What happens when the two get each other for penpals? Rated T just in case. All Human. Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV:**

"Bells, come on, time to get up." Charlie said quietly while shaking me gently. You see, today was the first day of 11th grade. Oh how fun! I seriously hate school, waking up early sucks, learning sucks, everything about it just sucks.

"I'm up," I said groggily. He nodded his head as he headed back to his room to finish getting ready. Charlie—also known as my dad—is the chief in Phoenix, Arizona. He's the only one in the picture right now, my mom—Renee—died two years ago due to skin cancer.

I really didn't care what I looked like, jeans and a t-shirt is all I really ever wear. I don't need to make a big impression on anyone. Really, my only friend is Angela Webber, I'm not complaining or anything though, she's great, my best friend. I talk to other people and am friendly with others…just we never cliqued like Angela and I did.

By the time I finished getting ready I realized Charlie had already left to go to work. I quickly grabbed a granola bar, my backpack and my keys and headed to my old, rustic, red truck. Isn't really much of a looker but it sure is sturdy….besides the weird sound it makes every time I start it up.

It takes about a max of ten minutes to get to school so it wasn't really a big ordeal or anything. As soon as I got to the parking lot and turned off my engine I spotted Angela.

"Ang!" I yelled over, "Angela!"

She noticed me and ran over, "Oh my gosh Bella!" she said giving me a big hug, "We didn't hang out enough during the summer! I missed you!"

I laughed hugging her back just as hard, "That's your fault! You and your camp, oh and don't forget about Ben." I raised an eyebrow and she blushed. Ben is her very first and very steady boyfriend. I can tell you, they make the most adorable couple!

We knocked hips as we walked towards the school talking about our summers. Hers was way more interesting than mine. All I did was help out at a local pet store and hang around the house.

We started talking about the classes we had—we got our schedules in the mail. Turns out we have all classes besides math together. She's in the higher level math class.

"So, did you hear about that pen-pal thing we are doing in English this year?" She rattled on.

That took me by surprise. Pen-pal? I didn't hear anything about that. "No," I said. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

She smiled, Angela loves explaining things, "Well, Mrs. Aaron, the English teacher, formed this thing with some school in Washington and we are all going to be paired up with someone randomly from a school there!"

"Oh really?" I murmured. That didn't sound all that bad. Actually, sounded quite fun. We can really say whatever we want to this person, act as someone we'd never really be, it's not like I'm ever going to meet someone from Washington.

"Yeah, we are actually starting it today; at least that's what Ben told me….his mom works with the school board."

"That's cool. Sounds pretty fun don't you think?" I asked her. I love writing as well so this project should definitely be a good one. Ten times better than sitting on the computer researching information on a dead guy.

She nodded and chatted on as we made our way to class. Coincidentally, we have English first period.

Thank God out teacher Mrs. Aaron let us pick our own seats, so of course Angela and I sat next to each other. Mrs. Aaron got right to the chase about the whole English assignment right after she told us her teacher expectations.

"So, for the first couple of weeks to start us off we will be having pen-pals from a small town in Washington State called Forks! Everyone will at random pick a name from the hat," she shook a black hat that made a little sound from the paper pieces inside. "We will send them the letters first and within a couple of days we should receive letters from them. Tell them about yourself, your likes, hobbies, anything at all you're interested in."

We all nodded as Mrs. Aaron came around with the hat. When she finally got to our table I stuck my hand in and Angela did too.

"On the count of three?" she asked when we both had the papers in our hands and Mrs. Aaron had carried on giving the hat to others.

I nodded.

"1….." I started.

"2…..." she said.

"3……" We shouted at the same time and opened out papers.

"I got some girl named….Jessica Stanley." She said happily, "Wonder what she's like."

I shrugged and looked at mine. "I got Edward Cullen."

"That's cool….wonder if he's cute." She waggled her eyebrows as I blushed and rolled my eyes. She's been trying to hook me up with someone since forever! She's tried everyone, but honestly, most boys my age and way to immature for my taste. All they care about is sex and looks. They don't care about the actual girl….well Ben seems to care about Angela for the girl she is…but he's a very rare exception.

The bell rang and Angela and I made our way to our next class…..but really, the rest of the day was a complete blur, I just couldn't stop thinking about what I'd write to this Edward guy.

* * * * *

"Aright, see ya later Ang!" I called as I made my way to my truck. She waved in response. I really couldn't wait to get home and on my laptop. I've been thinking all day about what to write to Edward and I think I have a pretty good idea on what I will write.

I got home in no time, there wasn't any traffic and the school isn't far as it is. Charlie wasn't home yet but I quickly took out some steaks to thaw so I could cook them up later. Charlie plus kitchen does not equal anything good. If anything it equals something very bad.

I quickly ran up to my room, put on some old sweats and a t-shirt, and grabbed my laptop. I propped it up on my legs as I sat Indian style on my bed and started writing.

_Dear Edward Cullen,_

_I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan and I am a high school junior at Phoenix High in sunny Arizona! Please don't refer to me as Isabella though, I prefer Bella. So, I find this pen-pal thing pretty cool, I don't know about you but I love to write. I don't know why I'm telling you this, I've never told anyone, but I actually would love to become an author…..I've experimented with writing and I've gotten pretty far in a novel of mine that I'm in the process of writing right now. So, my teacher told us we were just supposed to tell each other about us. There really isn't anything exciting about me. I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, not much of a uniqueness there, and I also have really pale skin, probably one of the palest at my school……people like to say I'm part albino since I can't even get a tan in Arizona. Well, I can't wait to hear from you. Talk—or I guess I should say write—to you soon._

_~Bella Swan._

I thought it was a pretty good icebreaker letter. I thought I'd want to act like someone different….but if I do I'm not going to get the full purpose of this project. We are supposed to be ourselves I'm assuming, not try to be someone we aren't.

I printed the letter and put it in an envelope to bring to school tomorrow. I wonder what this Edward guy will write back.

**A/N: Hope you liked it so far! Just popped into my mind last night, thought I'd write it down before I forgot! Please review 333**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: omg I'm soooo sorry for how long it took to update this! My computer has been broken and just got fixed! I'm really sorry!**

**Previously: ****I thought it was a pretty good icebreaker letter. I thought I'd want to act like someone different….but if I do I'm not going to get the full purpose of this project. We are supposed to be ourselves I'm assuming, not try to be someone we aren't.**

**I printed the letter and put it in an envelope to bring to school tomorrow. I wonder what this Edward guy will write back.**

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward, get up! It's time for school so get your lazy ass off of that bed!" Alice trilled from outside of my door. I groaned and looked at the clock. Just as I suspected, 6:30 AM, the beginning of the school year, the day pretty much everyone dreads.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, my voice sounding a bit raspy.

"You better be, if you're not out of that room in 15 minutes I'm calling enforcement!" I laughed; her enforcement means her boyfriend who lives two doors down from us. I'm so scared, especially since Jasper is one of my best friends.

I quickly grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt, ran my hands through my hair and was out of my bedroom. Good thing I was out before 15 minutes was up, I wouldn't want to make Alice get her super scary boyfriend.

As soon as I walked down the stairs Alice bombarded me, "Okay, you still haven't told me your classes! We have to see if we are in any together!" Oh god I hope not. "I mean, wouldn't that be awesome? Oh my God, what if we have every class together? That would be amazing!" I laughed under my breath. Yeah, amazing alright.

I handed her my schedule, I have English, Biology, Trig, Lunch, Spanish then History. Alice has the same classes with me for English, Lunch and History.

"Well, at least we have _some_ classes together! Especially English so we can compare our letters we get! Oh my gosh it's going to be so much fun! I wonder who'll your pen-pal will be! And mine too! Ooh, ooh, ooh! I hope Jasper is in our class too, we will have so much--." She rambled on. After a while I just stopped listening…being around Alice makes you really good at that.

Apparently in English class this year we are doing some kind of pen-pal thing. The teacher told us a little bit about it on the last day of 10th grade; she didn't give us enough information to be entirely sure what was going on though.

"Okay, so I guess we better get going then, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett said they'd meet us in the parking lot before classes start. Are we going to take your car or mine?" She asked, smiling. I really don't see how someone could be this excited this early….especially since it's the first day of school.

"Mine. Yours is at the shop remember?" I told her, chuckling a bit under my breathe.

"Oh yeah!" She squeaked, "Alrighty then, let's go, I'm so excited for this English thing!"

* * * *

**At School**

"Hey dude! How's it going?" Emmett yelled to me when Alice and I stepped out of my car. She danced her way over to Jasper.

"Hey! It's all good…..well, as this early in the morning can be I guess." I said and he smirked, his arms wrapped around his girlfriend Rosalie. I'm pretty much the odd one out. There's Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and then there's me. I mean, I've dated before, but no one here really sparks my interest in that way. I mean, I have tons of girls that are friends that would love to go out with me—don't think I'm being full of myself, they tell me this—but none that I would want to go out with.

Randomly Alice started to pout and whine, "But why! We were supposed to have that class together!" She complained looking at Jasper's schedule. Turns out, he's not in our English class.

He smiled and smoothed her hair, "It's okay, my class will be doing the same thing, and we can still see each others letters." She sniffled but nodded.

When the bell rang signaling everyone to get to first period, we all shuffled through the front doors to begin out school year.

* * * *

**After school at the Cullen household.**

"God, really, who invented school?" Jasper complained as he threw his backpack on the ground and slumped down on the sofa. Pretty much every day after school since we were in kindergarten we'd come back to my house to hang out.

"Someone that likes to see us suffer," Emmett respond, plopping down next to Jasper. Rosalie and Alice were in the kitchen, probably gossiping about new trends or something we really didn't care about.

"I really didn't think it was that bad." I said making Emmett and Jasper pop their heads up with open mouths.

"What the hell dude?" Emmett said, "What's wrong with you, school's awful!"

I just shrugged my shoulders. The only part about school I don't like is the waking up early…besides that I could care less.

"You obviously aren't human," Jasper mumbled jokingly. I chuckled but didn't say anything. Today wasn't all that bad. Sort of annoying with Jessica and Lauren though, they really need to get it in their minds that they don't have a chance with me. They act as if a year and some sluttier clothes will help them out. The more they act like sluts, the more I get turned off anyway.

"So, when are we finding out our pen-pals?" Emmett said changing the subject, "I wasn't really paying attention, sorta drifted off during that class."

"I think Friday. Mrs. B. said it would only take a couple days." I told him.

"Wonder who we'll get," Emmett said, messing up his hair and turning on the TV to the sports channel. "Better be someone interesting, if it's someone boring I'm going to demand a refund!"

I laughed, "I don't really think you can refund a person."

He raised one eyebrow, "I have my resources."

"Okay then, you do that." I said giving him a strange look and seeing Jasper doing the same. Emmett could be well…..Emmett, there really aren't words to describe him sometimes.

The rest of the night we just hung around, us guys playing video games or hanging in my room while the girls gave each other makeovers and hung upstairs in Alice's room.

* * * *

The rest of the week went by really fast. School never has been a big problem with me, obviously it's not my favorite thing in the world but I don't dread it like some people do. So, here I am sitting in first period English class waiting for our letters to be distributed.

"Here you go Ms. Stanley, Ms. Webber, Ms. Cullen, and here you are Mr. Cullen." Mrs. B rambled as she passed out letters to each of us. "Once you read your letter start writing one back, answer any questions and tell the person about yourself. The whole point of this project is to get to know someone that you wouldn't have originally had any contact with. It's an ice breaker for the beginning of the year if you ask me."

I read the letter sent to me: _Dear Edward Cullen,_

_I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan and I am a high school junior at Phoenix High in sunny Arizona! Please don't refer to me as Isabella though, I prefer Bella. So, I find this pen-pal thing pretty cool, I don't know about you but I love to write. I don't know why I'm telling you this, I've never told anyone, but I actually would love to become an author…..I've experimented with writing and I've gotten pretty far in a novel of mine that I'm in the process of writing right now. So, my teacher told us we were just supposed to tell each other about us. There really isn't anything exciting about me. I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, not much of a uniqueness there, and I also have really pale skin, probably one of the palest at my school……people like to say I'm part albino since I can't even get a tan in Arizona. Well, I can't wait to hear from you. Talk—or I guess I should say write—to you soon._

_~Bella Swan.  
_

I smiled. Bella, what a pretty name…..and she thinks _she's_ pale? Well, maybe she should take a look at me, and then I don't think she'll think she's all that pale. She seems like someone that will be easy to talk to……not boring like Emmett had been talking about. Seems like she as a bit of humor as well with the ending of her letter….I guess only time will tell.

_Dear Bella,_

_It's very nice to hear from you Bella Swan—very pretty name by the way, isn't it Italian for beautiful?--……as you obviously already know I'm Edward Cullen. I am also a high school junior but I attend Forks High. Unlike Arizona, Forks, Washington is one of the rainiest places in the continental US. Well, anyway, I also like to write, I've never thought about writing a book but I don't mind English class or writing creatively. It's very cool that you are writing a novel…..you'll have to tell me how far you get. Should I be looking out for Bella Swan all over local book stores? About your appearance, haven't you ever heard that sometimes less is more? I'm sure you're a beautiful girl. _

_Now I suppose I should tell you a bit about myself. I am also very pale, so is my sister Alice. Someone in your class should be getting her for a pen-pal; we are both in first period English here. I have bronze hair, sort of coppery like a penny and emerald green eyes. Uhm, in my spare time I like to play the piano and compose my own music. _

_So, I'll be waiting for your letter. _

_~Edward Cullen._

As soon as I signed my name the bell rang and I was off to second period. I have a good feeling about this project.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and sadly, I never will.**

**Previously: ****As soon as I signed my name the bell rang and I was off to second period. I have a good feeling about this project.**

**Bella's POV:  
**

"Oh my gosh, Bella! He seems so cool!" Angela gushed as she finished reading my letter from Edward Cullen. She came over my house after school just to hang out and maybe get some homework done.

I smiled; Edward really seemed like a gentleman that's for sure. Telling me I must be beautiful and asking about my writing.

"Jessica seems………nice." I said, trying to seem sincere about it. Actually, just from the letter it seemed like she was sort of a snob.

Ang rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she seems nice alright, maybe when pigs fly. All she could talk about was how great she is." She laughed, "Pretty pathetic if you ask me. I wish I could've gotten Edward's sister! How funny would that have been?"

"Very funny," I said, looking back at my letter.

"Maybe you should ask him for his screen name for instant messaging," Angela suggested. "He seems like a nice guy to talk to besides the project."

I thought about this, "That's not such a bad idea." I told her. It really wasn't. Besides, these letters were going to have to get turned in at the end of the project. Last week Mrs. Aaron told us that the letters are going to stop after four each and possibly a parting letter saying goodbye and that we enjoyed talking to the person. After that if we want to keep contact with the person we have to use our own time.

I grabbed a couple papers for Angela and me so we could start writing back. "So, what are you going to say to Ms. I'm so great?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, definitely not going to ask her for her screen name. I'll think of something."

I nodded and started my letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_Thank you very much; your name is nice as well. Not something you here everyday. I don't really think you need to be on the look out for my name any time soon. I'm not very far, just a basic idea and about fifty pages is all I have for my "novel." Thank you about the comment of my appearance. From your description you seem very handsome…..bronze hair? I've never seen that before, must be very unique. You know, I've always wanted to play the piano. I've taken lessons but I could never get into it. I love listening to it though, and watching as the pianists fingers glide over the keyboard in such an effortless way. That is what I call true art. _

_Anyway, my friend Angela gave me an idea……you seem like a really cool guy and I was wondering if you maybe had a screen name for instant messaging on the computer? I mean, we don't have many letters for our project, only about four right? So, consider it, if not that's okay, it's just an idea. Mine is BellaBee18 if you want to add it……I know it's a bit weird, it was my mom's nickname for me when I was little. _

_Alright, talk to you soon._

_Oh, and P.S. a girl named Kate got Alice as a pen-pal I think. Tell your sister to be glad, Kate is one of the kindest people I know._

_~Bella_

I folded the paper and stuck it into an envelope. "You done yours yet?"

"Just about," Angela said writing a couple more words, "There." She said, licking the envelope shut. "So, do you wanna go get some pizza or something? Tracey said she might go down with some people from school and that we should come."

"Sure, sounds like a plan," I said smiling. Tracey is one of the girls that hangs out in our little 'group' I guess you could say. She's one of the girls that I get along with and I consider a friend, but I won't be having a sleepover with any time soon. I'm assuming the other people from school will be Julie, Ally, Sammy, Kate, Ben, Jonny, Leo, Austin, and up until the beginning of 10th grade there was one other: Justin. You see, Justin was my boyfriend for a little more than a year. We met in 8th grade and he asked me out the summer before 9th, obviously I said yes.

9th grade was a great year. We never really fought except for small arguments and we were practically inseparable. That was until I caught him with another girl one day after school when I went by his house.

_Flashback:_

_I just finished school and went to go see Justin. He texted me in the morning tell me he was going to take a personal heath day to finish some project he never got done. I knocked on the door several times but got no answer. I could hear noises inside though so I knew someone was home. _

_I turned the doorknob slightly and it was unlocked so I peeked my head in. "Justin?" I whisper called._

"_Shit," I heard a male voice mutter. It was Justin's. _

"_Who is it?" I heard an unfamiliar female this time. _

_I may be a lot of things but I don't get fooled around with. I slammed the door open and yelled, "Justin Travis Jenkins, where the hell are you?" _

_I heard scrambling coming from the living room so I made my way in there and went wide eyed at what I saw. Justin was on the couch without a shirt with some girl I've never seen before in my life. _

"_I can explain," he said seeing my expression._

_I was now glaring, "Oh really? And what is that?"_

"_It's not what it looks like Bells. It really isn't. Nothing was going on."_

_I looked at him skeptically and came closer, "Oh okay," I said smiling, "Uhm Justin?" I asked him in a bitter-sweet voice. _

"_Yeah?" He asked, eyes narrowing._

"_Since when do you where lipstick?" I asked him looking at his puffy, red lips that matched the color of the girls. _

_His face went bright red. "Exactly what I thought," I was just about to turn when out of the corner of my eye I spotted something on the table. I raised one eyebrow and went closer to get a better look and gasped. "Oh, so you're cheating on me _and _taking drugs now?" There were two plastic bags on the table filled with pot. _

_He didn't say anything for a couple seconds, just looked at me. "Bella…I'm so sorry. I love you. I really do."_

_He got up and tried to come over to give me a hug, while the girl just watched as if this was her favorite soap opera. "The hell you do! If you didn't already figure it out, we are done!" I pushed him away and sped out the door before he could say another word._

_End of flashback._

He has tried to make it up to me but I ignore him every time. In the middle of 10th grade Justin moved. Not too far, but far enough that he had to change school districts. I haven't seen him since then……not that I'm complaining, it makes it easier on me not having to see him everyday in school.

We took Angela's car to the pizza place. It only took about ten minutes to get there. It was pretty crowded but the place was so big that there's never a wait for us to get in.

Tracey was the first one to spot us when we walked in, "Hey you guys! I'm so glad you could make it!" She exclaimed giving us each a big hug. She's pretty small, a couple inches shorter than me and very thin.

"Hey Trace." I said laughing at her intensity. "You have a table for us?"

"Yeah we are in the back……" Then it was almost like she remembered something and her expression became less excited.

"Is everything okay?" Angela asked her, noticing the same thing.

"Uhm, for me….not sure about you Bella….we sort of have an extra person here today." She stated uncomfortably. Uh oh…this can't be good. Tracey never has awkward moments. I mean, _never. _

"Who?" I asked, my stomach feeling like it was going to fall. Angela had the same expression on her face.

"I think you better see for yourself." She said, grabbing my hand and leading us towards the back room. I sort of had a feeling who I was going to see.

I took a deep breathe as we entered the room where I saw all our friends. And then I saw that one extra person sitting down with a sprite in his hand talking to Austin. The one person that has _no_ right to be here, the one person that broke my heart, the one and only Justin Jenkins.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, everyone that hadn't seen me before sure saw me now. Even though he's the one that I expected to see as soon as Tracey started hinting about it, I didn't realize the reaction actually seeing him would have on me. Even though what he did to me was awful, he was the first guy I've ever loved. He's the first person to actually tell me they loved me besides family and friends. The first love I'll ever have. He's my first kiss, my first date, my first awkward confrontation with my dad. He was my first a lot of things and he always will be, and I can never change that.

His head popped up at the sound of my voice and a smile slowly grew on his face. "I've missed you Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "Pft, sure ya did, didn't seem to miss me when you were taking drugs and making out with that random girl."

He smiled sheepishly, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not smoking anymore."

"Good for you." I said with fake excitement. There was dead silence. No one said a word; there wasn't even the sound of chewing.

"Can we talk outside for a minute?" He asked me, getting up from his seat.

"You don't have to go, Bella," Angela whispered quietly in my ear. "If you don't want to, you don't owe him anything."

"I know, but if he's here……I need to confront the problem now. I can't keep it going." I told her and she nodded. I walked to the front of the restaurant and out the door with Justin following me. I sat down on a green bench on the sidewalk and he sat beside me.

"It's been so long Bells," He said, looking at his hands.

"Only like a half a year," I muttered under my breathe. "Why are you here?"

"My parents just got divorced and my mom saw that our old house was up for sale again…..so, she packed us up and we're back." He told me simply. He changed the subject back to us again. "Can't I do anything to make it up to you Bells?"

I shook my head. "There's nothing to do. What's done is done Justin." He started to say something but I interrupted, "If I say its okay and act like nothing ever happened, you'll know you can get away with cheating on me, you'll know that if it happens again and you come back for me that I'll be here waiting! Well, news flash I'm not going to let that happen!"

He didn't say anything, but I had a few questions to ask. "How long were you with that girl?"

He knew exactly who I meant, "Kayla." He muttered, "Only about three weeks."

I threw my head up, "_Only?_ I expected you to say a week at the most! Almost a whole month Justin?" He nodded, his head hung. My voice became quieter, "Were you sleeping with her?"

His face turned red and I already knew the answer before he nodded. "And I'm very sorry about that Bella. It was wrong I know that…..I don't know what I was thinking."

I sighed, "It was temptation and you took it." I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah…." He said trailing off.

I was a cooled down now. I wasn't ready to throw a plate at his head anymore…..maybe just poor some water on him. "Okay, well, we just need to get this out in the open Justin. We aren't going to be back together, I'm sorry but it's the truth……I wouldn't be able to trust someone who's done something like that to be. It's still fresh. It wasn't all that long ago."

He nodded. "I guess I understand. I still love you though."

I took in a deep breath, "I still love you too…….but that doesn't change anything."

He nodded. "What about friends?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"I guess I deserve this." He said sadly.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I said, "Well, we better go inside now before someone thinks we got kidnapped."

"Your right," he said sighing and lifting himself up. I followed him back to the room.

"Hey Bella! I saved you a seat!" Angela said motioning towards a spot at the table between her and Jonny.

I made my way over there and said hey to everyone now that I had the chance. "How did it go?" Angela asked me when I sat down and took a sip of my coke she had ordered for me.

"Pretty good," I said thoughtfully. "We got everything out and I made it clear that there is no future for us."

She smiled, "I'm proud of you, you're being so strong about this."

"Thanks."

"So," Jonny started, "Read any new books lately?" He joked and everyone laughed. I smiled; they all like to make fun of my reading, joking around saying what a geek I am.

"Actually yeah, just finished _The Great Gatsby."_

"Aw, our little geek," He joked, pinching my cheeks like I was five. He's very tall and buff so he likes to act like he's the oldest out of us.

I laughed and that was when our pizza was served. The rest of the night went very well. I talked civilly to Justin but nothing too friendly. Overall though, I was glad I came out.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Longest chapter yet! Any questions, concerns, ideas? Please tell me! Oh, but just a heads up, I haven't been able to reply to any of my reviews! So if you have a question that you want answered you can either PM me or just leave it in a review and I'll answer it in an author's note on my next chapter. Alright, thanks for reading, hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I can reply to reviews now! Lol.**

**Previously: "So," Jonny started, "Read any new books lately?" He joked and everyone laughed. I smiled; they all like to make fun of my reading, joking around saying what a geek I am.**

"**Actually yeah, just finished ****_The Great Gatsby."_**

"**Aw, our little geek," He joked, pinching my cheeks like I was five. He's very tall and buff so he likes to act like he's the oldest out of us.**

**I laughed and that was when our pizza was served. The rest of the night went very well. I talked civilly to Justin but nothing too friendly. Overall though, I was glad I came out.**

**Bella's POV (Four days later.)**

I strolled up to my room after my long day of school. I had tests in Spanish, Biology, and English and a quiz in History. Not exactly what I call a very good day. I can tell you I totally failed the Spanish test, when will I ever need Spanish? I don't think I'm moving to Spain any time soon.

As soon as I threw my backpack on my bed—thank God I don't have any homework because of all the tests—I heard a beep come from my computer signaling that I got an instant message. It was asking me if I wanted to accept a chat invite with PixieStix and VolvoOwner. I said yes even though I had _no_ clue who these people were.

**BellaBee18: **Who are you two?

**VolvoOwner: **It's Edward…..you know, Edward Cullen? From the pen-pal thing?

**PixieStix: **I'm Alice! His twin sister!

I laughed, well; I see they got my letter.

**BellaBee18: **:) I'm glad you took my offer of talking here.

**VolvoOwner: **Same here, sorry about my sister though……she insisted that she be apart of it.

**BellaBee18: **No problem! We can all talk no big deal.

**PixieStix: **Thanks _Bella!_ At least you're not cold hearted like a certain _someone _in this chat room.

**VolvoOwner: **I sent you a letter back Bella……we just sent them today. I included a picture of myself. Just in case you were curious. Could you do the same in return?

**PixieStix: **So no one says anything back to me?

**BellaBee18: **Sure thing!

**PixieStix: **Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'm going.

**PixieStix has signed off.**

**VolvoOwner: **Good riddance.

**BellaBee18: **Be nice! I've always wanted a sister. I don't even have a brother.

**VolvoOwner: **It seems like I have way more than one. Her best friend Rosalie is over all the time and my friend's Jasper and Emmett are too. I swear it's like they live here.

**BellaBee18: **That's nice……….its good to have group things. I actually just did not to long ago at some pizza place.

**VolvoOwner: **That's nice. How was it?

**BellaBee18: **Awkward.

**VolvoOwner: **How so?

So I explained to him what happened at the pizza place, pretty much every detail. I don't know why but I really feel like I can trust Edward, almost like I've known him longer than I really have.

**VolvoOwner: **Are you serious? Three weeks?

**BellaBee18: **Uh, yeah…I was really surprised.

**VolvoOwner: **That's just awful Bella! I mean, I know I don't really _know_ you, but just from talking to you these past few letters and now…..you seem so genuine, so....kind and sincere about everything.

**BellaBee18: **Thanks…..I don't know why but I feel really comfortable talking to you.

**VolvoOwner: **Same here. Well…….with talking to you I mean….it would sort of be dumb if I talked to myself.

**BellaBee18: **haha :)

Then I surprised myself by asking:

**BellaBee18: **Do you have a cell phone?

**VolvoOwner: **Of course, do you?

**BellaBee18: **Yeah….can I have your number?

**BellaBee18: **I mean if you don't want to give it to me that's fine, I was just thinking that maybe we could actually just talk rather than type or write letters and…….I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. And now if you say no this si probably going to be really awkward...

**VolvoOwner: **No, no it's fine. I sort of wanted to ask you the same thing, didn't really have it in me though. My number is 555-555-5555.

**BellaBee18: **Okay, I'm going to get off instant messaging then. I'll call you?

**VolvoOwner: **Okay, talk to you in a bit ;)

I signed off quickly before I could say anything or change my mind. I can't believe I was actually going to do this! I can't believe I actually asked in the first place. I can't believe I had the _guts! _

I dialed the number and held my breath as it ringed when suddenly I heard a, "Hello."

The voice was pure music! It was velvet and smooth, I've never heard anything like it. "Edward?" I asked my voice surprisingly steady. "It's Bella."

"Hey Bella!" He said cheerfully.

Then we started talking…..and talking…..and talking. The conversation just flowed so easily. There wasn't one awkward silence to speak of. He made me laugh a ton and I actually made him laugh too. Since when am I funny? It was nearly midnight before we both had to go to get some rest.

I don't know if I'm imagining this or not….but I could've sworn Edward had been flirting with me.......and I might have just flirted back.

* * * * *

**Two weeks later:**

"Alright." I laughed, "I'll talk to you later. Okay, You Too. Alright, bye!" I turned off my phone and plopped down on my bed. At this point the project with English class was done, but unlike most people Edward and I kept in touch. Instant messaging, texting, calling, email, pretty much any way we could think of to keep talking. Honestly I think we are really the only ones that made an effort to keep talking. Everyone else just did the assignment and was done with it. Edward also told me a little about Jessica—Angela's pen-pal. She hits on him all the time and is apparently the school's slut's best friend. He and his friend call them Slut One and Slut Two. Alice even made a joke about what to

Oh and if your wondering how I reacted to Edward's picture that he sent me.... He is...Wow. That is the only word I can use to describe him. He's just perfect! Angela was with me when I opened the letter and she had to agree…..she was joking around saying that if she didn't have Ben she might just have to go fly to Washington to get this guy. I mean what's not to like about him? He's so kind—at least from what I can tell—and he is one of the most handsome boys walking on planet earth!

In my letter I sent him a picture of me from the summer. It was of Angela and me when we were at a park near a lake. She was laughing—her head leaned up to the sky--trying to stay balanced on the slippery rocks in the water as I watched her with a huge grin on my face. I didn't even bother trying to do what she was attempting, I knew the second I stood on the rock I'd fall.

He gave me endless compliments; I blushed like crazy any time I heard his voice calling me beautiful.

Today was Saturday, so I wasn't really sure what I was going to do. Angela has work and my dad is going fishing with the guy across the street from us…..so I'd have the house to myself, but nothing to do in it.

That is until I got a phone call. "Hello?" I answered, not recognizing the number. It wasn't anyone from my contacts list.

"Hey Bells, its Justin," He said.

"Oh, hey..." I responded confused. I mean, we've been talking more when the group of our friends get together, but I didn't think were close enough friends yet to be calling each other.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get an ice cream or something. Just to hang out."

I sighed. I thought I've told the guy many times that I'm not interested. I thought I made that clear at the pizza place did I not? "Justin, didn't I already tell you that it would work—"he interrupted me.

"As friends, you did say there was a possibility of us being friends remember? Last time we hung out." He said trying to trigger my memory. I remembered perfectly. He was apologizing for the nth time, I told him that we didn't have a future together as a couple and that it wasn't going to change, he asked if we had a future of being friends and I said possibly.

"Okay, sure. Dairy Queen?" I asked, it brought back memories I really didn't want to remember, but it was the only decent ice cream place around here.

"Yeah, see you in a bit." He said and hung up. Well, I have plans now.

Charlie had already left so I just got changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt that hung off my shoulders. Simple but cute, I wasn't going anywhere to impress anyone.

I decided just to walk to it. It wasn't really far and it was a nice day, I could probably use the exercise anyway since I really don't do any sports. Really though, what sports could I do? I do try stuff, I like new experiences, once I tried out for lacrosse…I ended up breaking a girls glasses and causing another girl a bloody nose. I've attempted basketball, but when I'd try to jump in the way for defense I elbowed a girl in her eye. See? I'm just not the sporty type.

It was about a 15 minute walk and by the time I got there I already saw Justin's car. When I got inside I wasn't surprised to see him already sitting at our usual table. Right near the window so we could see anything going on outside. He didn't like to miss out on a single thing, he always wanted to know what was happening and when.

"Hi," I said, making my way to the table. He quickly shot up, nodded to me and pulled out the chair for me to sit down. I sighed internally, _always the gentleman._ "Thanks." I mumbled.

"I already ordered for you, I figured you'd want your usual." He told me, smiling and showing off his perfect teeth.

And this is why I was worried about becoming friends; he had a certain charm about him that made him down right irresistible. I have to be strong though, no matter what, I'm not taking him back. He wasn't really the tallest guy in the world but he was a few inches taller than me. He has straight brown hair that sat nicely on the top of his head and sometimes went into his eyes, his heart shaped face held a cute little button nose and full lips with a sort of dark green eyes, he also had the cutest dimples whenever he smiled. **(A/N: If you want to see a picture of what I sort of imagined Justin as, there's a pic in my profile.) **

"Kit Kat blizzard?" I asked with a smirk.

"As always." He smiled. "So how have you been?"

"Pretty good." I sighed, "You saved me from boredom today. I was close to being stuck in the house by myself all day."

"Where's your dad?" He asked me.

"Fishing as usual, it's pretty much what he does every weekend with the guys."

He nodded, "I see." They called our number for our ice cream. "I'll go get it."

I felt my phone buzz signaling I had a text message.

_Alice is annoying me. Can I call you? I need someone normal to talk to._

_--Edward._

I laughed. The boy really needed to start appreciating his sister!

_Srry, I'm out. Go talk to Jasper or something._

_--Bella._

It wasn't a minute later that he responded.

_He's here being all mushy with Alice. Then, when they aren't being mushy, they are annoying me. And then Emmett and Rosalie are on a date. So, I'm lonely :( _

_--Edward._

Justin was coming back so I figured it would be sort of rude to keep texting so I quickly sent back:

_Srry :( wish I was there to give you company. Srry, but I got to go, I'll call you later. Byee :) _

_--Bella._

"Who were you texting?" he asked with simple curiosity as he placed my ice cream in front of me.

"Edward," I mumbled quietly.

"Who?" he asked again, not hearing my answer the first time.

"Edward Cullen." I said louder so he could hear me.

His expression dropped, "Isn't that the guy you had the English assignment with? Isn't your class done with it yet?"

I nodded while taking a bite of my ice cream. "Well yeah we are, but Edward and I have been talking besides that. You know, texting, email, calls, all that good stuff." I took another bite, "How much was this? I need to pay you back." I said taking out my purse.

"No need to. I've got it covered." He told me. Before I could argue he continued, "So, do you like this guy?"

I chocked on a piece of kit kat I was eating, "I uh, I never really thought about it." I really haven't I mean, obviously I like him as a friend but I know that isn't what Justin was implying.

"Figures." He growled.

"What?" I asked confused. Seriously, what's his problem?

"When I come back you start liking someone else." He muttered, moving his ice cream around with his spoon instead of eating it.

Now I was getting angry. I rubbed my temple and then slammed my fist on the table, "Okay. Justin! Get this through your brain! Just because I like someone when you get back doesn't mean I do it on purpose! I would have started liking him even if you weren't back! It doesn't make a difference, stop trying to make everything about you!" Wow, I just admitted I liked him….wow. I fumed then continued. "Now that I think about it, you've always done that! Even when I accomplished something you always somehow made it go back to _you_!" People were looking at me now but I could care less.

Angry tears were rolling down my eyes. Why couldn't I have seen this earlier? Before he cheated on me? Was I that oblivious to everything he did that it took me almost two years to figure out?

"I did not!" he argued back, but his voice wasn't as confident as it had been.

I tried to think of a time he did. "Oh really? What about when I finally did well on a History test in 8th grade?" History had always been my weak subject. "My Dad tried to make a big deal about it by inviting some family over and I could invite some friends. You had to say something about how you were the one who tutored me! Or when I won best dressed in 9th grade at the dance. You had to say you were the one who picked out my dress! Everything had to be about you!"

"Bella be quiet!" he hissed and grabbed my wrist. "You're attracting attention."

I huffed, "See what I mean? You don't care how I feel right now; you just care about your stupid little reputation!" I spat back.

He tried to say something but at the same exact time my cell phone rang. I looked at caller ID to see my dad calling. "I got to go. Bye Justin." I hissed, grabbing my ice cream and ran out the door.

Once I was outside I answered, "Hey dad." I tried to steady my breathing.

"Hey Bells, are you okay? Sounds like you've been crying."

"I'm fine, just a little argument with someone. No big deal, so what's up? You hardly ever call my cell."

"Yeah, well you weren't home. So anyway, I just got a phone call today…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, what about it, who called?" I asked confused. Whoop-de-do, someone called him, was I supposed to throw him a party?

"Well, I don't know how you'll take this Bells, but, uhm, we're moving." He said, his voice shaking a bit.

"What?" I exclaimed, "Why? When? Where?"

"We are moving. I just got a call from my boss telling me I'd have a much better job if I started working here. We are leaving in two days. And, Forks, Washington." He told me answering all my questions.

"Forks, Washington?" I asked, really surprised. A smile was forming on my face now. Would I actually meet Edward? I mean, Forks is a really small place, I'd have a big chance right?

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no reason," I told him, pretending to sound clueless. I began to tell him about the pen-pal project, but I never really told him where our pen-pals were coming from. I think I could like this move after all.

**A/N: so there you go! I hope everyone liked it! Please review! I only got like three reviews for the last chapter :( **

**I also wanted to say a special thanks to my amazing beta! Purple Staplers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Previously: ****"We are moving. I just got a call from my boss telling me I'd have a much better job if I started working here. We are leaving in two days. And, Forks, Washington." He told me answering all my questions.**

"**Forks, Washington?" I asked, really surprised. A smile was forming on my face now. Would I actually meet Edward? I mean, Forks is a really small place, I'd have a big chance right?**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**Oh no reason," I told him, pretending to sound clueless. I began to tell him about the pen-pal project, but I never really told him where our pen-pals were coming from. I think I could like this move after all.**

**Bella's POV:**

I was practically jumping up and down when I got home and started packing. I had a 90% chance of meeting Edward! I will warn you, when I get excited I do tend to shriek. I had told Angela and we had our little heart to heart moment and definitely a lot of crying. No matter how excited I am to be going to Forks, I'm still going to miss her, she's like the sister I never had nor will have.

She promised me that we would stay friends one way or another and that even though I'm moving we'll find a way to get together during the summer or something.

So now, here I am in the middle of my room with boxes surrounding me. Charlie came home early from his fishing trip to pack up his stuff. We were going to have a moving truck come tomorrow to get all our stuff shipped to Forks. I was pretty much done except for little things like a few extra sets of clothes that I'll need to wear the next two days. Even my bed frame was down and there was just my mattress in the middle of my floor.

I had just decided to take a break from packing when my cell phone started to ring. It was Edward of course; he's the main person that takes up my minutes on my cell phone. I'm also not telling him about moving to Washington, I'm hoping to surprise him.

"Hey!" I said answering the phone.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" He asked. As you can see he already took a fancy with calling me Bells. Only my closest friends call me that.

"Nothing," I tried not to giggle. My voice sounded extra happy. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really? What is it?" he asked. Curiosity filling his every word.

"I'm not telling you." I laughed loudly, "You'll find out in two days."

He sighed but didn't put up a fight, he knows he wouldn't win. "Okay, well, then I can't wait until the next two days."

I fought back a smile. "Neither can I."

**Two days later. In car going to new house in Forks, Washington!**

"Wow, everything is just so……..green." I said as I looked out the window of Charlie's car. My truck was getting shipped here with the rest of our stuff.

"Yeah, pretty much everything in Washington is. All this damn rain." He mumbled.

"You'll get used to it." Charlie has always liked the sun. Nice and hot, here is the exact opposite though. It was all dreary and I know it's not just today that's like it, it's going to be practically every day of our lives here.

"All our stuff is going to be at the house by the time we get there," he told me, trying to make conversation. "At least that's what the company said, said if it's not all there then we get a fifty buck discount!"

"Does that mean you don't want it to be there?" I asked chuckling.

"Maybe," he muttered teasingly under his breathe.

It didn't take us long to get to the new house. Nothing in Forks takes long to get to. For the most part the house seemed nice. It was a two story building and seemed like it was made out of red brick. It had a white door and big white windows on the outside. Maybe not as big as our house back in Phoenix, but it's definitely got possibility to it.

"It's pretty nice, good picking dad!" I told him laughing as I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door.

"Yeah, pretty much the only thing that was up for sale, this and some other house about a mile away." He said taking a big breath and looking at the house with high hope.

We were now standing outside of the car in a torrential downpour, "Uh, I think it might be a good idea to actually you know…..go inside!" I called as the rain started to pick up more making it hard to hear.

He nodded, "We don't need to do any unpacking right now!"

"Good plan," I said as I ran ahead and under the roof that covered the front of the house.

As soon as we got inside the rain started to lighten up, "Figures that it would wash us first then stop." I mumbled.

"Oh, you'll get used to it Bells," he said, copying my previous words with a smile.

I laughed and shook out my hair which was drenched.

"Well, I suppose we should at least get our clothes." We weren't really planning on unpacking today, but obviously, I think we should get some things like warm clothes!

He nodded. I put up my hood on my sweater, not that it did all that good since it too was wet, but I headed out. The moving truck was parked right next to my red truck and Charlie's car was next to the moving truck. Out drive way wasn't the longest one ever, but it was really wide!

I grabbed my bag with a majority of my clothes in it but when I did it rubbed against something of Charlie's and made it fall to the ground. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I dropped my bag onto the wet ground and picked up a…photo album?

We have a lot of photo albums at our house….my mom was always interested in putting away pictures and scrap booking, but I've never seen this one before. "What's this?"

He laughed, throwing a hand through his wet hair. "That's one that I recently found up in the attic. Look through it if you want. I haven't had a chance to yet."

I nodded as I reclaimed my stuff and tucked the album tightly under my arm so it wouldn't fall.

When I got inside I plopped myself on the ground with my back against the wall for support. The album was very dusty with a light yellow covering. There were little swirls coming from all angles in a dusty rose color.

Charlie was still outside; he decided he'd help some of the workers bring some stuff in after all. I'm not being lazy or anything trust me, I did offer but he wouldn't let me. He said I'd probably end up falling and knocking down one of the worker guys….honestly, that's probably what would happen.

So anyways, back to the photo album. I blew some of the dust off and opened it. The first picture was one of a Renee and Charlie standing outside of a high school. They looked so young and my heart automatically stiffened at seeing Renee smiling and full of life. The last time I saw my mom before she passed had been in the hospital. Her smile was faltered by the pain of the cancer overtaking her body.

I was in the room with her when it happened. I was the only one there. When her monitor started going crazy with all different sounds and lines all over the place her breath started to pick up. She motioned for me to come closer to her and she whispered with every little last bit of strength in her, "I love you baby, remember that. Take care of Charlie for me. Tell him how much I love him and how much I'm going to miss you two."

When she said that her eyes closed and I started screaming for help. They hadn't been able to do anything to help her. I was only 14.

A few tears escaped from the corners of my eyes but I wiped them away fast and tried to get the mental picture out of my head. I continued flipping the pages.

The next one was of Renee and Charlie again outside of the same high school with some friends. There was a man with blonde hair and insanely pale skin. He was very, very handsome. He had his arm around a woman with caramel curls that went all the way down her back. She too had very pale skin and was also gorgeous. The blonde man had his arm wrapped around the girl with a huge smile and the girl had her head up in the air with her mouth open looking like someone had just told her the best joke in the world.

My parents looked so happy in that picture. My mom was sitting down on a sign with my dad standing next to her. His lips were on smashed on her cheek. She held a grin on her face that was like no other. Her eyes were slanted sideways a bit trying to get a look at my dad while still looking at the camera. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine them standing there so happy with their friends. They were probably my age in that picture.

Then, the sign they were sitting on caught me off guard. It was a brown sign with a lighter brown writing. I squinted so I could see the writing, it said, "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. HOME of THE SPARTANS." And a little character head that I'm assuming is the school mascot.

My eyes popped open. They used the live in Forks? How come I never knew this?

I kept going through the pictures trying to find more evidence of them living here. Pretty much every picture of them from their high school years was with those two people that had been in the first picture and it was almost always rainy which was a big signal saying they lived here.

"Dad!" I yelled, getting myself off the ground with the album and looking for him. He was up in what was going to be my room helping the workers put together my bed.

"Oh hey Bells," He smiled at me. "Just about done your bed, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you." I said eyeing the workers.

"Okay, just one minute." He said as he put one more thing into place for my bed. "Ah-ha. All done, alright, we can go downstairs; they already put the couch in.

I nodded and followed him into the living room and plopped down next to him on the couch.

"You used to live here?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I moved here with my parents—your grandparents—in the middle of my 8th grade year. I didn't like it too much….too much rain, but I did love the people that lived here." He took the photos from me and skimmed through all the pages as he kept talking. "Everyone here was always open to new people. They welcomed us as if we lived here out whole lives.

"Your mom was a year younger than I and had practically lived here her whole life. She didn't mind the rain. She just went with the flow with anything that came her way. She's always been like that." He stopped at a picture of the four young kids outside of the school posed for a picture. "This was in 11th grade. Well, I was in 11th grade, Renee was in 10th."

He placed a finger on the two other people. "These are Carlisle and Esme. Esme was friends with Renee and Carlisle had been my very first friend when I moved here. Same age difference with that couple as well. The only difference was they had been together since middle school. I didn't get the guts to ask Renee out until 10th grade."

I listened patiently to everything. Charlie was never a big talker, but when he got started it was hard to get him to stop.

He shook his head and laughed, "It was pretty funny once I actually did ask her out. She didn't believe me. She thought I was tricking her. She kept saying you don't mean it; you're a year older than me, why would you mean it. But I meant it with my full heart. After a while I finally got her to believe me by taking her to a school dance. She was so fun to talk to, always bubbly and laughy. Never in a bad mood." He smiled, his face filled with pain from thinking about her.

"You really loved her," I said quietly as I came up closer to him.

He nodded. "Of course, she was my first and only love."

I couldn't help it anymore, a single tear dripped down my face. The little girl side of my came out, "I miss her daddy." I said tucking my head into his shoulder and letting the tears fall freely.

"I miss her too Bells." He said quietly his voice breaking with each word. "I miss her too." He rubbed my hair slightly as we sat there with the only noise being from the workers upstairs.

*** * * * **

"Why don't you go take a look around? The neighborhood I mean. It might be good to get used to it." Charlie told me as we finished putting away the dishes in the kitchen.

I got him to let me help out after all. I just wasn't aloud to lift heavy stuff. Pretty much everything was done now, maybe just a few little things left.

I nodded, "Okay." This would be the perfect time to surprise Edward! "I won't be too long."

"'Kay, take your phone, I don't think you'll get lost but with you, you never know." He smiled teasingly.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," I told him grabbing my keys. "I'll see you later."

I all but ran to my car. As soon as I got in my phone beeped twice in a row telling me I got two text messages.

One was from Angela.

_Hey Bells! How's it going in forks? Like it, hate it? Text me back soon, I miss you so much and you've hardly been gone a day!  
--Ang_

I quickly wrote back telling her it was going good, I like it but it will take time to get used to the rain. I also told her what I was about to do. Surprise Edward!

The other text of course was from Edward.

_Hey. What's up?  
-Edward_

I sent back:

_Nothing. Just driving around in my car. What about you?  
--Bella._

_Hanging with Jasper and Emmett. The whole gang is here. Alice and Rose are upstairs though.  
--Edward._

Nice! If everyone is there it will be perfect. Everyone will be surprised.

_Oh cool. Well, listen. I g2g but I'll tlk to you l8er! Bye Edward.  
--Bella_

I started my car and it made its normal loud sound. My car really needs to start being quiet. It's not loud to just turn off, but when I turn it on it sounds like a freaking bomb hit us! Well, maybe not that bad, but still!

I was driving around when I realized I didn't even have an address to look for……it wouldn't be all that hard finding somewhere if I had the address….but without one, it's pretty much pointless.

I pulled my car over to the side so I could grab my cell phone and go on yellow pages dot com. Thank god Charlie invested in getting me internet on my phone.

It wasn't that hard to find, there was only one Cullen family in the neighborhood. So, I'm hoping it was this one.

I tried to follow the directions but for some reason I kept just going in a circle. These directions were not helping me!

I was driving around in the same circle for the fourth time when I saw a car with a cute, blonde, baby faced boy in it. He looked about my age. He was parallel parked in front of a house.

I came up closer and opened my windows, "Uhm, excuse me!" I called, his windows were open too.

His head popped up and I saw him fumbling with a cell phone. "Oh, hey, do I know you?" he asked me with a confused look on his face.

I smiled. "No, I'm new here, I just moved in with my dad. I'm Bella."

"Well, nice to meet you Bella. I'm Mike….you look a bit lost."

I laughed, "Nice to meet you too Mike and uh yeah, I kind of am." I told him. I would be the one person to get lost in such a small town. "Do you know where I could find the Cullen's house?"

"Sure, you just go up this street," he told me pointing down a long narrow road. "Then you take the second right. Once your there you take the first left. Then you keep going straight, they have a very long drive way. They have parties there all the time; you could ask pretty much anyone how to get there."

"Alright, thanks again Mike!"

"No problem, hey listen, are you going to go to Forks High?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm starting Monday, 11th grade."

"Nice, same grade as me. Well, I'll see you around, hope you get there okay."

"Okay, thanks!" I called and rolled up my windows as I drove away.

"Okay, straight, second right, first left, straight up the driveway." I mumbled to myself so I wouldn't forget. It was simple enough.

I followed the directions and it turned out to be really easy. I made my way up the big drive way and was amazed at the huge house in front of me. It had three stories from what I could see. The bottom story was a nice stone colored black. The middle was glossy wooden and then the top again was stone colored. There were windows _everywhere_! The whole top floor was window after window after window! The house was huge as well, probably the biggest house I've seen in Forks all day.

I took a deep breath as I turned my car off, grabbed my phone and hopped out of the car. I wasn't all that nervous until this very second. I had butterflies flying in my stomach as if there was no tomorrow.

I walked up to the big wooden door and held my breath. I slowly brought my hand up to the door and knocked.

The door creaked open and someone that seemed very familiar but not Edward answered. "Hello, may I help you?" he asked.

**A/N: How did you like it? Who do you think is at the door? I'm sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't resist! I'll do my best with updating soon! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. IMPORTANT author's Note

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait…and still waiting. I know you don't want to hear my excuses but I really do have a reason. My computer broke again and I had six pages of chapter six done. I just got a laptop for my birthday and finished the rest of the chapter but my desktop computer is getting fixed, so once we get my computer fixed I'll be able to put the first half and the second half of the chapter, plus, the seventh chapter is already finished so you'll be getting two updates as soon as I can make it happen!**

**Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers! I love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously: ****I walked up to the big wooden door and held my breath. I slowly brought my hand up to the door and knocked.**

**The door creaked open and someone that seemed very familiar but not Edward answered. "Hello, may I help you?" he asked.**

**Bella's POV:**

I smiled as I recognized the man's face, very pale, blond hair, and _very_ handsome. "Are you Carlisle?"

He nodded, "Yes I am, I'm sorry but do I know you?" He asked politely, a confused smile planted on his face.

"No, I'm new here. I'm Bella Swan, uh, my Dad Charlie was your friend right?" I asked as I put my hand out to shake his.

His grin was big now, he firmly shook my hand. Very tight grip I might add seems like he does a bit of working out. "Charlie Swan is back in town huh? Wow, seems like its been forever since I've seen him! Last time I saw him was when he and Renee left while she was pregnant…..with you I'm assuming. Well, come in, come in! Family of Charlie is family of ours!" he backed away a few steps and motioned for me to come in.

"Thanks," I said smiling as I walked on in. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside if not better.

"Very nice house you have by the way." I said to him as he grabbed my jacket from me. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome. So, what brings you to the Cullen house?"

"Well," I said getting a bit quiet, "Did Edward or Alice tell you about a pen pal project from school?

He nodded, "Yeah, they both mentioned it; Alice told me a lot more about her pen pal than Edward did though."

"Well, Edward was mine! We've been talking a lot since then and I sort of wanted to surprise him…..he doesn't know I've moved here." I was giddy with excitement as I said it out loud. I was in _Edward Cullen's_ house! Screw 90 percent chance of meeting him! More like 101 percent!

"I'm sure he'll like that. I have noticed him on the phone a lot more recently……he's hardly ever on it, now it's hard to get him off."

I blushed, "Well, I guess that's my fault."

He shrugged, "It's no big deal. As long as he's happy, so am I."

I was just about to respond when I heard a booming voice come from what I'm guessing is the living room. "Jasper you suck! Why the hell did you just beat me? That was uncalled for Mr.!"

I heard another male laugh.

"Stop being such a sore loser Emmett. Jasper won fair and square, it's not his fault he's better than you." My heart stuttered, that was Edward.

I heard the guy—who's name is Emmett?—mumble a response so low I couldn't hear.

"Well Bella," Carlisle said quietly so they wouldn't hear my name, "I'm going to go in the kitchen with my wife Esme." He said motioning to a door leading towards the kitchen. "If you need anything feel free to ask. Feel free to stay for dinner as well. Oh, and when you talk to Charlie tell him we all say hello." He told me then turned around to head towards the kitchen. I don't know if it was just my ears but I could have sworn I heard him mutter to himself, "I can't wait to tell Esme Charlie's back!"

I chuckled and took a deep breath as I made my way to where I heard all the voices. I made sure my footsteps were real quiet so they wouldn't hear me coming. Once I got there I saw the back of three heads, they were all facing towards the television with great intensity. The one are the right had short brown hair, the one of the left had curly blonde hair, and the one in the middle had the perfect messy bronze hair.

It seemed like were at an intense moment because they all seemed to lean forward without even noticing. So, being me, I chose that moment to interrupt. "Hey!" I said, louder than a normal hello.

They all jumped and dropped there controllers…..but Edward didn't just jump….he sort of, well, fell off the couch completely and was now lying on the ground.

"Whoa, who are you!?" The big guy asked me? I took an educated guess that this was Emmett. Edward had given me an idea of what his friends looked like and said Emmett was very big and dark haired, while Jasper wasn't as big and had blonde hair.

Edward was still on the floor and Jasper and Emmett were staring me down. I blushed but said confidently, "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Bella?!?!" I heard Edward literally yell from the ground. That's when he decided to jump up and look at me. "Bella?!?" I nodded and he ran closer to me. "Wow…" he poked me on the forehead. "Wow! You're really here! I thought I hit my head a bit too hard."

I was cracking up but managed to choke out, "Oh shut up," and give him a big hug.

"Wait," he said pulling away, "Why are you here? You live in Arizona."

"No shit Sherlock, not anymore though. My dad and I just moved here." I told him smiling.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked pretending to pout. This is perfect! This is exactly how I imagined him! Funny, cute, polite, everything that he seemed like from the phone and text conversations.

"Surprise, told you I had a good one."

"A damn good one!" he said, "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually _meeting _you! I might add, you're even cuter in person." He smiled a crooked smile that instantly made my insides melt…and of course my face redden.

Emmett then spoke up, "You are really cute, he wasn't lying!"

"He never shut up about you. Bella this, Bella that, that's all we heard day and night! I swear, I went to bed thinking how awesome Bella was from listening to all his stories." Jasper exclaimed coming over, we were now in a sort of circle.

I blushed at Jasper's comment but laughed, "Thanks Emmett." I turned to Edward, "You talked about me? Enough to make someone I've never talked to dream about me?"

"I couldn't help it." he told me with a slight shrug as if it was obvious he would be talking about me.

I blushed even more, "It's so nice to meet you all! When my dad called and told me we were moving here I practically screamed!" I ranted. "Okay so wait a second let me take a guess, you're Emmett," I said pointing to the dark haired guy, "And you're Jasper, right?"

"Correctimuno!" Emmett exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

Jasper came over to me and stage-whispered in my ear, "You'll get used to him, I'm pretty sure there's something wrong in his brain but any time I mention it to his parents they say that he will be eventually be sane. Not sure I quite believe that."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Emmett complained, "There's nothing wrong with me. My Rosie just says I'm special!"

I laughed but nodded, "Okay Emmett, I believe you." I winked at Jasper and Edward though.

They doubled over in laughter. Wow, these guys were great! "Take a seat," Edward said motioning to the couches.

"Thanks," I said making my way over to the one that had been sitting at before. "So, what are you guys playing?"

"Gears of War," Jasper said shrugging, "I'm the one to beat at this game! Even Emmett can't beat me." He smiled like he was proud of himself.

"Play me?" I asked him, feeling a bit cocky.

One of his eyebrows rose, "Are you really challenging the master?" he asked. Wow, he didn't sound like a geek at all. (In case your wondering folks, that's called _sarcasm.)_

"Bella, he really is the best, unless you wanna get your ass whooped, don't even bother trying." Edward told me, trying to warn me.

I shrugged, "I wanna try, I used to play this game a lot with my ex." Aka Justin, he was a total gamer and I learned a lot of about video games from going over to his house.

"It's your funeral." Jasper said, setting the game up for two players.

"Dramatic much?"

"As always." Edward whispered.

I smiled as the game started. I was leaning in the chair, anticipation filling my every move. Jasper was _really_ good at this. Didn't mean I wasn't.

As of now we were tied, it was the last round too, whoever could get the next point would win. I honestly think I had quite a chance. I was concentrating and biting my lip so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if it started to bleed.

Edward and Emmett were completely silent and the only noises heard were that from the game, our breathing, and a low mumble from the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle I'm assuming. If it had been Alice and Rosalie, they would have been in here by now. I don't think they even knew I was here.

There was about thirty seconds left in the game and we still tied. Just _one_ more point! There was a bead of sweat lingering on my forehead. No wonder they call him the master.

A smile spread across my face as I saw my last way to win a point. Jasper saw it too…but I got to it first!

I threw the controller down on the couch and jumped up as Emmett and Edward cheered me on.

"Who's the master now?" I exclaimed loudly.

Jasper did a sigh-laugh thing, sort of a combination between the two. "Have to hand it to ya Swan, you've got skill."

Edward was just about to say something when I heard a loud, high-pitched voice yell, "What's up with all the noise down here?! Rose and I are _trying_ to practice some meditation techniques we learned in health class! So, could you _please_ shut the hell up?

"Alice!" Edward whined. I stifled a giggle. He did not just whine! "We have company, could you be any ruder?"

She was glaring daggers into Edward. "Emmett and Jasper don't count as company! They are here every second of every minute of every—"he pointed to me and finally Alice tore her eyes away from his and towards me. "Bella?" She asked, confused.

I nodded and waved, "Hi Alice."

"Oh my gosh!" She screeched and leaped towards me to give me a huge hug. "I thought I was seeing things!"

"Don't worry about it," I said smiling as I looked over her head to Edward and winked. "You're not the only one."

Edward's answering smile made me go weak at the knees.

**A/N: Well there ya go! Sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to waste my time or yours to explain since I've already put up an authors note. Hope you liked this chapter, I'll get the next one up soon! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh and just a side note, I've never ever played Gears of War, so for any of you gamers, I'm really sorry if I completely messed it up lol. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! **

**Bella's POV:**

I got along with everyone pretty much instantly. They all welcomed me with open arms. Rosalie—who prefers to be called Rose—and Alice were nice enough to take a break with their meditation to hang out with us. So that's how we ended up in a circle in the middle of their living room.

Esme would come in every once in a while to give us updates on dinner and to give us really yummy home-made lemonade. She was great! I swear, she's like one of those moms' from a Hallmark movie. She was just as beautiful as she had been 17 years ago.

Anywhoo, I was in the middle of Edward and Alice, and pretty much the whole conversation was focused on me. It was almost like I was the new shiny toy everyone wanted to know more about. I'm not complaining though, trust me, the only time I mind if I'm the center of attention is with people I don't like, but here I was fine with it.

"So, why are you here in the first place?" Alice asked, then quickly added, "not that we don't want you, I'm just wondering."

I laughed. "My dad got a job offering that he couldn't resist. My parents actually used to be very close with Esme and Carlisle."

Alice beamed. "Really? Oh my gosh that's perfect! Our dads can go like, fish or something, our moms can go shopping, and we can just hang out and do whatever!"

My smile faded at the mention of my mom. It wasn't a topic I generally liked to talk about for obvious reasons.

"Look what you did Alice!" Edward hissed to his sister from behind me. I don't think he wanted me to hear it, but I did anyway.

"What did I say?" She asked sounding upset. I'm sure the pain was evident in my eyes. This kind of conversation was always like an ice breaker.

"Are you okay…?" Rose asked me from across the circle. Worried eyes were on me. Normally I'm pretty confident, I don't care what others think so I don't bother trying to act anything less than myself, but this was a touchy topic.

I swallowed hard and whispered, "My mom's dead."

My comment was followed my silence, I could hear Esme in the kitchen humming and the water faucet stop. I then felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. It was Edward.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I wouldn't have said anything—"

I stopped her, "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

"Were you close with her?" Emmett asked sheepishly. This was a different side of him.

I nodded. "Very, I told her everything." There were lots of nods. I sighed. "It was three years ago, she had cancer." I said answering the unspoken question. Everyone always wants to know how the person in the conversation died, but no one ever has the guts to just ask. I realized I've been thinking about my mom a lot today. I'm glad I remember her and that she's still fresh in my mind, but I'm afraid to think about her, does that make any sense?

I hadn't realized how long the silence had been until I felt a squeeze on my shoulders. Edward's arm was still there and if felt nice, it made me feel safe. "Come with me for a minute?" He asked and I nodded. He gave a glance in Alice's direction and locked her eyes on his. She gave him a simple nod. I don't know how, but they seemed to know exactly what each other meant. Some kind of sibling thing probably, I wouldn't know considering I'm an only child.

"Follow me," he said gently. This wasn't necessarily a different side of him—he's had all different sides from out phone conversations—but nine times out of ten he's goofy, funny, and from what I hear he's a bit of a trouble maker. Apparently he never knows when to shut up.

He led me down a long flight of stairs. He trotted on down gracefully. How can someone be so graceful, I wish I could be half as—and with that I gasped and tripped over my own two feet…what a surprise. Maybe next time I'm walking I should stop thinking and just watch my feet.

I waited for the impact. Impact did come but not the kind I was expecting. My eyes had closed automatically when I had tripped. I opened them slowly and looked up into Edward's bright green eyes as he watched me, fighting a small smile. "Walk much?"

"Ha-ha," I joked as he put me down. I was sort of disappointed; I liked the warmth of his arms. "So, what was that look you gave to Alice?" I asked and looked around. We were in some kind of entertainment room. There was a huge flat screen television with every known game system surrounding it. Also, there was a pool table, air hockey table, foosball table, everything!

His serious expression was back. "I wanted to tell you about our parents."

I shot him a confused look as we both plopped down on the couch and I brought my legs up and folded them Indian style. "But, Carlisle and Esme—"

He interrupted, "They're not me and Alice's real parents. WE were adopted when we were five."

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh my gosh! If you don't mind me asking…?" I trailed off not knowing how to word the question.

He smiled a bit. "That's where I was getting." I mumbled a small sorry and he continued. "Well, if you didn't already know, Alice and I are twins. Our mother's name was Elizabeth Masen and our father was Edward Masen—I was named after him."

HE took a deep breath. "So, when Elizabeth was pregnant with Alice and me, she was also a cocaine addict and only 17." I suppressed a gasp. How could someone do that? If they are going to ruin their own life that's their problem but putting two innocent kids it possible danger is absolutely horrible! And at only 17 this was happening? Did this Elizabeth girl have parents?

"Thankfully nothing was wrong with us when we were born." I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently, just like he had done to my shoulders when I was talking earlier.

"She didn't live much longer, only a year or so after we were born. We ended up getting placed with our dad who was 28." He said making a face at the end of his sentence. His expression held true disgust. "Not that that did us any good. He abused us never ending." Edward practically hissed.

I tear slipped from my eye. I can't even imagine something like that happening to Edward. He is one of the kindest, most sincere guys I know. And Alice, little, tiny Alice that couldn't be more than five feet tall, imagine her when she was younger, she wouldn't have anything on a full grown man.

He wiped the tears away quietly and kept talking. "He would hit me and burn me." He once put boiling water in the bath tub and made me stand in it until I had second degree burns." And this guy was still considered human? More like the devil reincarnated!

"And Alice," he moaned putting his head in his hands. "He touched her, he molested her!" His face was red with anger and his hand that wasn't holding min curled up into a fist. "I should have helped her, I should have done _something!_"

"Don't talk like that! None of that was your fault, you were the same age, you didn't know." I tried to soothe him.

He shrugged like he didn't believe me. "But, here comes the good part. Teachers at our day car saw our bruises and burns and eventually started getting suspicious, they called childcare services. We were both put with Carlisle and Esme as foster parents, who eventually adopted us." He smiled. "Best thing that had happened to us."

"What happened to you 'dad'?" I asked putting quotes around the word dad, he couldn't be considered a father.

He shrugged. "Last thing I heard was he was in jail for ten years. He should be out by now." He saw my horrified expression. "I'm not worried; we had lived in Alaska, but moved here when we got adopted." He assured me, I didn't care, just because we live far away doesn't mean it's not possible for him to find Edward.

I nodded anyway. How could they have only given that many ten years in jail anyway? Shouldn't it have been like a life sentence? He must have had one great judge.

There was bit of an awkward silence. Edward was twiddling his fingers not knowing what to say. I slid over closer to him and put my arms around him. It took him a minute to respond, but he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"You didn't deserve any of that," I whispered. "None of it and neither did Alice."

His head was rested on my shoulder and I felt his hot breath against my neck. "You smell nice," he said suddenly, the serious tone out of his voice. I could tell he wanted to back to his happy-go-lucky self.

I broke away from out embrace and grinned. "Oh really? What do I smell like?"

"Lavender and freesia," he said after pausing to think about it.

"That's my shampoo scent! God, you're good." I laughed. Justin never noticed the small things like that.

He chuckled. "My sister is a walking mall. She even tests her newest stuff on me. So if I'm starting to smell funky one day or my eyebrows look girlier and darker that's why. Plus, Rose is here practically all the time. My nose has gotten good." He smiled his crooked smile and it sent a twinkle to his eyes. I smiled back, not being able to resist as he tapped my nose with his index finger.

"Dinner!" I heard Emmett call down, his voice happy once again, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Let's go. We're having tacos tonight and Esme's cooking is amazing!" He gushed, proud of her, I'm sure.

"I'll be the judge of that," I joked, getting to my feet and offered him my hand which he took with a grin.

* * *

Dinner was fantastic! I hadn't thought tacos could be that good! She had some kind of spice in them that made them just right.

After dinner we all just sat around the living room watching some movie. Well, we weren't really watching it, it was on but we were just talking.

Emmett and Jasper were debating on whether Ashley Greene or Nikki Reed was hotter, Emmett was voting for Nikki while Jasper was voting for Ashley. Edward put in that he thought Kristen Stewart was the hottest.

"Well," I said starting to stand up. "As much as I wanna find out who's hotter," they chuckled, "I'd better get going. My dad's going to be wondering where I am, thank you so much for letting me stay over."

"Awww, you have to go?" Emmett whined.

I laughed and nodded. "Don't worry; I'll be over so much you'll want to get rid of me."

"That'll never happen," Edward told me.

"Thanks." I said. He got up with me to walk me to the door. I yelled a quick goodbye and thank you to Carlisle and Esme.

I gave Edward and hug and said, "I'll text you later."

"Okay, see ya around, Bells. I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I."

* * *

The first thing I heard when I walked into the door was Charlie call, "Bella?"

"Who else," I answered, my voice perky and happy.

"Where have you been? I tried calling your phone but you never picked up." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry; I totally forgot it in my truck when I went inside. You'll never guess where I was." I said, a smile planted firmly on my mouth.

"Do I even wanna know?" he asked hesitantly, I just nodded furiously. "Okay where were you then?"

"The Cullen household," I told him smugly.

Charlie's face changed to a grin. "They still live here?"

"Yep, they live here with their kids Edward and Alice, they are my age. You know that pen-pal project with my old school? Edward was my pen-pal and we've been talking ever since. He's the one that uses up my phone bill."

"That's great baby! You'll know people at school, won't be the new kid that no one knows. Next time though that you decide to stay out until ten and I think you're just riding your truck around, please call." He said in a half-joking voice.

"Wow, ten really, I totally lost track of time." It felt like it was about five, not ten. Charlie went back to watching the baseball game which was playing on our flat screen in the living room.

I was just about to go up to bed when I thought; I'm sure Charlie would want to catch up with Carlisle and Esme. I quickly scrawled down their house number on a post-it note and labeled it, 'Cullen house number.'

"Here's Carlisle's number," I said throwing the note on his lap. "I'm gonna go to bed." I bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "'Night dad."

"G' night Bells, I'm glad you like it here."

I stumbled up the stairs falling on the last one, I heard Charlie mumble, "Oh, Bella," and laugh.

"I heard that." I called to him.

"Who said you weren't supposed to?" He asked and I laughed.

When I got into my room and was nice and comfy, I got my phone out and texted Edward.

_Hey! Thnk yu so much 4 the great time, I had a blast._

_~B_

Okay, I don't know if I'm overreacting, but it took Edward like 15 seconds to answer. Does he have like, super-speedy fingers or something?

_Haha, no problem. It was rlee fun, we hav 2 get 2gether again soon._

_~E_

_Well, 2moro's Saturday, mayb then?_

_~B_

_Mayb. Alice wnts 2 kno if u finished packing all ur clothes. Sry for the randomness._

_~E_

_Nowhere near close to done._

_~B_

_she wants to come over to help. Lol_

_~E_

_Fine with me. U can come too, invite Carlisle and Esme too, Charlie will wanna c them I'm sure._

_~B_

_Ok, I think Carlisle is on the phone with him now. And about the clothes thing, if alice tries to get u 2 go shopping. Don't. its awful. _

_~E_

_lol ok. I h8 shopping anyway. But I g2g. very tired. Long day. Ttyl!_

_~B_

_Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams._

_~E_

I smiled as I put my phone on my nigh stand. I tugged the covers around me tightly and fell asleep, my mind filled with thoughts of Edward. Believe me, they were sweet dreams all right.

* * *

"Hey! Come in, come it!" I ushered to Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice. They had taken up on my offer to all coming over. Charlie didn't know; I wanted to surprise him.

I gave Edward, Alice, and Esme hugs and Carlisle squeezed my shoulders and gave me a sturdy handshake.

"Who's here Bells?" I heard Charlie ask from the kitchen. He was attempting to make some Mac 'n Cheese, attempting as the key word. He wouldn't let me help, and knowing his stubbornness he'll eat it and pretend to enjoy it no matter how burnt it is.

I motioned for them to follow me into the kitchen. He looked up from his pot and saw his old friends. "Hey Charlie," Carlisle said.

"Hey you guys! It's been so long," he said doing one of those man-hugs with Carlisle and then enveloped Esme. Charlie has never been the tannest person, but next to them he looked like he spends his whole life in the sun. If Edward hadn't have told me he was adopted, you'd never have guessed.

They started chatting while Charlie was still trying to cook, and from the smell, failing miserably.

As soon as we got to my room, Alice started tearing through all my boxes labeled clothes. "No good, not happening, what the hell is this?" She exclaimed holding up an old hoody that was from my mom's college. It really was hideous, but it was so comfy and one of the last things I have left of her.

I laughed, "Not getting rid of any of my clothes, especially that." I said grabbing it from her. "It was moms."

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"It's fine," I told her with a smile, she really doesn't need to apologize over stuff like that, it's not her fault.

Edward was now helping us go through all the boxes; I really do have a lot of clothes, but most of them Alice didn't approve of. I wouldn't let her throw any away, but we came to an agreement of having different piles, one pile for clothes I could wear in public, another for just around the house or if I'm going to their house to hang out, and one for clothes that I shouldn't even wear the their house. All of this was chosen by Alice of course, she even made me try on stuff to see if it looked better on.

Edward chuckled as he pulled out a small pink cloth from one of the boxes. I didn't realize what it was until he held it up and said, "Whoa, Bella! Who would've though you'd wear something like this?"

"Give that to me!" I gasped, grabbing the pink piece of clothing from him. He had just been holding my one and only thong! Justin thought he would be slick and get that for me for my birthday one year. My face was just as red—if not redder—now than it had been when I had gotten it in the first place.

"That definitely goes in the good pile!" Alice gushed. "You need the sexiness of it, even if only you know you're wearing it…unless of course you get a boyfriend—which wouldn't be very hard for you considering your gorgeous…" She trailed off wiggling here eyebrows. Me gorgeous? I don't think so.

My blush was starting to go away until she said that. I glanced over to Edward who now looked a bit uncomfortable. "Shut up Alice." I mumbled.

"What?" She laughed. "We're all girls here, why does it matter?"

Edward glared at her. "I'm not a girl."

"Oh, whoops," she said, pretending to be sorry. "Sometimes I forget. I mean, have you even kissed a girl before?"

I was relieved the topic was off of me as I watched their sibling banter. This question interested me though…I sort of have been wondering the same thing, I mean, not that I care, psh.

The red was finally leaving my cheeks, but now there was a touch of red in Edward's pale complexion. "Yes," he mumbled. I think they forgot I was here, so I went over to my bed to sit and watch.

"You kissing Jessica on the cheek in the third grade to annoy her and make her think she had cooties doesn't count." She said with a smirk.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I haven't kissed a girl before." I was really surprised by this; I would have thought someone like Edward would have girls kissing him all the time. He's charming, funny, gorgeous, entertaining, kind, and did I say gorgeous?

Alice's trilling laughter filled the room. When she laughed it was like bells were chiming. "You're gonna be a 40 year old lip-virgin! Well, regular virgin too, but still!"

Re raised one eyebrow, "Oh really?" He asked her, I was getting into this! It really felt like a show, a comedy-drama cross over.

"Yes really," she told him, her expression challenging.

He threw his hands up in the air and before I could even comprehend what was happening, his lips crashed down on mine. I was still for a moment, shock coursing through my veins, but then I melted into him. My lips moved in sync with his. It was like we were two pieces of a puzzle that finally found each other.

The kiss was short, but very exhilarating.

"Wow," I said once he had backed away and was staring at me.

"I'm sorry," he said, running his hand through his messy hair. Alice was watching us, hand over her mouth to keep from squealing. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "That was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for?!" Alice screeched happily. "That was hot!"

I was blushing again. My face is going to be stained red soon if they keep this up. "It's o-o-okay." I managed to choke out. My lips were tingling.

Alice was still gushing. "And I told you Edward that you two would make a good couple even before we met her! I'm just so good!"

"We aren't a couple," Edward told her indifferently, as if he hadn't just made out with me on my bed. "I was just showing you that I'm not a lip-virgin or whatever you said." For some reason, the little, 'we aren't a couple,' comment made my heart skip a beat. I guess I have come to the conclusion that I like Edward, I like him a lot.

"That's what you say now, but soon enough…." She trailed off laughing like a maniac.

I chuckled quietly. "Whatever you say."

She just beamed in response. "Don't ever question my phychicness."

I smiled. Maybe, just maybe, I actually wanted this vision to come true.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

It didn't take long for Edward and me to start acting normal again. Well, I was acting as normal as I could. His lips on mine had given me such a rush; my mind would randomly wander off while in the middle of a sentence. He seemed to be even more out of it than me.

Alice had left for a date with Jasper at around six. It was seven now.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked for the fourth time. Literally. "Edward!"

"Huh, what, elephants?" he said coming out of his state of trance.

"Elephants?" I asked incredulously. "Are you sick of something? You're totally out of it."

He shook his head to steady himself and leaned back. We were sitting on my bed facing each other; my back was towards the opening and his towards the wall. "I'm sorry; can you repeat what you said?"

I sighed but nodded. Here goes the fifth time. I opened my mouth to speak and at the same time I heard Charlie knock on my door and say, "Bella?" my open mouth squealed and I jumped, getting startled by the unexpected sound. I fell backwards but Edward grabbed my inside of my thighs just before my head hit the floor.

Charlie opened the door slowly to come across me with the top half of my body near the floor and my belly-button down on the bed with Edward's hands planted firmly on my thighs.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked with a guarded expression on his face.

I did my best to smile up at him without blushing; he might take the blush for something else. "Just…hanging around."

Edward removed one of his hands to say, "Hey Mr. S." but by doing so dropped me on my head.

"Ouch! Good going Edward," I scolded him.

"Sorry," he said as I stood up and rubbed the top of my head.

"I was just seeing if you two were hungry. Dinner's downstairs."

"Did you cook it?" I asked, if he said yes then my answer would be no.

"No way," he said chuckling. "I just ordered pizza."

"Okay good, if you made Carlisle and Esme eat your cooking; it would be considered cruel and unusual punishment."

"How kind," he muttered sarcastically. "Be down in a few minutes."

I nodded as he left. "Today is not our day is it?" I asked Edward, laughing.

"Lots of awkward moments," he replied with a sigh. "What's next?"

"I don't even want to think of the possibilities." I told him. He just chuckled in response. "We better get downstairs."

"I suppose," he said then smiled. "Will you do me the honors of allowing me to escort you downstairs my lady?" He asked in a phony British accent and held his hand out for me to take.

I took his hand and in an equally phony accent said, "Why of course my good sir." I grinned at him, all my pearly whites showing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously: "I suppose," he said then smiled. "Will you do me the honors of allowing me to escort you downstairs my lady?" He asked in a phony British accent and held his hand out for me to take.**

**I took his hand and in an equally phony accent said, "Why of course my good sir." I grinned at him, all my pearly whites showing. **

**Bella's POV:**

"That was great Charlie." Carlisle said at the end of the baseball game the guys had been watching. Esme and I were teasing them throughout the game with how involved they got. Guys and there sports. "Thanks for having us over, we have to do this again sometime soon. Maybe my house next time, it's been a while since you've seen it."

"You have to go so soon?" Charlie asked.

Carlisle chuckled. "It's not all that soon, it's ten if you didn't realize, I have a big surgery tomorrow, can't be tired for something like that. I don't think my patient would be very pleased if I messed up."

"You'll probably see Bella there sometime soon." Edward told him only half-joking.

I gave him a stubborn look, "Will not."

"Will too," he argued.

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will _not,_"

"Will too."

Will N—"

"Bells, we all know Edward's right." He said.

Edward laughed. "Vie me five Papa Swan!" They high-fived. Charlie seemed to really like Edward and vice versa.

I crossed my arms, "Humph."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You better give me a hug before I have to go. I didn't take my own car."

I sat there stubbornly as Carlisle and Esme were gathering their stuff. Edward just looked at me. Finally, I sighed and stood up. "I couldn't not say goodbye to my bestest buddy Eddie." I told him holding him tight. His arms felt right around me, as if it were supposed to stay that way.

He cringed at the nickname. I smiled smugly, just the reason I made an effort to call him that. "My name's not Eddie, just Edward."

"Fine then, my bestest buddy _Edward_." I repeated.

"Much better," he said and kissed my cheek. "See you later." Once he left I touched my hand to my cheek. That was the _second_ time his lips met my skin. That's gotta mean something, right?

Wrong. He would never want someone like me. I mean sure, I'm okay looking and thin, but I'm nowhere near as funny as him, and he's absolutely amazing. I'm just…well, just Bella. He obviously likes me as a friend, but I'm sure not for anything else.

I think the kiss put thoughts into my head. I have to keep telling myself that it wasn't because he liked me that way; he was trying to prove something to Alice. That's it. Then why do I keep thinking it's more? Because of the tenderness of the kiss, or was that just in my head, maybe he didn't feel anything at all during it. That was probably all true, he was probably thinking, 'she's my best friend, she wont mind if I show Alice off, we'll laugh about it later.'"

After ten minutes of daydreaming I decided to take a shower. I walked past Charlie who was yelling at the computer.

I laughed. "What did the computer ever do to you?"

He blushed a bit. "I'm trying to find some old friends from high school…on Facebook, but I can't figure it out." His eyebrows furrowed.

Giggling I showed him how to search people and told him I was going to go upstairs.

I grabbed my favorite towel out of the cabinet. It was a really big, soft, baby blue one with my name written in cursive in white with clouds floating around it. As long as it's clean I use it.

I turned the shower on full blast and made the water extra hot. I stepped under the water and inhaled the steam. Hot showers always made me relax and calm down. My relaxation was ruined when I heard the phone ring and Charlie get it. There was lots of mumbling after that but I couldn't make out the words because of the shower, and he was downstairs.

My shower lasted about another 15 minutes. I wrapped my big towel around my body and tucked it under my arms so it wouldn't fall down. I made my way into my room and picked around through my clothes to find my favorite pair of pajamas. A navy blue tank top with matching sweats. If you haven't noticed, I'm a big fan of blue.

I turned my radio up loud and started to sing along with the song Scars by Papa Roach. Great song, look it up if you've never heard it. My towel was still wrapped tightly around me. All my clothes were laid out on my bed as I brushed and blew dry my wet hair. After I finished with that I closed the curtains of my window so no one would be able to see me getting changed.

Just as I let my towel drop to the floor my door flung open and in came Edward.

"Oh my gosh!" we both screamed at the same time as I quickly grabbed my towel and covered myself as much as I could. He just stood there staring. "Uh, could you please like, not look?!" I exclaimed. God, embarrassing much?

He jumped as if he had been in a trance. "Oh, right, sorry," he covered his eyes as he backed out of the door. I heard him stumble backwards and fall into something. I couldn't see him anymore so I couldn't tell what he fell into. I tucked the towel under my arms again so I could make sure he was okay.

Once I got in the hallway I couldn't help but laugh at what I saw. He was partly under a _huge_ metal ladder that we had been using to hang our clothes…..that wasn't its original purpose; Charlie had wanted to paint the outside and didn't want his "special ladder to rust." They were his words I swear. He was tangled in the clothes.

"More awkward stuff," he said giving up trying to get it off of him. That thing was really damn heavy! I don't see how Charlie could get up on it.

"Told you there were a lot of possibilities," I said sighing. I tucked the towel tighter under my one side and offered him my hand to help him up…..the only problem is, he's a lot taller than me and a lot heavier. By trying to help him up, I ended up losing my balance and falling—get this—right on top of him, in my wet towel. Is there even a possibility for anything more awkward?

It was a bit painful though to tell you the truth, since he was covered by the ladder my hip was banged against one of the points and my feet were caught in one of the sections, therefore, I couldn't get up either…unless I wanted to break my feet.

"Oh god, how red is my face?" I asked, trying to get up but failing.

"Like a tomato…..or redder." He chuckled awkwardly. "Can you get up? Cause, I can't really with both you and the ladder on top of me." He wiggled a little from under me; at least I'm not heavy.

"Uhm, not really, my feet are kinda stuck in between the bars."

"Uh, so if you can't get up on your own…and I can't get you off…there's only one thing to do." He said, looking even more uncomfortable than before. He sounded so serious about it which made me crack a smile.

I then realized what he was talking about and groaned. "Please don't be thinking what I think your thinking." Please don't say it, please don't say it, _please_ don't say it!

"Well, confusing way of putting that, but I think I am. We have to call your dad." He told me.

He said it. I groaned again, "Why?"

"Do you want to stay like this?"

"No," Yes, I thought, but wouldn't dare let myself say that. Just because I was embarrassed about the whole situation—and in a tiny bit of pain from the bar—didn't mean I'm not happy about it. "I'm not going to call him, go ahead."

He rolled his eyes, "Papa Swan!" he called then whispered, "Maybe if we are really nice, he won't hold this against us."

I giggled but nodded.

Charlie started talking while he was walking up the stairs, "I heard lots of noise up here, is everything okay? I figured it was since you guys kept talking," he said then actually saw us. Me—naked besides my towel and practically straddling Edward—and Edward who was underneath my body and partly covered by the hamper with the most adorable expression on his face, half scared to death and the other half amused. "Uhm, Bells, is there something I should know…?"

"No!" Edward and I exclaimed at once. Edward cleared his throat. "Uh, well I walked in on Bella getting dressed." Why would he say that? How dumb is he? Does he _have_ a brain?

Charlie's eyes shot open at this and Edward noticed, "I mean, I did it on accident, I wouldn't have if I knew she was getting dressed, even is she just had a bra on it would have been better." Okay, let me answer my previous questions. He would say that because he is an absolute _idiot_, he is insanely dumb, and no, he doesn't have a brain!

It seemed like Charlie's eyes kept getting bigger with each word that left his mouth. "I mean, I mean, not that I would walk in on her like that either, but I'm saying….Oh never mind. Can you just get her off of me so I can explain the rest?" He seemed to have worried eyes and kept glancing downstairs. Charlie does own a gun…..I would probably be afraid too if I was in his situation, instead I was just mortified.

Charlie nodded but still looked skeptically at him. He unwound my feet from the bar.

Once I was standing upright and I had my towel more securely under me, Edward continued. "Okay so the whole walking in on thing," he glanced at Charlie. "So, I started backing up with my eyes closed and since I couldn't see I backed into this huge metal, deathtrap of a ladder!" I laughed, he would find a way to make this less awkward, he's good at making things into jokes. "So then, she tried to help me up 'cause I got stuck, but then she fell and got her feet caught in the ladder, so really it was just a big mistake." He was breathless by the end of his little rant.

Charlie seemed satisfied by this answer because he nodded and said, "Okay, but Bells, next time fall on someone when you have clothes on."

My face got bright red…….again. "I'll do my best." I told him.

"That's all I can ask for," He said simply. We all just stood there until Charlie finished, "Go get dressed, then you can do what you have to do."

"Okay, you stay right here, don't move, don't turn the knob, and don't do anything. Understand?" I told him pointing to the area right in front of the door to my room.

"Yes, _mother_," he said.

"Very good," I closed the door. I quickly got changed into my pajamas and made my hair look semi decent. I didn't have enough time to make myself look great. "Come in!" I called, "I'm decent!"

He peered into my room slowly as if expecting something to pop out and scare him, but it was just me. I was sitting on my computer chair, one of those chairs that spin around. I was spinning myself when he finally got all the way in.

"Back so soon, eh? Couldn't keep away from me, right?" I joked.

"Yeah, that's exactly why." He said rolling his eyes. "Actually, I left my cell phone here." He pointed to my night stand which held his Blackberry. I hadn't even noticed it there.

"Oh, because God forbid you don't have your phone for one day….or night really."

He pretended to look hurt as he put his hand over his heart, "You know that's not possible, my phone is my _life_, my life I tell you!"

"Alright," I started, "So you're a girl now? I've never once heard a guy say something like that." I giggled. That's the kind of stuff Angela would have said, nothing any guy should say. Thinking of Angela…..I have to call her soon.

He shrugged, "I have multiple personalities."

"Should I be expecting some kind of alter ego from you that will come to my house and kill me in my sleep?"

"Not that I know of," he said thinking. He looked dead serious. "But, I mean, don't those nut cases not remember anything from their alter ego? Like, maybe I'm the one that's causing all those disturbances in town." Much to my relief his expression changed to joking. I was a little nervous at first.

This sparked my interest. Disturbances? Why haven't I heard anything about them? "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged as he pulled out a pack of gum from his pocket. "Want some?"

"Sure," I said grabbing a piece of it and putting it in my mouth, mmm, minty fresh. "So, what are you talking about? And, don't just shrug."

"Like a week before you moved here there's been some burglary's. Nothing ever huge, I think the biggest was someone reported 100 dollars missing and someone else reported some of their jewelry but not even real gems, not that it gives whoever's doing it right to do it but still. And, they took a few people's phone book, no clue why they couldn't just go buy one, guess they were really trying to find someone's number." He shrugged again. "Probably just a bunch of teenagers, nothing to worry about, just make sure your doors are locked."

He stopped talking for a second and it gave me time to think. Why would someone want a phone book? That's just strange.

"Oh, and if both your dad and you aren't home, make sure the TV is on or a radio or something, and some lights; just to make it look like someone's home. The robber seems to only go to houses without people because no one's ever even had a chance to catch him."

I nodded, a little scared now, with my luck I'd be the one exception to the whole only going to people not home thing.

He brought my closer, "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing, the guy might not even be around anymore, no one's had anything missing since last week. Probably out of town right now, he can't be expecting much in a little town like this. He knows he'll get caught soon enough."

I nodded. "Okay." I tried to make my voice sound confident, but I had a bad feeling about this.

**A/N: heey guys! I know that was a bit of a strange chapter, but I wanted some humor in it and the ending I sort of needed for what's going to happen next. Any ideas of what's going to happen with the robber? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey everyone, I got a request asking if I could write the scene with Edward walking in on Bella in Edward's point of view and I liked the idea. So here it is plus some more happenings! **

**Previously: ****He brought my closer, "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing, the guy might not even be around anymore, no one's had anything missing since last week. Probably out of town right now, he can't be expecting much in a little town like this. He knows he'll get caught soon enough."**

**I nodded. "Okay." I tried to make my voice sound confident, but I had a bad feeling about this.**

**Edward's POV:**

"Whoo-hoo, yeah Papa Swan! We got another point!" I exclaimed watching the much anticipated baseball game, it was Washington versus California and we were winning by one point. There was only like two minutes left in the game and the score was 12-11, there was a close chance for the other team to beat us, we just need one more point!

Charlie—or as I call him Papa Swan—didn't say anything back, we just kept leaning closer and closer as the game continued. Carlisle likes baseball, but he didn't get into like us, he is more……uh, calm about it, he's calm about everything though so it wasn't really a surprise.

Esme and Bella were teasing us saying how could we get into something like this, I promised Bella I'd take her to a baseball game and how much better it is when you in the first row watching all of this!

We were on our last inning and only one more hit to go. The crowd and us got quiet—Esme and Bella were whispering to each other—the pitcher from California threw the ball……..and we knocked that ball out of the park baby!

"It's going," I started, "It's going, it's gone!" I yelled at the end of it.

It's so easy to get along with the Swan's; they are just downright nice people. I mean, from the beginning I knew Bella was awesome, but her dads just as cool!

"Nice!" Charlie exclaimed, "We all knew that was going to happen though, California didn't have a chance."

"Of course not, nothing can beat Washington State!" Carlisle chimed in…finally; he was actually getting excited about something! I need to mark my calendar! I mean, sure, he's great, but he needs to like get into something.

Bella and Esme were still laughing at us, making fun of our rants and stuff like that when Carlisle said. "That was great Charlie. Thanks for having us over, we have to do this again sometime soon. Maybe my house next time, it's been a while since you've seen it."

Darn! We have to go now? I was hoping to spend more time with Bella after the game, I really should have brought my own car, would have been a hell of a lot smarter, not like I have to wake up early or anything.

Carlisle was making some lame joke about how his patient tomorrow wouldn't be pleased if he messed up the surgery. No shit Sherlock, I thought he'd _want_ you to mess up.

"You'll probably see Bella there sometime soon," I told Carlisle and Bella gave me the cutest little look.

Her nose crinkled up, her forehead creased, and her lips pouted. Aggh! I take one look at that girl and my heart goes souring, I can't help it! I've never, ever felt that way about a girl before……not saying that I've felt that way with guys, but it's just a new feeling for me. Of course I've had my middle school crushes, but never anything like this. Hearing her voice on the phone created a smile on my face no matter what kind of mood I was in, seeing her was even better, it was like a rush when I saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and hair with the smallest tint of red whenever the sun shown down on it.

I'm sure no one noticed the little things about her like I do. I notice _everything. _I know exactly how her nose crinkles when she is about to be stubborn, or how when she's happy she's all smiles, and not just tiny smiles, full out grins showing her bright, white teeth off to the world.

Is it sort of creepy to know that much even though I just really _met_ her like yesterday? It's not like we haven't been talking, we've talked for weeks before any of this. We even video chatted a bunch of times using Skyype. So, it's not like I'm one of those guys that sees a hot girl and falls for her just for her looks, I know Bella's personality, I don't fall for girls easily, and obviously, I've fallen for her.

I'm not the type of guy to go for the hot girl with the snobby personality. Trust me, I had my chance when Tanya asked me out a few weeks ago, she's the hottest girl at school—well was now that Bella's here—and definitely the most popular, but I declined the offer.

"Will not." Bella stated, making me come out of my trance.

"Will too," I told her. Does she really think that with her coordination and balance she can stay out of the hospital for long?

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will _not,_"

"Will too."

"Will N—"

Edward stopped Bella mid-'not' to agree with me. "Bells, we all know Edward's right." He said.

I laughed, "Give me five Papa Swan!" I told him raising my hand in the air.

Bella crossed her arms and leaned back with a grunt. That's another thing about her, she doesn't like being wrong, she's stubborn as hell, I'll tell you that, way worse than anyone I know…..well besides Alice, no one can beat Alice.

Carlisle and Esme went to go get there stuff from the kitchen and Charlie followed chatting their ears up. Obviously he was glad to be back, my parents were just as happy, I had heard the name Charlie a few times before with them telling me old stories, but if they ever mentioned a last name, it didn't make me connect him to Bella.

"You better give me a hug before I have to go." I said, trying to imitate her pout. I don't think anyone really could do that though. It was like her signature expression. "I didn't take my own car." Stupid, stupid me for not doing that!

She just sat there. I was getting to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get up. I just looked at her, waiting, hoping that she'd decide to say goodbye, if not, I'd just bug her by texting her later, she can't be angry forever over a dumb thing like that.

She sighed but then a smile lit up her face. Ahh, that's the Bella I love. I love? Did I really just…..think that!? Do I love her? It can't be more than a crush….right?

"I couldn't not say goodbye to my bestest buddy Eddie." She told me, wrapping her arms around my waist. She seemed so fragile next to me. She was at least a head shorter, and she was very thin, not that I was super muscle man, but bigger than her.

I cringed at the nickname. Why does everyone think that someone with the name Edward likes to be called 'Eddie' or 'Ed' for short? I don't like any of those, just Edward.

"My name's not Eddie," I told her even though she very well knew that, "just Edward."

"Fine then, my bestest buddy _Edward_." She said again, smirking.

"Much better," I said, and with a burst of confidence I leaned in and kissed her very quickly on a cheek. A best friend can do that right? "See you later."

I followed Carlisle and Esme out the door with a quick goodbye to Charlie.

"So, that was nice," Esme gushed. "We haven't seen him in so long! And Bella seems like such a nice girl! I'm glad you have her Edward."

"Have her?" I asked, "She's just my friend."

Carlisle laughed, "Do you normally kiss your girl friends on the cheek?"

"Okay, she's not my 'girlfriend' just a friend that's a girl. And I see nothing wrong with it," I said shrugging nervously. Have they caught on to me? Am I seriously that obvious? Wow, I sound like I've committed a crime.

"Whatever you say," Esme said, smiling at me from the mirror in the car.

* * *

When we got inside I went to my pocket to grab my cell to see what Jasper and Emmett were up to. It wasn't there, I didn't leave it in the car, I didn't even have it out, unless it fell out of my pocket when I sat down.

Ah-ha, I remember, when I went up to Bella's room with Alice I put it down on her night stand. Guess I better go get it, oh shucks, I have to go see Bella again, how downright horrid.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going back over to Bella's, I forgot my cell phone."

"Call first," Esme said, "Don't just go, make sure they are still up for a visitor."

I rolled my eyes, it's not like I was going over there to hang out for the rest of the night….but if they happened to invite me to stay longer, I wouldn't say no.

I grabbed the house phone—because I don't have my cell—and dialed the Swan's number.

It didn't take long for Charlie to answer, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Edward."

"Oh, hey Edward, ugh, so stupid!" he exclaimed. Uhm, was he saying I was stupid? I didn't do anything to him….why would I be stupid? "Oh, not you, I'm talking to my computer, its acting weird."

I laughed, "I don't think it's going to talk back."

"I know that," He said sighing. "Anyway, what's up, anything you needed?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could come back over, I left my cell phone in Bella's room." I told him.

"Sure, you don't need to ask, just stop on by." He said.

"That was my plan," I said laughing, "Mom and dad told me I had to call first to see if you were 'still up for a visitor.'"

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's fine, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay thanks." I hung up the phone. I grabbed my keys from the little key dish that Alice had made in the fifth grade, and made my way over to my Volvo. Ahh, my precious, precious Volvo, what would I do without you. If it were a girl, I'd marry it.

The drive from my house to Bella's wasn't very long. A drive from my house to anywhere in Forks isn't very long. Hell, a drive from anywhere in Forks to anywhere else in Forks isn't very long.

I knocked on the door and heard Charlie yell, "Come in!"

Charlie was still on the computer, he was on Facebook on a guy named Billy Black's page. "Hey Edward." He said, tearing his eyes away from the computer screen. "You can go right up; Bella should be in her room."

"Okay, thanks." I told him as I sprinted up the stairs. I heard the song Scars by Papa Roach even before I was half way up, hmm, good taste in music. Faintly I could hear her voice along with the words. From what I could hear, she was really good, I'd have to get her to sing when the music was quieter…..so I could actually hear _her_ clearly.

I flung the door open about to make some stupid comment like, 'honey I'm home,' but instead I opened the door to see Bella dropping her towel…..completely naked.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed and her voice mirrored mine at the same time. She fumbled with her towel trying to cover up most of her. I just stood there staring….I didn't know what to do. It would probably be smart of me to look away or something, but her body was like art, it was curved in the most perfect places, her skin tone even throughout.

"Uh, could you please like, not look?!" She exclaimed taking my thoughts out of my head and making me focus on what was happening now.

"Oh, right, sorry," I said covering my eyes and backing away slowly. I don't know why I didn't just turn around, I had to make it difficult and walk backwards.

I kept walking back until I tripped over something, I was just about to catch my balance but when I stumbled I knocked down this big metal thing and it fell partially on top of me. Ouch, it was heavy! I realized it was some kind of a ladder…..with clothes on it? Make-shift dryer I see.

I tried to get the thing off of me but it would not budge! What was it, a freaking tank?

It didn't take long for Bella to come out. She hadn't gotten dressed yet but she was wearing a huge blue towel so she was completely covered. She just started cracking up. I really couldn't blame her, if it were the other way around, I'm sure I'd be laughing.

"More awkward stuff," I said, nodding my head to the my of best ability. I was trying to fill up the awkward silence……well the awkward silence besides her laughter.

She laughed one more time then sighed quietly, "Told you there were a lot of possibilities."

Huh, no kidding, I could think of a hundred and two things that could have happened. She gave me her hand to help me get up. It probably would have just been smarter if she moved the ladder from on top of me, then I might actually have a chance of getting up. But, that thought came to me _after_ I had already accepted her hand.

I grabbed her hand and—not meaning too—pulled her down on top of me. Okay, so here was this beautiful girl, in a towel, on top of me, who just so happened to be my best friend! How more awkward could you get?

"Oh god, how red is my face?" She asked, attempting to get up, but it seemed like she couldn't either.

"Like a tomato…..or redder." If that's even possible….I added silently to myself with a chuckle. "Can you get up? Cause, I can't really with both you and the ladder on top of me." I wiggled a little and got the ladder to shift a little bit, not enough to get up, but it was something right?

"Uhm, not really, my feet are kinda stuck in between the bars." She told me, in a quiet voice, almost like she was getting ready for a scolding.

Great, so if I can't get up if she's on top of me, and she can't get up, and there's only one other person in the house…."Uh, so if you can't get up on your own…and I can't get you off…there's only one thing to do." I said, not loving the idea of what I was about to say.

She groaned quietly as she figured out what I was going to say, "Please don't be thinking what I think your thinking."

I think I'm thinking what she's thinking I thought. Wow…..I can't believe I understood that. "Well, confusing way of putting that," I said, trying to laugh, "but I think I am. We have to call your dad."

She groaned once more and complained, "Why?" That was another thing, her voice got a little higher than normal when she was complaining.

"Do you want to stay like this?" I asked her. I really could care less, if only her dad wasn't downstairs we could talk for hours like this, wouldn't faze me much.

"No," she said quietly, as much as I expected that answer, still kind of hurt. I know she doesn't—couldn't—like me back the way I like her. Of course, it's a silly hope of mine that she will one day, but a hope is all it will ever be. The second she goes to school everyone—well guys at least—will be all over her, especially Mike and Eric…..I could so see them trying to win her over. Mike was definitely a charmer—at least that's what I hear from Alice and Rosalie—he says what he thinks you want to hear.

"I'm not going to call him, go ahead." She told me with much more authority in her voice. If she was sitting up, I can guarantee she'd have her arms across her chest, it was her stubborn look.

"Papa Swan!" I called as I rolled my eyes. I then whispered, "Maybe if we are really nice, he won't hold this against us." Maybe, we can just explain everything, and I'll be free to get my cell phone and go home…..then go crawl under a rock.

Bella giggled and nodded. Well, she understood my logic.

"I heard lots of noise up here, is everything okay? I figured it was since you guys kept talking," he said when he was about half way up the stairs, once he actually saw us his expression was priceless, if I hadn't been so embarrassed—which is a big thing for me, I get in compromising situations all the time, but this one was pretty bad, and with the girl I likes dad!—I would have laughed. I tried to smile but it felt like I came out wrong.

"Uhm, Bells, is there something I should know…?"

"No!" We both exclaimed. I then cleared my throat to explain. "Uh, well I walked in on Bella getting dressed." I looked at Bella's expression which instantly made me think that I probably shouldn't have said that.

Charlie's eyes shot open as well. Great, aren't I such a smart kid? Well, teenager, but close enough, a kid to Charlie at least. So then, I did what I always do when I say something dumb. I ramble on, not even paying attention to what I'm saying half the time, "I mean, I did it on accident, I wouldn't have if I knew she was getting dressed, even is she just had a bra on it would have been better."

The expression 'if looks could kill' went through my mind as I saw Bella just gaping at me. Great, did I say something stupid again?

"I mean, I mean, not that I would walk in on her like that either, but I'm saying….Oh never mind. Can you just get her off of me so I can explain the rest?" I kept glancing down the stairs and at Charlie who—for all I know—could go downstairs and get his gun, remind me next time not to get into a situation like this with a policeman's daughter.

Charlie nodded and gave me a scary look. Okay rock, where are you at a time like this? I really could use you to crawl under.

Bella tightened the grip on her towel so it wouldn't fall down……that wouldn't be good if she flashed me…again, _and_ her dad. Well, I guess the flashing me was my fault…..but it would be her fault the second time it happened.

"Okay so the whole walking in on thing," I glanced quickly at Charlie who was just standing there, listening, "So, I started backing up with my eyes closed and since I couldn't see I backed into this huge metal, deathtrap of a ladder!" Seriously! That's what it should be called in the stores, 'need a ladder? Come on down and get the huge metal deathtrap!' I'm sure _tons_ of people would buy it. Bella laughed quietly to herself, she liked seeing me under pressure doesn't she. "So then, she tried to help me up 'cause I got stuck, but then she fell and got her feet caught in the ladder, so really it was just a big mistake." I said, taking a big breath at the end, I hadn't realized but I said everything really fast and in one breath.

Charlie nodded and seemed to accept the answer. Thank god! If I had to explain anything else then, well, then I'd be screwed, I'd make Bella take a turn with that. It is her dad after all!

"Okay, but Bells, next time fall on someone when you have clothes on." He told her.

Her face got red again, wow not a surprise. Good thing that the blush on her looks cute, although, I don't think it's possible for her to look bad. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask for," he said, "Go get dressed, then you can do what you have to do." He concluded, at that point he started walking back down to…finish looking up friends on Facebook?

"Okay, you stay right here, don't move, don't turn the knob, and don't do anything. Understand?" Bella said pointing to the little spot in front of her bedroom door.

"Yes, _mother_," I joked with a smirk and a laugh. I stayed put. I just stood there and hummed to myself. It was a melody that's been running through my mind for quite a while now. I've played it on my piano a couple times, trying to make it perfect, I'm not sure exactly what the inspiration has been, but its one of my best pieces.

"Come in!" She called, "I'm decent!"

I slowly peered into the room, opening the door ever so slightly, inch by inch. She was sitting on her computer chair just spinning around.

"Back so soon, eh? Couldn't keep away from me, right?" She joked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, that's exactly why." I said rolling my eyes so I wouldn't show the truth in that statement. Well, I was here to get my phone, but seeing her was a major plus. "Actually, I left my cell phone here." I said pointing to her night stand which held my Blackberry.

"Oh, because God forbid you don't have your phone for one day….or night really."

I put my hand over my heart so I would look hurt. "You know that's not possible, my phone is my _life_, my life I tell you!" I really sounded like a girl just then, I could see my sister saying that, wow…..Alice has rubbed off on me.

I guess Bella was thinking the same thing because she said, "Alright, so you're a girl now? I've never once heard a guy say something like that." She giggled softly.

I shrugged, "I have multiple personalities." It's true, one minute I could be totally fine, the next Emmett or Jasper could say something funny, and the wild me would show. I can be responsible sometimes, while others I can act like a 12 year old.

"Should I be expecting some kind of alter ego from you that will come to my house and kill me in my sleep?"

"Not that I know of," I told her, but then I started thinking. There have been these really creepy things going on lately. Someone—no one knows who—has been stealing stuff from houses. My house has never gotten anything taken….yet at least. "But, I mean, don't those nut cases not remember anything from their alter ego? Like, maybe I'm the one that's causing all those disturbances in town."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking a bit weirded out. That's right, she wouldn't have heard anything about them, no wonder she had no clue what I was talking about. I could have said that to anyone else and they would instantly get it, but the last time someone got robbed was last week, and Bella just got here on Friday.

I shrugged and pulled a piece of spearmint gum from my pocket. I didn't want to worry her, if she would only drop the subject. "Want some?" I asked her handing out the pack of gum and trying to change the subject.

"Sure," she said grabbing a piece and plopping it in her perfect mouth…the one that I kissed not to long ago, thank god I had Alice to blame for that. "So, what are you talking about? And, don't just shrug."

Her stubborn face was on, I swear I'm going to call it that now, its her expression, it belongs to her now, she should copyright that expression….can you do that? I sighed and figured, why bother trying to get out of telling her if I'm going to end up telling her anyway. "Like a week before you moved here there's been some burglary's. Nothing ever huge, I think the biggest was someone reported 100 dollars missing and someone else reported some of their jewelry but not even real gems, not that it gives whoever's doing it right to do it but still. And, they took a few people's phone book, no clue why they couldn't just go buy one, guess they were really trying to find someone's number." I shrugged once more, "Probably just a bunch of teenagers, nothing to worry about, just make sure your doors are locked."

I stopped talking for a minute to see her reaction. She didn't seem nervous or anything, just wondering, like she was thinking hard about something.

"Oh, and if both your dad and you aren't home, make sure the TV is on or a radio or something, and some lights; just to make it look like someone's home. The robber seems to only go to houses without people because no one's ever even had a chance to catch him." I added.

She now looked a little bit worried. Not like she was going to start bawling, just concerned. I put my arm around her and brought her closer, "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing, the guy might not even be around anymore, and no one's had anything missing since last week. Probably out of town right now, he can't be expecting much in a little town like this. He knows he'll get caught soon enough."

"Okay." She said loudly. She was trying to sound brave, but her voice was a little bit too perky and loud that it sounded wrong.

**Bella's POV:**

I yawned as I was in deep discussion with Edward. Well, if you count arguing about our favorite cereals as deep discussion.

"No way! Frosted flakes are way better." I told him, seriously, they are the best!

He looked at me as if I was on a drug, "They are boring, Cinnamon Toast Crunch at least has…flavor!"

"It has flavor," I argued, "Its sweet."

"Well, Cinnamon Toast Crunch is sweet too……and has cinnamon in it!"

"No duh, I thought it had caramel." I said but the end of my sentence got confusing because of a huge yawn. I was insanely tired, but no way was I going to ask Edward to leave.

I didn't have to anyway since he said, "You seem tired," I just nodded, "I better get going anyway, I'll see you later okay?"

I nodded; I really didn't have it in me to fight for him to stay. I wanted sleep anyway. I hugged him goodbye and as soon as he was out of my room I started getting everything ready for bed. I opened up my window since it was pretty stuffy in my house tonight.

I had just laid down and closed my eyes when I heard someone shriek from outside, "MY BABY!" It sounded like a woman's cry, had someone stolen her kid? Was it the guy that has been going around stealing small things here and there? Well, I was sure awake now. I quickly scrambled downstairs where Charlie was about to shoot out the door to see what was up. After all, he is the new Chief of Police here.

He gave me a frantic look as we both raced outside. There wasn't anything going on, it was dead still, the worried cry was even gone now, I noticed Edward's car was still there though. I didn't see him anywhere though.

"Dad, Edward's car is still there!" I hissed and nodded towards the silver Volvo. It was really dark out so I could just make out the shine of his car.

Charlie pushed me behind him and he stalked quietly over to the car. Lots of things were running threw my mind, was Edward okay, where was he?

As we got closer I could distinguish someone's breathing, then, Edward popped up. I jumped and gasped, Charlie did the same.

"Young man!" Charlie said putting on his parental voice, "What are you doing? Who screamed out here?"

Edward looked upset then raised his hand, "Uh, that was, uh, me."

I stared incredulously at him, "You shrieked my baby? What happened?" I could have sworn that had been a woman's voice. Obviously I was wrong.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Someone messed up my car!" He exclaimed, not caring that he just been shrieking about his _car_. Charlie and I got closer to see that the windows were all smashed in, two of the tires were punctured and what really disturbed me was what was written on the back window.

In bright red it said, "E, I'm back, E."

**A/N: and there's the newest chapter! Hope everyone liked it! Please review! I'll give you a cookie! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously: ****He rubbed the back of his head, "Someone messed up my car!" He exclaimed, not caring that he just been shrieking about his **_**car**_**. Charlie and I got closer to see that the windows were all smashed in, two of the tires were punctured and what really disturbed me was what was written on the back window.**

**In bright red it said, "E, I'm back, E."**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward had gotten his car towed and he called his parents to come pick him up. This was really nerve-racking, who would do that? And, what the heck did that message mean on the back of his car? Maybe it was a mistake; maybe whoever did this really hadn't meant to do it to Edward, maybe to us? I mean, it is our driveway after all…..but why would it start off with an E, Charlie and Bella obviously don't start with E's.

I had offered to take Edward home myself but he didn't want me to drive back alone at night, and Charlie didn't want to go because of me being home alone right in front of the crime scene.

Charlie explained to Carlisle and Esme what had happened and they came within minutes. After he explained even more when they were here in person, he started calling more people. He had gotten numbers of people from his new job; he was going to start on Monday, just like I'm going to have to start school.

All the phone conversations between Charlie and his new work mates were about the same, he had them on speaker so I could hear as well. They basically all said that the Cullen's were a much respected family, and they couldn't see why someone would choose their car to do this to. They also told him about the character that's been around the town, they all suspect it's him, they just can't figure out why Edward would get the worst of the beatings so to say.

A few of them said that it was probably just a random car thing, he had not intention to do this to a certain person, the Volvo just happened to be there when he felt like messing around with someone.

I didn't know what to think, I had heard so many stories from the police guys my dad talked to. Charlie shooed me to bed around 12:30, he told me that people were going to make sure to start investigating even harder than before.

When I went upstairs to my room, only then did I remember how tired I was. With all the excitement I had totally forgotten. I plopped down on my bed and just lay there on top of my blankets. I stared at the ceiling just thinking of everything that has happened.

So, while being at Forks for less than two days I got intensely kissed by a guy I absolutely like, found out that this guy was adopted, got clothes advice from a crazy pixie girl, and pretty much witnessed a crime in my front yard. Well, it's not going to be boring here is it?

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Ugh, school, a new school to make it worse. Edward and I didn't get a chance to hang out yesterday which was sort of depressing. Shoot, Bella, stop thinking like that! He can't be with you every minute; he has a life besides you! I shook my head, yes I was upset we didn't get to hang out yesterday, but maybe he'll be in some of my classes.

I was really hoping that I'd get classes with him, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. I got along with all of them, so hopefully at least one of them will be in each of my classes. Everyone else has been in school for a little over a month, so, I'll have a lot to catch up on, good thing I'm smart.

Unwillingly I took off my warm covers only to be greeted with the cool, still air. I shivered involuntary. It's only October 10th and already freezing, isn't it supposed to be later in the _winter_ when it gets cold? Oh wait, I'm in Forks, always cold, well pretty much always.

I changed into a pair of dark jeans and a simple green t-shirt, easy, comfortable, cute, exactly my style.

Charlie had already gone to work by the time I got downstairs. He has to leave about a half an hour earlier than me everyday. That's gotta suck, I can hardly wake up at the time I do, let alone half an hour earlier.

I knew exactly where to go; since Edward couldn't come over I decided just to drive around. I found out how to get to the school, very easy.

I jumped into my truck about ten minutes earlier than I normally would have to. I wanted to be there a bit sooner than everyone else, I still have to go to the office building to get my schedule and map of the school. That should take about five minutes so by the time I get back to the main building, everyone else should be there.

I got there within five minutes. See, I told you it was easy, and that's saying someone because I get lost a lot.

"Hello," I called quietly when I opened the big glass door to the office building.

"Oh, hello dear, is there something you need?" I woman with a very kind voice said when I got closer to her desk. Mrs. Cope was her name.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Isabella Swan, I just moved here and I was told to pick up my schedule here."

A shadow of realization came upon her face, "Oh right! We've been expecting you, the new chief's daughter right?" she asked me as she fumbled around with papers on her desk; looking for my stuff I'm assuming.

I nodded, "Yeah just got here on Friday."

She smiled again as she handed me my stuff, "Well, I hope you like it here. Okay, these are your papers, this is the map of the school, don't be too worried though, its not a school to get easily lost in, so if the map doesn't help you, I'm sure you could ask anyone and they could point you to your next class." I thanked her as I took my papers. "Hope you have a wonderful first day." She said, beaming.

I nodded my thanks and I walked back out to my truck. I quickly drove back to the main building, and just like I had guessed, there were many more cars. I found a space right next to Alice's yellow Porsche, her, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all standing there laughing.

"So, does it sound like a plan?" Emmett said, stifling a small laugh. They were up to something.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked suspiciously as I locked my truck and stumbled over to them.

"Esme and Carlisle are going away for the weekend, and we were all going to try to get together, just stay there for the night, you up for it?" Emmett asked me.

I smiled, "Sounds like fun….I'll have to ask Charlie though." Charlie letting me sleep over a house with guys and no parents? For some reason I highly doubt that.

It was like Alice read my mind, "Don't say anything about the guys unless he asks, just ask if you can have a sleepover with Rosalie and me. If he asks about the guys say they……have plans. You won't technically be lying; after all they do have plans…only with us." She laughed.

I nodded, "Okay, awesome."

She beamed, "So, let me see your schedule! I need to see if we have any classes together!" I handed it to her and she glanced through it. Her facial expressions were pretty funny the entire time she was reading. "Well, you have first period English with Edward and I, you have second period with Jasper, third with Rose, fourth is the lunch period so we all have that together, fifth with Emmett and Edward, sixth with me, and seventh with Edward." She glared, "How come I only get two classes with her and Edward gets three?"

"That's just the way it worked out lil sis," he said teasing her and went to go ruffle her hair. The answering glare she gave him made him he draw his hand back slowly.

"Don't you dare." She hissed in between her teeth. "If you mess up my hair, I'll mess up your car once it's done."

He blanked, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" she said, dead serious. I honestly think she would, if I were Edward I'd stop testing her right this instant.

He just chuckled, "Okay fine, I'll be good."

She was smiling again, "Okay good, now, let's show Bella to her locker, then we can all meet up before English. Sound good?" This girl is seriously bi-polar.

I laughed. "Okay, sounds great."

* * *

"Hey, remember me?" a cute, blonde haired boy asked me as I closed my locker.

"Oh, yeah, Mike right?" He was the one that helped me get to the Cullen's house when I got lost.

"Correct!" he exclaimed then leaned lazily on the locker next to mine. "So, like it in Forks so far?"

I nodded, "It's…rainy, but the people here seem nice." Well, at least the people I know.

"Yeah," he said then shifted from one foot to the other, "So, listen, what's your first class? I can walk you, until, ya know, you start getting used to the school." Then he mumbled, "Even after that."

I opened my mouth to speak, but at that exact moment Edward came over and draped his arm over my shoulder, "You won't have to do that Mike, she'll be fine with me and my sister." I looked up at him as he gave Mike his signature dazzling, crooked smile.

Mike glared at Edward as we started walking away. I could feel his eyes on us even when our backs were towards him.

"He's a sorry loser, don't mind him."

I laughed, "He seems nice, he was just trying to help." What was wrong with manners?

"More like, just trying to get into your pants," Edward mumbled quietly. "He tells you what you want to hear, of course, only until he gets what he wants. The same thing happened to this girl Jessica. They were going out for about a month, he was charming, sincere, and gave her pretty much everything she asked for. Then, he tried to get her to have sex with him, she refused, and he broke up with her."

Jerk. He didn't seem like someone who would do that. Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover eh?

"Well, here we are English class, how fun." Edward mumbled, opening the door for me. Yeah, fun alright.

The rest of the day went pretty good, my teachers seemed nice enough, except for my history teacher Mr. Marrone, he scared me. He yelled at me because I was late and threatened to give me a detention if it ever happened again! I mean, come on, it's my first day of school and I was only like two minutes late! Jeesh.

I ended up going to the Cullen's after school. I left a quick message on Charlie's cell phone telling him I'd be home later on and not to worry. He had told me earlier he'd be sort of late because down at the police station they were going to be working more on the case of whoever messed up Edward's car.

"So, what are we going to do?" Emmett asked lazily as he sat on the couch, his arm sprawled across Rose's shoulders.

I shrugged my shoulders, as did everyone else…except Jasper. "I have an idea." He said grinning.

Emmett seemed to catch on fast, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nodded slowly, "I think so."

"Paintball!" they both screamed at once…….I groaned.

"Ah, nice!" Edward exclaimed getting up to high five his buddies. Alice looked excited—as always—and Rose seemed fine with the idea.

It seemed that I was the only one not wanting to play.

"Oh come on Bells!" Edward whined, "It'll be fun."

"Fun means getting pelted with hard balls?" I said and Emmett grinned, "Oh shut up," I said pointedly at him, "You know what I mean."

He shrugged, chuckling softly, "I'm going to go get the stuff." He and Jasper ran upstairs while Alice and Rosalie went outside.

"Can't I just watch?"

"Nope," Edward said, "It won't be any fun, you'll have a great time, you won't get hurt or anything. The worst that has happened to any of us was a few bruises, we have uniforms to wear, a bunch of extra ones too. It'll be safe." He said trying to convince me. Gosh, why does he have to be such a good persuader?

"Fine," I sighed giving in, "But, if I die, I'm blaming you." Seriously, people have died because of paintballs!

He smiled, "All the blame will be mine, I understand."

By the time we got outside Emmett and Jasper had everything thrown on the ground. We were just going to play in the field behind their house, we would play just in the backyard but we wanted to make sure we didn't hit the house.

"Okay, so for any new members," Emmett said then coughed, "Bella." I grimaced. "The rules are, put on you protective gear," he held up a big white suit and a pair of big goggles, like the ones you wear when doing a science experiment. "Get your paintball gun, and shoot people from the chest down, and….other than that, just run like crazy and try not to get shot!"

I nodded along with every new thing he said. He handed me the big white suit and I climbed in. It made me feel all bulky, but it also made me feel safe from any flying balls of paint. Edward had to help me get the zipper in the back; I could get it up to an extent, but not the whole way.

After everyone was ready Alice came over to me and whispered, "Your gonna have a blast! This is so much fun, and the first time is always the best!"

I nodded and smiled, I guess I can hope for the best right?

We spread apart, hiding behind trees and bushes all throughout the giant, tree-covered field. Rose would signal when to start.

"Go!" Rose called loudly from her hiding place. My heart started thumping harder than it had been previously.

I quietly peered around the huge tree I was hidden behind. It really was gigantic! I wouldn't be able to put my arms around it that's for sure.

I heard a rustle in the trees behind me and jumped. Turns out it was just a bird. Bella, stop being paranoid! You'll find them and shoot them, don't let them get to you.

I sprinted towards another tree about three yards away, I was just about to quietly turn around when I felt a huge bang against my back. I turned to see Emmett laughing furiously. That was when all hell broke loose.

From Emmett laughing, everyone knew where we were, so everyone came running towards us which caused us to run towards the middle of the field. We were now in the open area.

I was laughing hysterically; I was actually getting a few pretty good hits. I was now covered in all different colors of paint, some was even splattered in my hair, but they were right: this really _is_ a blast!

Edward had his back towards me while he aimed at his sister. Since he wasn't looking it was my chance to finally get him. He had been the only one I haven't been able to hit, and the one that I wanted to hit the most.

I quietly snuck up close enough to be able to get him, I pulled the trigger and a huge blue paintball splattered him, straight on his back.

He turned around quickly at the impact, getting his gun ready; he was just about to shoot when he said, "You better run Swan." with a huge grin.

I took that warning. I ran and ran but with a zigzag so it would be hard for him to focus on me. I stumbled quite a few times but never actually fell…….thankfully.

I didn't realize I'd been running so long, but I could no longer hear the others, only Edward's footsteps from close behind me. It seemed like he wasn't going to hit me with the paintball gun anymore, just looked like he was trying to catch me.

I ran into the forest and slumped up against a tree to catch my breath. This was really something, Edward chasing me, that's something I could get used to. I chuckled quietly to myself and peered around the tree.

Just as I was doing so I felt hands on both sides of me and someone whisper darkly in my ear, "Caught you."

I turned around and met Edward's green eyes. "Hi."

He smiled, "Hello to you too. Felt like giving me a work out I see? You're pretty fast."

I shrugged, "As long as I'm not tripping then I'm a good runner."

He smiled then slung his arm over my shoulder, "You're something else."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked innocently, a little more timidly than I had planned.

"Nope," he said and my face fell. "It's a _great_ thing." His smile showed me how sincere he was.

I gave him a huge grin, "Well then, you're something else too."

**A/N: Hey everyone! I really hope you liked that chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been pretty busy lately. Well, PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll do my best to update soon!**

**And, if anyone has any questions or concerns about this chapter—or any chapter really—than feel free to ask, I'll always answer. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey everyone! I've decided to do a new thing, I'm going to mention one of my reviewers name. I'm going to pick my favorite review for the previous chapter and give that person a shout out! So I'm going to start with this one: **

**So this chapter is dedicated to TwilighterluvsEdward. Her review was really funny! I love funny reviews :) **

**Previously: ****He smiled then slung his arm over my shoulder, "You're something else."**

"**Is that a good thing?" I asked innocently, a little more timidly than I had planned.**

"**Nope," he said and my face fell. "It's a **_**great**_** thing." His smile showed me how sincere he was.**

**I gave him a huge grin, "Well then, you're something else too."**

**Bella's POV:**

"So, liked your first time of paintball?" Emmett asked as we made out way back to the house. We all had our goggles on our foreheads; they were making a paint outline.

I nodded, "Yeah, it was…well it was insanely fun!" It seriously was though, it was exhilarating and exciting, it was fun, and it ended greatly with Edward chasing me……honestly that was probably one of my favorite parts. Can you blame me though?

We were now in sight of the house and Edward's arm was still around my shoulders. He kept getting even more paint on me though because his hands were covered. Not that I was going to complain, I'd rather be covered in paint then have him let go.

Emmett and Jasper kept making kissy faces at us that we either just ignored or laughed at.

"Guess who I am!" Emmett said going up to Jasper and throwing his arms around him, "Oh Jasper! I'm just totally all over you even though I don't love you!"

"And I'm totally fine with your arms around me whenever….but I only like you as a _friend_." Jasper answered, making his eyes look all innocent as he stared up at Emmett.

My face got red and at that point Edward took his arm off of me. Great guys, couldn't let me enjoy it could you?

"Do you know who we are?" Emmett asked again.

I just ignored them, so did Edward.

It didn't take us too long to get to the house, only about five minutes. It wasn't like we were a mile away.

Emmett went home saying he had to help his mom—Terry—with some house-work. Surprisingly, his mom is really tiny, his dad isn't in the picture anymore, he passed away when Emmett was a kid. Rosalie and Jasper had to leave to because they were having family over. That left, Alice, Edward and I.

Edward was in the shower and Alice and I were getting some of our school work done. I didn't have too much considering it was my first day, most of my stuff were just worksheets telling me what to expect and what we would be doing the rest of the year. I did end up helping Alice out with her biology homework. I've always been really good at it.

"So, what are the stages of mitosis again? I can never remember their order!" she complained, chewing the eraser on her pencil.

I laughed, "You might want to make an acronym or something for it. They are interphase, prophase, metaphase, anaphase, telephase, and cytokinesis. It can be anything stupid like; I Provide Medicine Always To Chill. Or something dumb like that, just anything you can remember."

That's what I would always do for pretty much anything. It really helped me memorize stuff. Not even just acronyms, just little sayings or hints to help me remember something.

She nodded, taking in what I was telling her, "Okay, what about Icing, PacSun, Macys, Aero, Timberland, and Converse."

I chuckled, "Stores?" I asked her, how would she be able to remember just the name of stores?

She shrugged with a smile, "Like you said, make it anything _I _can remember, and I can remember so many store names in so many different orders that it's not even funny. I plan ahead when I go shopping so I know exactly which stores I'll be going to and when. This way if I think like I'm shopping in biology I'll remember. Oh! Wouldn't it be awesome if we could go on a field trip to the _mall?_" She squealed thinking of the idea, "That would just be amazing!"

I nodded to what she was saying, sort of shocked with how much pre-planning she goes to just to go shopping.

A glint appeared in her eyes, "You know, one day I'm going to have to take you shopping with me! It'll be so much fun!"

I remember the text Edward had sent me once telling me how awful shopping with her would be. I was about to tell her how much I despise shopping, but the hopeful gleam in her eyes made me feel like I had to say yes and act excited.

"That sounds great!" I said as enthusiastically as I could when talking about shopping.

She beamed, her homework was the least of her worries now, "Oh gosh it'll be fun! We can go to Aero and Wet Seal! Oh and I heard that Hot Topic just got in these really cute bangles that are all different colors! And we can go out to lunch and…." She went on and on about shopping. Maybe Edward was right when he warned me. One day of shopping couldn't be that bad….could it?

I heard footsteps upstairs, and since Carlisle and Esme weren't here, it was obviously Edward.

Alice must have been thinking the same thing because she jumped up and said, "Well, I think Edward's out of the shower, so I'm going to take mine now….you can either take one after me or just wait till you get home, but, if you take one here you can borrow some of my clothes. I'll be back in a jiffy!" She ran gracefully up the stairs.

Did she really just say jiffy? Does anyone say that anymore? Besides Alice I mean? I just shook my head and laughed. This family really is the best.

I made myself comfortable sitting in the couch. My legs were curled up under me, the house was really cold and I was wearing short sleeves. I just got situated when I heard Edward's phone start ringing.

"Edward!" I called loudly up the stairs, not wanting to move.

"Yeah?" he shouted from his rooms. You see, the walls in this place are really thing so it's easy to hear each other.

"Your phones ringing!" I called back.

"Can you please answer it? I'll be down in a second."

I sighed but yelled that I would. I got out of my comfortable position and got his phone. It came up as an unknown number, so either the person *69'd the call or it was someone that wasn't in Edward's contact list.

"Hello?" I answered cheerfully, well trying to be cheerful.

"Edward?" came a voice that was seemed too deep. Almost like he was trying to sound different, I could tell it wasn't Jasper or Emmett though, they wouldn't be able to stay serious.

"No," I said. Could he seriously not tell that I was a girl?

"Alice?" the voice asked again.

"No, this is Bella….may I ask who's calling?" I asked a little creeped out. Seriously, who was this guy?

All I heard was deep breathing from the other line and the faint sound of a television playing in the background.

"Please answer me, who are you?" I asked a littler sterner but also quieter. Edward better get his butt down here!

Still there was just that constant breathing. Nothing else, it seemed like the guy was thinking of what to say.

"If you don't say something soon, I'm going to hang up," I said, getting frantic. He obviously knew who he was calling, so I couldn't try to put the thought in my mind that it was a wrong number. Unless of course I tried to believe that he was trying to call a different Edward and Alice, not very likely though.

The breathing got a bit deeper until the man cleared his throat. When he spoke it his voice wasn't as deep anymore, but his voice reminded me of someone from a horror movie. "Tell Edward and Alice, that I'm back…and I'm not leaving this time. I'll find them. I know everything."

I tried to speak once more but I heard a clicking sound, leaving the phone disconnected and the dial tone the only noise I could hear. I pressed the off button and sunk down in the carpet, not bothering to make it over to the couch.

My throat closed up and I was breathing is short pants, staring straight ahead not looking at anything. My fists were clenched so tight that my knuckles were white and my heart was beating unnaturally fast. I quietly and slowly brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, and just stared. I wanted to call Edward but I didn't trust my voice. I just sat there for what seemed like hours but could have only been a minute.

At least, that's what I was doing until I heard Alice scream.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked the chapter :) please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is dedicated to…….Edward's Doll! Loved her review, thought it was really funny! **

**Wonder who the next chapter will be dedicated to….make up a clever review and it may be you! **

**Previously: My throat closed up and I was breathing is short pants, staring straight ahead not looking at anything. My fists were clenched so tight that my knuckles were white and my heart was beating unnaturally fast. I quietly and slowly brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, and just stared. I wanted to call Edward but I didn't trust my voice. I just sat there for what seemed like hours but could have only been a minute.**

**At least, that's what I was doing until I heard Alice scream.**

**Bella's POV:**

Alice's scream smacked me out of my own little pity party. I ran as fast as I could upstairs to Alice's room and got there right behind Edward. Her hair wasn't wet yet but I heard the shower running. She must have been just about to get in when she screamed.

She was on the floor crying, her tears falling constantly and consistently. Edward and I gave each other a look as he got closer to her. Her small sobbing body was up against her bed. Her tiny hands were clutching her blanket.

I sat on her bed and brushed her hair back as she sobbed. Edward bent down so he could look at her.

"What's wrong Ali?" he asked her gently, rubbing her arm.

"Edward," was all she croaked out. "Edward." She repeated. I didn't quite understand what was going on.

"I'm right here." He said soothingly keeping his eyes on her.

She shook her head frantically. "N-n-no!" She pointed to her cell phone which lay broken into tiny pieces. She wasn't making any sense. How did the phone have to relate to anything?

Edward didn't understand either. "Ali, take a deep breath, I can't understand you."

She did as he asked her, taking a breath and closing her eyes for a moment. Tears still streamed down her face but she controlled herself. She whispered, "N-not you Edward…Dad." Edward froze.

"What's going on?" I asked, sinking down next to the two of them. Please don't let it be what I'm thinking.

"Dad's back," Alice whispered, "Our _real_ dad."

* * *

After we got Alice to calm down and Edward to unfreeze, we all went into Edward's room and stayed close together.

Alice was still more on the edge than normal, but that's what to expect right? It's not like she should be happy about what's going on.

"Bella," Edward said flatly, his usual goofy voice completely gone. "Please call your dad and let him know."

I nodded and grabbed my phone to dial his number.

"Hello?" he answered after a few minutes.

"Hey dad, it's Bella." I said quietly, I wasn't quite able to find my voice.

"Hey! Is everything okay?"

"Not really," I told him honestly, "We think we know who's responsible for all the robberies….and Edward's car."

As soon as I said the last words, Charlie's voice became all business, almost like he was talking to a client rather than his daughter, "Give me a name and why you think this."

"Edward Masen," I told him quickly, "He is Edward and Alice's real dad, he abused them," I felt Alice cringe when I told him this. She was curled up into a ball right in between Edward and me, leaning slightly towards Edward. "He called both Edward and Alice's phones, I answered when it was on Edward's and he said he's back and not leaving this time, and he said, 'I'll find them, I know everything.'"

I could faintly hear a pen running rapidly over paper, taking notes, good.

"Stay inside, don't come home yet, just stay where you are and lock all the doors. We don't know if he is at the house or what….but just make sure you don't leave. I'll call Esme and Carlisle. Stay safe." He said and with that hung up.

I gave them an overview of what he said. We ran around locking all the doors and windows and whatever we could lock.

I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket telling me I had a text.

_Mind if me, Rosie, and Jasper come over? So bored and all finished with helping my mom…….their company bailed on them too._

_~Emmett_

_NO! Don't come._

_~B_

They couldn't come right now! If they were going to come they should have stayed! We can't have then outside…..if Stalker-Abuser dude—that's what I'm going to call him, 'cause I really don't know how else to address him—really means that he knows everything…..he'll know where they live.

_Too bad, we are on our way already, Rose made me ask to be polite, did she really think I would listen either way? :)_

_~Emmett_

I groaned and shoved my phone back into my pocket without answering. Of course Emmett wouldn't care, did I really think he would? Nothing's going to stop them now, even if I say there's a maniac on the loose around the house. That would make him want to come even more. Emmett loves a good fight and wouldn't for his life let his friends be in danger

I found Edward fumbling with a lock on a window that wouldn't snap shut.

"Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are coming," I said quietly.

He looked stricken but still fumbled with the lock and finally snapped it in place, "They can't come! I can't have even more people I love in danger! You're already here and...and you're in danger just _knowing_ me. Seriously, Bells, this guy is a wacko."

I know that I probably should have been more concerned with the whole wacko thing, but the first thing that popped into my mind was he just said he loved me. Even if it's just a friend way…it's something right?

"You l-love me?" I stuttered incoherently then silently cursed myself. Stupid Bella!

"Of course," he said as if it were the most natural thing ever, "Your one of my best friends."

See Bella? Friend way, that's all there was to expect anyway. Great now I'm talking to myself…..or more like thinking to myself? I'm going crazy.

I guess it could go somewhere further at some point right……wrong. Don't get your hopes up; it's not going to happen.

So, as I kept going crazy thinking—and trying to...unthink?—of ways Edward might love me, the door bell rang and I heard Emmett yell, "Why is your door locked? It's never locked!"

Edward and Alice were sitting on the couch talking quietly to one another, I didn't want to intrude, this wasn't any of my business.

I trotted quickly over to the door, opened it and ushered them inside. "Come on, come on," I chanted as they took their good-ol' time getting inside. As soon as they were past the door, I shut up with a loud bang and locked it.

"What's your problem?" Rose asked, "Nothing's out there."

I shook my head and then realized I had a headache. Ugh, worst time _ever_ to have a headache. "We'll explain, come on."

They followed me to the living room where Edward and Alice were now aware of their guests.

Jasper instantly went right over to Alice, she looked a mess I'll tell you that, and when Alice out of all people doesn't look good, you know something's wrong.

She didn't waste any time in explaining. She was way more calm now, almost—and I mean almost—back to her normal self…..just maybe a little more serious.

"Our freaking dad is back! I can't believe it! He called my phone! So now it's broken 'because I got so pissed that I threw it at the wall! And he totally freaked Bella out 'because he called Edward's phone and Edward told Bella to answer it, and thankfully she didn't throw his phone or else we would have _two_ phones to replace! And then Bella called Charlie and he said to lock all the doors and not leave for anything, so you guys aren't leaving now, oh and he said he was going to call Carlisle and Esme, but they're in a big meeting thingy at the hospital where they weren't allowed to have their cell phones on so I'm not so sure they will answer." Alice said taking a big breath at the end. She said that whole thing without as much as a breath of air! Parts of it I couldn't even understand because she was going so fast.

Jasper had his arm wrapped around Alice in a reassuring way and Emmett looked oddly…..pleasant about this whole thing. Obviously he showed concern towards his friends. This obviously wasn't something they'd want to deal with….it's got to be awful knowing that this man who had ruined their first five childhood years was back, and knew where they lived.

"So, to sum up what she said….we just have to stay inside for now." I turned to Edward, "My dad will probably need to see your cell phone….ya know, in case he can trace the call."

He nodded, "Okay."

It got sort of awkward after that. No one knew what to say. Our quiet breathing was the only sound in hearing distance. Well, that was until we heard sirens outside of the house.

* * *

"This is Officer Daniels, please open up." Came a voice from the front door not long after the sirens started.

I started to stand up but Edward put a hand on my shoulder, "Bella, this isn't your problem, let me work it out." he said quietly, his eyes intense as they stared into mine. I nodded and slowly sat back down and he motioned Alice over to him and they went to the door together. I noticed how he kept a protective stance over his sister. It wasn't obvious, but if you looked closely enough, you could tell he was ever so slightly in front of her with his right arm jutted out the tiniest bit in front of her torso. When you looked at the two of them together, they didn't even look like siblings. The only similarity was their pale skin. Other than that, Edward was very tall while Alice was very tiny and Edward has the greenest eyes I've ever seen, if you look into them long enough it almost seems like they go on for miles, while Alice has blue eyes that match the color the of sky and had the most fragile affect. If people didn't know they were twins, they might think that Alice is quite a few years younger.

I couldn't help but think that this--in some way at least--was my problem, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper's as well. This man is Edward and Alice's history; he's connected to them, and Alice and Edward and connected to the rest of us. It's an ongoing chain, never really stopping. No matter what we try to do, it's going to affect us in one way or another. Happiness if the man gets caught and our friends and safe and happy again, tragedy if this man somehow gets to them, or nervousness if this man is still on the run. This isn't something we can change now; we can't cower in the corner and hope for it to go away. Things like this aren't like that, we have to live through it, we don't have any other choice.

Believe me, if it were up to me, this Edward Masen guy would be in jail by now, but I can't do anything about it but watch. That's what kills me the most. I really can't help my friends. I'm not strong enough to put myself in between them if he ever comes--not that I wouldn't try, but it wouldn't be any use--and I'm not important enough to get anything done.

Officer Daniels was asking Edward and Alice questions about Edward Masen. Just the basics, what he looks like, his main features, if there were any certain place they might be able to find him.

From what I heard I have an idea what Edward Masen looks like. Edward's description was that he had hair that greatly matched his own, very light blue eyes, pretty muscular, and about the same height as Emmett, and he had a tattoo of a phoenix on his left shoulder.

Emmett seemed to be straining his ears as well. His head was stretched out in an odd position facing the door. His face was neutral, no expression showing at all. Jasper's face was showing anger, overwhelming anger, and a hint of something showing how scared he was. He wasn't scared for himself though, you could tell, he was scared for his best friend and girlfriend. None of us here were scared for ourselves. This didn't hurt us like it hurt our friends.

Memories like these shouldn't show up again. By answering all these questions, they must be remembering what had happened all those years ago. Like I said, it's nothing you can run away from, you have to face it head on and hope for the best.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is dedicated to….*dun dun dun* lordoftheringergottwilighed! I thought your review was awesome….and btw, no you can't kill any of my characters xD**

**Previously: ****Memories like these shouldn't show up again. By answering all these questions, they must be remembering what had happened all those years ago. Like I said, it's nothing you can run away from, you have to face it head on and hope for the best.**

**Friday Night  
Bella's POV:**

"Okay, thanks for the ride Edward. See you later!" I called as he dropped me off at my house after school. He nodded his head signaling a goodbye as I waved him off.

I threw my keys into the key bowel as I walked into my house. The whole Edward's dad thing has been pretty much still since Monday. That's both good and bad. Good because we haven't really had to worry about him contacting Edward or Alice, but bad because it means that the police still haven't found him.

The police—my dad included—really have been working non-stop with this case. They tried tracking Edward's phone but came up with nothing. Edward Masen has been using a disposable phone to make any calls. They have had guards watching the Cullen house at random times to see if anything suspicious was happening. But nothing, almost as if that night hadn't happened. There have been no more robberies and no more disruptions, almost as if everything were a dream. More like a nightmare.

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels. I really wasn't much of a TV person, never have been. If I had to pick between watching a show or reading a book, I would pick book without a second thought. I like being able to think up the characters, in books you get the freedom of really imagining how the people would look or talk, in shows it just well……shows you.

Charlie decided to go out with some of his police buddies after their shifts. He was really hesitant about it but I persuaded him to go. After all, no one was after me. He said he'd be home around eleven. Gives me time to work on this Romeo and Juliet project I have for English class anyway. It's not due for another two weeks, but it's good to get a head start, that way I'm not panicking the night before.

I gave up with the TV and just shut it off. I stumbled up my stairs and decided to put on some comfy pajamas. What the hell, it's not like I'm going anywhere. I grabbed the first pair I saw. Red short shorts and a pink tank-top that says 'Be My Valentine.' My mom gave them to me the Valentine's before she died. They were a little bit big at the time, so since I grew—not much, but a little—since then, they fit perfectly.

I turned my laptop on so I could get started on my project. It took me about a half hour to get the first sentence on my paper: _Romeo and Juliet is a love story that will be forever remembered._

I couldn't help but think what Edward and Alice were doing right now. Were they working on their homework too? Hanging out with Rose, Jasper, and Emmett maybe? Getting an after-school snack?

Right this second, Edward could be typing on his computer the same way I am. I mean, we have the same English class, so we have the same project, it's a possibility.

I silently shook my head to get the thoughts cleared.

"Romeo and Juliet, Romeo and Juliet," I said over and over again, "Romeo and Juliet, Romeo and Juliet, _Edward and Bella._" I groaned and pushed the computer away from me. I flung my body backwards so I was staring at my ceiling. "Not Edward and Bella." I mumbled as I placed a pillow on top of my head.

I opened and closed my eyes several times until I could think straight. Stupid boys.

That's when my doorbell rang.

On the way down I tripped down the stairs, "Shit." Where's Edward when you need him?

I was rubbing my arm when I opened the door. Standing there was a really—and I mean really—hot guy, a hot guy that I've never seen before too. He had the most interesting russet colored skin, long dark hair, and pretty much matching eyes. He was smiling, his teeth bright white.

The first thing I thought was someone selling magazines. "If you're selling anything, I'm not interested."

He shook his head and laughed, "You must be Isabella."

He eyes him suspiciously, "Bella. Do I know you?"

"Nope," he said shaking his head. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He extended his hand.

I took it wordlessly. Wow….strong grip. "Wait," I said everything making sense, "Are you Billy Black's son?"

He nodded, "Yeah, friends with your dad, Charlie right?"

"Yeah," I said, then realized I was being rude by not inviting him in. "Oh, uh, you can come in if you want."

"Thanks," he said stepping through the door. I looked up at him, he really towered over me. He was a freaking giant! "Nice outfit by the way," he told me amusedly as we walked. "Hopefully you don't wear that kind of stuff to school; guys wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of you." He grinned again.

I blushed, "No, I don't. I knew I wasn't going anywhere, and I _thought _I wasn't going to have company, so I figured why not be comfortable."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Very logical."

I ushered him to the living room. "Uh, so did you need something…..or just stopping by to say hi?" He couldn't be here for me, he doesn't even know me.

He looked down to his feet as if his shoes just became very interesting. "Uh, well, I was hanging around home pretty bored, my friends were really getting on their nerves, so my dad told me to come by here. Said Charlie had a daughter about my age." His face took on a gentle shade of pink. "So, I thought, what the heck, something new to do right? This place can get really boring after a while."

I shrugged, "Haven't been here long enough to know that." From my point of view, it was actually a pretty exciting place with all that's been going on in my life. "So, why haven't I seen you around? Such a small place I would've thought I'd have seen you plenty of times."

"I live up in La Push. I go to school on the Reservation. Not that it's far, but really the only time we see people from Forks is when they come to the beach." He explained.

I nodded as he talked. Then I thought…..how was he about the same age as me? He seems so much older, at least 19. I mean, two years isn't that big of a difference, but he could be even older than that. "So, you said you were near my age, how old are you?"

He smiled sweetly, "Just turned 16 last month."

My mouth fell open but I quickly closed it. "Your only 16?" I blurted out.

He seemed to take on a defensive tone, "It's not that much of a difference. Your 17 right?"

"Yeah, but I mean, I mean your huge!" I stuttered, "I mean, look at you!"

He narrowed his eyes playfully, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

I laughed, "Compliment. I was thinking you were like, 19, at least."

"I'm old for my age……if you know what I mean. I act older than the kids at my school."

"I know how that feels." I sighed.

"Tell me about it." He mumbled.

After that, we started talking effortlessly. It didn't seem like I had just met this boy ten minutes ago. It felt as if I knew him my whole life. He was so easy to talk to, I felt safe talking to him, like I could say anything and not be judged.

"So, if you lived in Arizona, how come you're not really tan?" He asked me as he lounged on the couch.

I chuckled, like I haven't heard that one before. Even my friends in Arizona didn't get why I didn't tan. I was outside just as much as them. "I don't know. My theory is I'm part albino." I joked.

"You seem it." He smiled to show he was kidding.

After a while Jacob started asking about my dad. He said Billy told him to tell Charlie he has to come over one night for dinner. "He said he'll make Sue come over to cook us her specialty, spaghetti." He smiled.

"He's out with some of the other officers; they've had a lot of work lately and needed a break." I said with a sigh, thinking about Edward again. I was finally starting to think of myself when I was talking to Jacob, but as soon as I had to bring up the whole Charlie thing; Edward was right back in my mind.

"Oh, all the robberies, I thought they stopped." He mused.

"Sorta," I said under my breath, hoping he would just drop the subject.

"Sorta? Whatdya mean?" His eyebrows scrunched up.

Then I explained everything. I told him about Edward Masen and why he was here. I told him about the phone calls from Monday. I told him about how Edward Masen has been using disposable cell phones. I told him every single thing I could think of that connected any way to this.

And, unlike a lot of people, he listened. He listened to every complaint I had. Any time I went on a rant about how none of them deserved any of this, he just listened thoughtfully. He looked concerned and he hardly knew me……I don't even know if he knew the Cullen's, for all I know they could be complete strangers. Already I have a soft spot for Jacob.

He took a deep breath and then exhaled after I finished my ranting and raving. "Wow, that's awful."

"I know, it's been on my mind all day…..until you got here I mean. I'm sorta grateful that you did."

"Glad to be a help ma'am." He said in a southern accent pretending to tip a hat.

I laughed. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "God, I forgot how much time flies when you're having fun."

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty. I better get going, Billy's gonna be wondering where I am."

I walked him to the door and then he just waited there. As did I, I really didn't want him to leave. "You better come back, I had fun," I told him smiling.

"Believe me, I will. I did too….nice to see new faces." He said grinning.

He very quickly bent down and kissed my cheek. So quickly I wasn't even sure if it happened.

He smiled shyly as he brought his head back up, "I'll see you around," and he parted with one last commercial grin.

After he left and I locked the door tightly I went back into the living room and sat on the arm of the armchair trying to figure out what to do. I already established that I couldn't concentrate enough to write any of my paper.

"I thought he would never leave," came a deep voice. I froze. Before I even had the chance to turn around, the man's hand was covering my mouth.

I tried to scream but his hand was so large that I couldn't even get out a squeak. I looked up to him and was instantly hit with recognition. This was a guy I've ever met before, but right away I could tell who he was. He was a spitting image of Edward, the hair especially, and his eyes matched Alice's perfectly.

I flung around but it was no use, my body was tiny compared to his, and I couldn't scream because of his stupid hand.

"You're going to be a good quiet little girl when I take you outside right? We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He said in an icy voice.

Before we got outside I did the only thing I could think of. I chomped down on his hand. Mm, yummy, evil villain skin!

He tore his hands away, "You bitch!" he screamed. Oh yeah, _I _was the bitch in this situation. That made so much sense. "Guess we're just going to have to do this the hard way." He smiled evilly as I felt a prick on my side. As he brought his arm back up, I saw he was holding a needle.

That damn man drugged me! Within seconds I was feeling light headed. I don't know if it was only because of the drugs or it were that mixed with the utter horror I was feeling. The last thing I saw was a large white thing that almost looked like a pillow case, covering my head.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, fluttering a bit with seeing the light. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the newfound lighting, I immediately knew where I was. I was in the Cullen's living room…..how did I—ah shit!

"Bella!" I heard Alice squeal from the couch where she was curled up behind Edward.

When Edward heard Alice call my name, he automatically looked in my direction. He made an effort to get up and come to my side, but at that exact moment, Edward Masen got at him and pointed a gun right at his head.

"You out of all people know what I'm capable of." He sneered at Edward who sunk back down.

"I don't care if you hurt me," he spit out practically sending daggers from his eyes, "Just leave Alice and Bella alone!" This was the absolute wrong weekend for Esme and Carlisle to be away.

I finally got my voice back, "I just have one question." I asked Edward Masen.

"Yes?" he said impatiently.

"Why are you here? Like, what did Edward and Alice do to you?" Okay, I know your all probably thinking, 'that's two questions, learn how to count,' but I couldn't stop the second one from popping out, I was really curious about all of it. He abused them for no reason when they were younger, then they leave and he comes back? What's the point of that?

He laughed without humor. "Really? Are you really asking that? You dumb girl." Edward glared at him again, and if possible even more.

"Two reasons mostly. First, I was getting money from the government when I had these two! I was a single teenage parent and was getting a thousand dollars extra each month just for having them in my house! All that money went to me! I could use it for whatever I wanted! Second, when they left so did my freedom! People started digging around and found out what had been going on, I've been in jail for the past ten years! I just got out four months ago, and only because I had a good lawyer!"

Wow! Great reason! Money, oh my god, dude, it's called a job! And jail? Who would've thought a guy who did such things to his kids would go to jail? It's such a shocker right?

It got dead silent and Edward gave me a look. He looked even worse than before, more pained.

"What did you say missy?" Edward Masen asked, standing tall above me.

I gulped; did I say that out loud? I looked over to Edward and Alice. As if he could read my mind he nodded his head. Ah, shit! I really have to watch what I say.

"Gonna answer me?" He demanded practically on top of me now.

"I-I-I….nothing." I said with a sigh.

He smirked, "That's what I thought."

"You know, they're going to find you," Edward said, his voice completely even. How he does that I have no idea.

Edward Masen laughed, it mirrored Edward's laugh. "Oh really, and who are 'they'?"

"Everyone!" Alice screeched surprising us all. She's been quiet pretty much the whole time. She stood up and got right into his face. "Everyone knows it's you here! It's not that much of a secret! If we go missing they are going to _hunt you down!_"She hissed. "Esme and Carlisle would go to any edge to find us and we know that." Her voice was steady too. "No one's going to care what happens to you either. Wanna know why? Because you're a freaking bastard! You're worse than that! I don't even know the words to describe you! If it's even possible." She scoffed. Edward Masen just watched her amusedly.

"I don't even see why you're here! What's the point of all this besides the money? What are you going to do to us? Scare us and then leave, maybe? Just leave now! You're not going to get money for doing this! And if it's jail you're worried about, this is going to make you go straight back there! If I were someone in charge around here, you wouldn't just be in jail, you'd be in a freaking straight jacket in the best locked up mental hospital!" She was screaming at him now.

"You better be quiet." He growled.

"Alice," Edward warned, starting to get up again.

Edward Masen grabbed Alice in a chock-hold, "You move one more time and I swear, the girl _goes!"_

Edward sunk back down on the couch and I gasped as _Masen_ placed a sharp knife against Alice's throat. She sure wasn't screaming at him anymore. She was whimpering softly and the only thing I could think was……we were all going to die. It was inevitable at this point. Why would he keep us alive now? He was already close to the edge with Alice. If we were here for witnesses, why the hell would we stay alive? A silent tear flowed down my cheek. This was it.

Edward Masen was watching Edward the most; he hardly ever took his eyes off of him. Edward's expression was pure agony. He wanted so badly to get up and help his sister…..but he knew that was useless, if he got up, she'd get cut. Either he was pretty much screwed.

Masen—as I'm now going to call him—started grumbling as he made his way into the kitchen. "You sit there, if I hear one bit of noise I'll be back before you can say 'Daddy.'" He laughed like a maniac and pulled Alice into the kitchen with him, Edward and my eyes followed desperately.

We heard him shove Alice down in one of the chairs as he went around in the fridge. You could tell he was throwing things all over the place; that was the least of our concerns at the moment.

Edward moved his hand very slowly to his side and came up with his phone. _Emmett. _He mouthed. _911._ He quickly hit the three buttons and put the phone right back underneath him. The hurt in his eyes was unbelievable. He mouthed one last thing, _I'm so, so, sorry._ His eyes glinted with wetness, I could tell tears were brimming, but he wouldn't let them fall. I knew he didn't like to show weakness.

"I heard moving!" Masen called.

"Sorry," Edward replied, "Just scratching my leg."

Masen looked through the doorway, grunted and then went back into the kitchen.

He came back holding Alice's wrist in one hand and a sandwich in the other. "God, I was starved, haven't eaten since like…..Wednesday was it?"

He was seriously talking about the last time he ate? Seriously? Really?

I rolled my eyes and saw that Edward did the same thing.

That's when we heard sirens coming our way. The relief that fled through me was indescribable. We were that much closer to be saved.

"Which one of you called them?!" Masen screamed

Alice whined as his grip on her tightened. No one said anything, "Answer me! It was one of you two!" His head was going back and forth between the two of us.

"We can honestly say we didn't call the cops," he told Masen, looking him straight in the eyes.

He technically wasn't lying…….I mean, he really didn't _call _anyone, and he only had contact with Emmett…….and by no means is Emmett a cop.

Then I thought….cop, was my dad out there? Or was he still with his buddies? If he gets himself hurt…..I don't know what I'll do.

"You stand up!" Masen yelled at me. We heard footsteps at the door, it was locked, they were going to have to get themselves in.

I stood up quickly, he seemed satisfied. "Your turn." He said to Edward evilly.

Edward didn't have a choice. The knife was against Alice again, there wasn't anything left he could do.

The moment his body got off of the couch all hell broke loose. The phone was lying there; we had Masen screaming, the cops getting into the house and the knife tightening on Alice's throat. Tears were streaming down my face endlessly at this point; I mean…..what else could I do? I was useless and I knew it. Even Edward had a single, lone tear streaked down his face.

"Everyone put your hands up!" A cop that I didn't recognize yelled as he stepped into the living room. His gun was raised.

Masen growled again, I've never actually heard a lion rawr expect on TV….but I'm imagining hearing it live would be something like this.

At that second, the knife went deeper, a gunshot was heard, Alice fell to the ground unconscious, and Masen grabbed his side.

* * *

Edward and I jumped up. He rushed over to Alice before I even could comprehend what was going on. He put his hand on her wrist to find her pulse, he seemed to loosen up—just the tiniest bit—when he found it.

The ambulance people came rushing in, with stretchers, they went to Alice first for obvious reasons, and then they went over to Masen. He deserved to lay there in pain if you ask me. Alice had fainted from both all the hecticness—is that even a word?--and because of the knife sinking into her neck. It was bleeding a lot but one of the ambulance guys got a bandage around it very quickly. Masen got shot on his right side when they saw him with the knife to Alice's neck and not putting up both hands.

People were ushering us outside. I wasn't quite sure where we were going once we got out there.

When we got outside Edward ran closer to the ambulance they were starting to put Alice in. A man said something quietly to him but he yelled, "You can't keep me away from her! I'm not hurt, she's my sister!"

They tried to reason with him but he wasn't taking it, "You know our father! Carlisle Cullen, boss of your hospital! Let me go with her or he's getting a very bad review."

The man sighed and ushered him into the ambulance. I wasn't really sure what happened to me. I began feeling dizzy and numb, like darkness was overtaking me. It started with my toes, I couldn't feel them, then my fingers, and suddenly it was everything.

The last thing I remember was getting picked up my someone who looked oddly familiar.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

**A/N: Ahh! How'd you like it?! Sorry for the long wait, I had winter break and I was gone for most of the time now really being able to write. Then since school started I've been pretty busy with projects :P hope you all liked itt! **


	15. Author's Note Sorry!

A/N: Hey everyone, I know you don't want to hear my excuses so I'm not going to give you any. I'm just letting everyone know that I have not given up on this story. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter now but haven't been able to update with everything going on in my life. I will get it up as soon as I possibly can.

Hopefully very very soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously: The last thing I remember was getting picked up by someone who looked oddly familiar.**

"**Daddy?" I whispered.**

**Bella's POV:**

My eyes opened slowly. The light was so bright that I had to quickly close them. I opened them again, little bits at a time so the light wouldn't be so overwhelming. When I could actually figure out where I was, I found I was lying in a white hospital bed.

I looked around and noted that Edward was staring out the window. His right hand was tangled in his hair as his left leaned against the wall. I moved slightly to get into a more comfortable position, as soon as I did so Edward turned around and came quickly to my side.

"Hey," he said softly, "You're awake." His teeth were shining brightly as he smiled.

I followed his smile; mine weaker than his. "Where's Alice?"

He chuckled as I felt the bed push down when he sat and took my hand in his. "She's fine. She's at home right now, she needed to get some stitches, but other than that there really wasn't anything wrong." He shrugged then his face changed immensely. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head quickly causing myself to get a bit dizzy. "It's not your fault." I squeezed his hand tightly. "You didn't ask for this to happen."

He shrugged again, "I know, I still feel the need to apologize though."

"Well don't." Seriously, this wasn't his fault what so ever, just because he knew the guy didn't mean that he called him up and asked him to come over. If he did that…….then he'd have a reason to apologize. "So how long have I been here?"

"Just over two days." He said smiling again. He's going a bit bi-polar I see….hanging out with Alice too much maybe? "Carlisle said my 'father' put some kind of sleep drug into you, it had a very long name, not so sure I should even attempt to say it…I'm so glad you're up. I was worried sick!"

"Well, I'm here now. That's all that matters right?" He nodded gently. "My mom always told me to just live in the moment. She said that if you thought about the future or the past too much, it would just overrule your life."

"I can see your mother was a very wise woman." He said smiling warmly. "It's the truth really. That's what the therapists would tell Alice and I once we got adopted."

"Therapists?" I asked him. Why didn't anyone tell me this?

"Well, yeah. Alice and I didn't really have a choice. The people from the foster care unit made us see a therapist twice a week for two months."

"Need more therapy after the other night?" I joked.

He chuckled, running a hand threw his already messy hair, "Who knows. Maybe I do. You're coming with me if I do." His crooked smile was on his face.

"It's a deal." I told him. I was starting to feel better now. Just talking to Edward can help lift my spirits.

"So," I started, "Any chance you know when I can leave?" I scrunched up my face, pretty much by instinct. Hospitals and I don't get along to well. Unfortunate if you think about, considering I'm at one every other day.

He laughed, "I'm not sure, I'll go get Carlisle though. You'll be okay for like, two minutes right?"

I nodded and smiled, "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt myself again."

Shrugging he said, "I have to make sure when it comes to you. You'd find a way to hurt yourself while lying in bed."

"I'll stay motionless……well as motionless as I can be."

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," he ducked his head and pressed his lips against my forehead. He just kept them there for a second, inhaled, then brought his head away. It took everything in me not to smash his face to mine, this time making some lip contact. Just like when he kissed me last week, only, I wish he would feel the same way I feel about him.

"I'll be back," he whispered in my ear making me shiver. His hot breath felt nice against my cold skin. It smelled sweet, like peppermint.

He started walking out the door but I heard his footsteps stop when he started talking to someone else.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, friendly enough but not buddy-buddy.

"I'm Bella's friend," he replied.

"How come I don't know you?" Edward asked him, making conversation.

"I live in La Push; my name's Jacob. You must be….Edward?" Ahh, Jacob, how did I not remember that voice?

"Yeah," I could almost hear the frown in Edward's voice, "How did you know?"

"Bella talks about you a _lot_. I went over her house the other day, I swear, every other sentence she was talking about you."

"Oh really?" Edward said, his voice now…..happy? Maybe it's just my imagination, but when Jacob said that, it seemed like his voice became…..brighter?

"Yeah, sorta hard to have a conversation with a girl about another guy, she is right though, your hair's really cool dude." Jacob told him.

I cracked a smile. Jacob _would_ tell Edward that I like his hair…….and that I talk about him a lot.

Edward laughed, "Thanks man, well, I gotta get my dad, he's a doctor here, I need to tell him Bella's awake."

"Alright, see ya around." Edward's footsteps got farther away as Jacob peered into my room. "Boo."

"Ah, you scared me," I told him sarcastically. It would take a lot more to scare me after meeting Masen.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he grabbed a chair and brought it closer to my bed.

"Pretty good actually, I think I can leave soon. Edward says he's gonna get his dad to tell me when I can leave." I mentally hit myself. I was talking about Edward again.

He smiled and shook his head with a laugh. "You like him don't you?"

That caught me off-guard. Why is he asking that….?

It was silent for a second as I tried to figure out what to say. I heard light footsteps out in the hallway. Just a nurse I guess.

Since I couldn't think of anything to say, my brilliant answer was, "Wh-what?"

"You like Edward, don't you?"

"Like…..like him like him?" Wow, did I really just say that? What am I, in fifth grade? I sound like I'm trying to tell someone about my crush, but really don't want to say love.

"Yeah, I mean, unless you just talk about all your guy friends the way you talk about him. Which I don't think is true, since he had no clue who I was."

"Well, I didn't have a chance to tell him about you even if I wanted to. Right after you left the whole thing with his dad happened. Well, his real dad."

"Still, I doubt you'd talk about everyone else like that. So do you like him?"

"Well, maybe I do." I said shyly, blushing like a crazy person.

There was shuffling outside of my door. We were both quiet for a second. It wasn't Edward…was it?

When no one appeared to be there I sighed in relief.

"And he doesn't know." Jacob said, a statement rather than a question.

I nodded. "Nope, he doesn't know."

As I said the last word, a wave of blonde hair flew past the door as I hear someone run down the hall. Hmm….

Jacob leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "I know how you feel."

I brought myself up and leaned on my arms. "Girl troubles?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yep," he said popping the p. "This girl Renesmee. We've hung out a few times because I'm friends with her brother, but other than that we never really got together. I've tried to ask her out a couple times……but something always got in the way."

"Fear?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call as he walked in with Carlisle and Edward right behind him. "Bells, how ya doing?"

And that's the…..third time I've been asked that today?

"I'm fine. Feeling a lot better."

"Carlisle said you can leave soon," Charlie was smiling now; "He said you've been doing good even when you were asleep."

"Thank God. I hate the hospital." Like I said….that's not a good thing when you're me.

"Lets get all your last minute tests done, then we can get you out of this place." Carlisle said brightly.

"Sounds like a plan." Boy did it.

Once I got home I insisted Charlie get off to work. I didn't want him to miss much on account of me. I felt fine. Really, I felt as if nothing had happened. Well, physically at least, I still remembered every detail of that night.

About half-way threw the movie I was watching I heard loud voices outside of my door. "Are you absolutely sure you heard her say that?" Alice squealed excitingly.

Uh oh…..this can't be good.

On a side-note, she sounded good as new.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not deaf Alice, I heard everything." Rosalie answered, agitated. I have a feeling, the whole way here; Alice was doing the same thing.

"Belly-Bear! Answer your door before we have to knock it down!"

I know she's small…..but honestly, if she was determined enough, I think she'd find a way to do just that.

"Come in!" I called. "It's open. No need to knock it down."

They both raced into the living room as I sat up and paused my movie.

"Well, I see you're feeling better." I told Alice who looked like she was going to climb up the walls.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Now we get down to business."

Alice and Rosalie sat down on the couch across from me as I raised one eyebrow. "Alright, you two are up to something. What's going on?"

"Yesterday, I came to your room to see how you were doing," Rosalie said, smile planted on her face, "And I heard you talking to Jacob."

Ah crap.

That was Rosalie.

She heard me say I liked Edward.

And she told Alice.

Kill me please.

"And you finally admitted you like Edward!" Alice chimed in as Rosalie opened her mouth to say the same thing.

Try to fake it. Make her think she heard wrong. "What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at the floor and twirling a piece of my hair.

"Oh no no no, do not even try to act dumb. I heard you, and I'm not stupid. We knew you liked him from day one, so when we actually got evidence from the source, we are not putting it to waste."

God, why couldn't you have made me a better liar?

I sighed, "Fine, you caught me."

Alice squealed, "We didn't really catch you, we just got evidence….now we know for sure!"

"Alright, so you know. Now what?"

"Now," Alice said smiling, "we get Edward to know."

Great. This should be tons of fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**So, my favorite review from the last chapter?  
Ready for this?  
lordoftherginergottwilighted!  
This is her second time!  
Come on people! Make some creative reviews! They are the best one's to read! xD  
Although…..I appreciate all reviews. As an aspiring writer, I love hearing what people think of my work. I love all of you! **

**Previously: ****Alice squealed, "We didn't really catch you, we just got evidence….now we know for sure!"**

"**Alright, so you know. Now what?"**

"**Now," Alice said smiling, "we get Edward to know."**

**Great. This should be tons of fun.**

**Two weeks later. Friday morning**

**Bella's POV:**

I jumped at the sound of my phone buzzing on my side table. I opened my eyes groggily and grabbed the phone. It was a text from Edward, the same what I've been getting for the past three days: You coming to school today Bells?

I quickly answered no as I turned the volume down and got back under the covers. I've been feeling like crap, complete and total crap.

It had been going on since Saturday; I managed to go to school on Monday, but by the time I got home I felt completely weak. Tuesday I just couldn't go, I hated missing school, hated missing all the work, but if I went I would have been so out of it I would have missed all the work anyway.

I've had a high fever, horrible chills, sweating horribly at night, sore _everything. _Pretty much I've been lying in bed eating nothing but chicken broth and room temperature water.

Edward has tried to come over quite a few times, but I refused to let him into my room. If whatever I have is contagious, there's no way I'm letting him near me. I've been texting him when I felt up to it. I can't even explain how bad I've felt. Charlie planned on taking me to the doctor's tonight.

I haven't been all that hungry lately, but I sure as hell have been thirsty. I slowly lifted my body up and flung my feet over the edge of my bed.

I steadied myself as I stood my head spinning, and grabbed my phone. The icon telling me I got a new message was blinking on the screen.

I clutched onto the railing as I walked down the stairs taking one step at a time. I still felt dizzy as I walked down. Finally, I got down the death-trap, aka the stairs. They're a death-trap if I'm fine, let alone dizzy times ten and completely sick.

On the way into the kitchen I bumped my hip lightly—as least I thought lightly—on the pointy side of the kitchen counter.

"Ouch!" I cried weakly as I brought my hand down to my hip to rub the sore spot but gasped when I felt blood on my hand.

That's not even effin possible! I've hurt myself way worse than that and nothing happened. I didn't even bump it hard enough for a bruise. So why the hell was it bleeding?!

Nothing is working out for me. Did I do something to deserve this? I'm sorry for taking Edward's last cupcake last week. I really didn't think he'd miss it!

I shook my head gently as I bandaged up my side and grabbed a glass of water. I took it over to the living room couch. My room was getting pretty old; at least I can watch TV or something down here.

I grabbed my light blue snuggie and a pillow and made myself comfortable with the remote control in my hand. My stomach growled, wanting food, but my brain was telling me that wasn't the best idea. I was hungry, but yet I wasn't. Does that make any sense?

I flipped through the channels and landed on some show about lawyers when I remembered that I got a new text. Well, five new texts actually.

Edward wrote: Oh :( Feel better soon. Can't wait till I can see you again. I miss you!

Alice wrote: Bella! You have to feel better! I'm really getting worried about you…….go see a doctor at least. This isn't normal. Even for you.

Rosalie wrote: Hey Bells. Feel better. We haven't really had a chance to get Edward to know you like him! Remember, as soon as you feel better, we are doing that :P Get rest and feel better. Love you girl!

Emmett wrote: YO BELLY! Get yur BELLY filled with lots of soup so you'll feel better!

Jasper wrote: Still not feeling well? This is the longest you've ever been out of school. I'm sure your just dreading it. Ya nerd :P

I chuckled quietly as I read each of the notes, then answered each one with short responses. I turned the sound up a little bit, just in case Charlie tried to reach me. I lay down and closed my eyes. As I drifted off into sleep, I heard five small vibrations. I didn't bother to check them, I was already zoned out.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Bella," I heard faintly, a hand shaking my shoulders carefully, as if I would break if handled to hard. "Bells, you have to get up, doctor's appointment in 15 minutes."

My eyes opened by impulse, not really wanting to get up I groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry baby; we have to see what's up. Do you care about getting dressed?"

I gave him a look that said, 'do you really think I care about what I look like?' As if! I haven't brushed my hair in days, hadn't worn anything but pajamas since Monday night.

He chuckled nervously, then gave me his arm as he helped me up. I've been weak altogether, and he knew that.

His arm wrapped around my waist, supporting most of my weight as I leaned against him.

Once in the car, I rested my head against the seat as Charlie put the music on quietly. You'll feel better soon Bella……the doctor will make you better.

*+*+*+*

"So Bella, what have your symptoms been?" Dr. Snow asked me as he put the blood pressure cuff around my upper arm. It started getting tighter and tighter as he pressed down on it.

I laughed humorlessly, "What symptoms don't I have would be an easier question. But uhm, fever—as you could tell—"he nodded. "Chills, extremely tired, I've lost quite a bit of weight."

"Yeah, I did notice that."

"And, I've been sweating a lot, mostly at night though, sore, can't really walk without getting out of breath, and today, I bumped my hip against a counter, and it wasn't a hard bump, but it started to bleed—a good amount too."

The pressure on my arm started to fade as he took off the cuff and then started taking notes. His head bobbed up and down as he looked over some charts. "Alright, I'll need to take a small blood sample. You've had blood taken before right?"

I nodded, my eyes droopy slightly; there goes the tiredness.

Getting blood taken was nothing. As much as I hate needles, it was better than stitches. Dr. Snow pricked the needle into my skin as I turned my head to look the opposite direction. This is going to help you, this is going to make you feel better, and it'll all be worth it.

My eyes were closed tight when I felt the needle being lifted and my arm feeling much looser.

"We'll have your test results very soon. You should probably get a call by tomorrow. As of now, you can take pain relievers for the sore muscles. Things like ibuprofen, Tylenol, Aleve, anything that you regularly use. Also, make sure to get a lot of fluids in you, grab a cup of juice or a ginger ale."

He smiled warmly at me. The scary thing was, was that his smile did not reach his eyes. His smile was reassuring, while his eyes were worried……that can't be a good sign. Right?

*+*+*+*+*+*

**The next day.**

"Hey Bella!" Edward yelled as I answered the phone.

"Hey Edward." I said, smiling slightly. It's been a while since I've talked to him, besides texting though.

"Wow…." He said drawing out the second w. "You sound horrible."

I nodded, I haven't been talking much, only nodding, but then realized he was on the phone….and I'm almost positive people can't hear nods.

"How very kind of you," I replied. "I'm getting my test results back soon. Dr. Snow said he would call today."

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

I shrugged then felt like hitting myself, dammit Bella! You're on the phone! "I don't know." I remembered the way Dr. Snow's eyes had looked and cringed. "I'm hoping I'm just sick and need some meds. I could use some meds very soon."

He laughed, "Well, I'm sure you'll get your meds soon. Druggie," he coughed.

"Oh shut up, if you were in _half_ the pain I'm in you'd want some serious medicine."

As soon as I said it I regretted my words. By now I should know better than telling Edward how much pain I was in. He didn't like it when I scratched my knee, let alone felt like dying.

"I wish I could come see you." He said, his voice pleading. "I don't care if I get sick."

"I'm sorry……but no. Once I find out what's wrong, then we'll see….if it's contagious you're not coming. I'd feel so guilty..." If he got this because of me, I wouldn't be able to sleep! Not that I'm sleeping much as it is, but once I start sleeping again I wouldn't be able to.

"Isabella! Don't you understand? I don't care if I get sick! There'd be nothing to feel guilty about…..I just need to see you, make sure you're okay."

"Edward, I—"I started to speak when I heard a beep on the phone. I read the caller ID and it said Forks Hospital. My results, "Edward, Dr. Snow is on the other line. I'll call you back as soon as I'm off."

"Alright," he said. "You better."

I clicked off from Edward to Dr. Snow.

"Bella?" he asked calmly but securely.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How are you doing?"

"Same as I was yesterday," I rolled my eyes. Couldn't have changed that much.

"Uhm, well we got your results…..and, Bella. I'm afraid its not good news." He said, sounding professional now. Nothing like the friendly doctor yesterday, he sounded full on business guy.

My breath staggered as I waited. "And?"

"I'm so sorry Bella…..but you've got Leukemia."

My hand dropped from my ear, dropping the phone with it. My head spun around. I had cancer. I really truly had cancer. This wasn't any joke, this wasn't any sickness, this was freaking _cancer!_

I heard murmurs from the phone, but I couldn't get myself to pick it up. A few silent tears slipped down my face, but then the sobbing started.

Within a few moments the dial tone came on the phone instead of the voice.

I collapsed on the bed, my pillow firmly pressed against my face.

Charlie wasn't here.

I'd have to call him. Oh god…..this is going to kill him.

Cancer. It took away my mother; his wife.

And now it was going to consume me.

I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number more like a zombie than a human. My eyes were set on the numbers, I hardly knew what I was doing….until I heard his voice.

He was trying to be cheery I could tell. "Hey Bells, it's just a cold or something right? Nothing bad, huh?" I didn't answer. How could I? "Bella…..what's wrong?"

I started sobbing again. Tears streamed down my face like the pouring rain falling from baseball helmets during a game.

"Ed-Edward.?" I chocked out

"Bella, Bella, sh, sh, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I….I have leukemia."


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously: **

**"Ed-Edward.?" I chocked out**

**"Bella, Bella, sh, sh, what's wrong?"**

**"I-I-I….I have leukemia."**

**Alright people! Let's see whose review won this time!**

**-Drum roll please!-**

**SapphireMouseWhitlockHale **

**Loved your review!**

**Edward's POV:**

Bella was in complete hysterics on the other line. Right now was the time the best friend was supposed to say something supporting like, you'll be okay, everything's going to be okay, or something alone those lines. But me? Have any clue what I said?

"You're joking right?" I said, my voice dry. Dumb ass, of course she's not joking!

Her voice staggered as she did a weird laugh, "Oh yeah, because I can act this well. Edward, I'm serious, dead serious. They just called."

Thoughts spun around in my head a million words a second. "Bella...." I started but she cut me off.

"N-no," she breathed in, more steady than before. "Don't say anything. I know how awkward this can be.....if you don't remember...uhm, my mom....ya know."

"I know." I said softly. She didn't want me to have to say anything because she knew what it felt like to be at a loss of words. To want to say something--anything--to make the person feel better. But really, when someone finds out they have cancer, what can you say to them? If they are an adult, like Bella, they'll know the seriousness of cancer; they know that sometimes, everything isn't all right.

"Alright, well, I'm going to call Charlie......and ask him to come home. So, please wait until I call again before you come over. I really want to see you....but—"

"I understand, you want to be with your dad." It made sense.

"Yeah...and please let everyone know. I don't want to have to repeat myself a hundred times."

"I promise."

"Thank you, Edward." She said softy and sadly. My heart ached; I should be able to take the sadness out of her voice. She shouldn't have to go through any of this. "I'm so glad I have you. If I didn't.....I don't even know."

"Well you do. So don't think otherwise." I told her. I would always be here for her. In the short time I've known her—both by letters and in person—she has wrapped me around her finger.

"Okay. Thank you so much for being here. Edward really, I-I love you.....your the best friend a girl could ask for." And with that she clicked off the phone.

I was downstairs in the living room so I threw my phone against one of the arm chairs. I plopped down on the couch and put my head in my hands as I just thought. Bella, little, fragile Bella up against cancer. Because I'm the most known doctor's son and aspiring to go to college for medicine, I know that with Leukemia people normally have to go through chemo. Seeing my Bella like that.....losing her hair, feeling sick all the time, a never ending cycle.

I didn't realize I was crying until I heard Alice and Rosalie come into the room. "Okay, so you're a guy Edward, which would look better on Rosalie, the peach dress with the white accents or—wait, what's wrong?"

"It's Bella."

Alice's eyes widened, "What did she do to herself this time? Fall down and break her neck? Eat something poisoned? Oh, no she couldn't have—"

"She has leukemia." I said flatly. My voice was emotionless. How else was I supposed to put it? There's no way I could say it nicely.

Alice screeched and Rosalie's jaw dropped. All I could do was nod.

"We have to go see her!" Alice exclaimed, already rushing to the closet to grab her coat.

I got up and gently placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. "We can't, she wants to be alone with her dad for a little bit...you can understand that Ali."

She nodded then dropped the coat. Rosalie was right behind me looking stricken, like she didn't know how to react. I guess that's sort of normal. Rose isn't one to show emotions.

Alice's head fell as she turned around to me. "This isn't good." Then she turned to Rose, "This was supposed to be when he did our plan! And now she's sick?!"

"Plan? What plan?" I asked them.

"None of your business." Alice snapped, swiping her face. "Oh Edward," she laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. Rosalie came over and put her arms around the both of us.

"Group hug!" Emmett exclaimed, bouncing into the room with Jasper.

Great, looks like we are going to have to explain this again.

**Bella's POV:**

"Can I speak to Charlie Swan please?" I asked the man—Chief Michaels—who answered the phone.

I was starting to feel better, emotionally that is. I still felt like crap, and now I was even more tired from the little cry session I just had. I didn't think there were any more tears left to cry anyway.

"Right away," Chief Michaels said.

What was I going to say? Ask him to come home and tell him then, or just tell him over the phone?

"Hey Bells, what's up?" My dad answered.

"Can you come home?" I asked him weakly. I thought I was finally getting my act together, but the second I heard his voice everything changed.

"Uh, I'm not sure...I'd have to have a reason. Is everything okay?" He seemed generally worried now.

"No, nothing's okay." I said, trying to stay strong as I took a huge breath to get ready for what I was about to say. "Daddy, I have leukemia."

He was silent for a moment, not knowing how to respond. "Hang tight Bells, I'll be home in ten."

I hung up wordlessly and lay down on the couch. All this excitement made me forget how crappy I felt....almost.

* * *

When Charlie got home we had a little heart to heart conversation. It was awkward that's for sure. Neither of us likes showing weakness. I guess it's because we never want to feel out of control. When something like this comes up, it's hard not to show weakness though. Something like this causes weakness; it does anything but help it.

But sometimes, feelings have to be shown. Like when my mom died, both Charlie and I tried our hardest not to show any signs of weakness for one another. We felt that if we showed sadness, it would just make it worse for the other person, but sometimes it worried me. I felt that if we didn't talk about my mom, that she would just disappear from our thoughts, all the good times we've had would be gone from out minds. I couldn't let that happen. So a year later during dinner I had a breakthrough. Charlie and I were talking about something, and something about the conversation made me think of my mom, and I just started crying. Strangely enough, Charlie seemed to have a breakthrough as well. He wasn't crying, but he talked about her, and since then we talk about her all the time. In a way it's good, now my mom's never going to be forgotten, I'm always going to remember, and ever since Charlie and I have been closer. Not that we go all mushy and talk about emotions all the time, but when something like this comes up, we know how to handle it.

Charlie called the hospital and made an appointment for tomorrow. This time I was going to get Carlisle for my doctor. Personally I felt better about this, I felt more comfortable around him than anyone else.

Charlie was on the phone for quite a while actually, talking about all the different treatments. Apparently, the nurse talking to him said the top choices are chemotherapy or bone marrow transplant. How fun.

Well, I told Charlie about it....I guess fair is fair, Edward should be aloud to come over by this point. It's been too long since I've seen him.

"Edward?" I asked when he answered, "Can you come over?"

"Of course! Right away!" He said in about a second, and then hung up.

At least I'm not the only one anxious.

* * *

It didn't take long for Edward to show up at my door. I have a very strong feeling that he went way above the recommended speed limit.

I was lying up in my room when I heard the front door creak open. I could hear the sound of Charlie as he pushed up on his old armchair to answer. The house seemed to quiet. Charlie didn't have on the TV, and that's very unusual when it comes to him. I could hear every noise. The sound of the dog barking quietly down the road, every little movement my dad made while downstairs, even the conversation between Edward and Charlie.

"How is she?" was the first thing that came out of Edward's mouth.

I didn't hear a response for quite some time. The air seemed so thick that I felt I could cut it with a knife.

"She's okay." Charlie finally responded. "We have a doctor's appointment for her tomorrow with your father. I think she just needs someone. I don't......I don't know what to say to make her feel better."

Edward muttered something so quietly that I couldn't make it out. Charlie told him to go upstairs and that I'd be in my room.

"Knock, knock," Edward said, his voice low and guarded as he eased the door open.

"Who's there?" I said quietly, in a playful voice.

"Edward," he replied; opening the door a tiny bit more.

"Edward who?" I smirked in his direction.

"Bella's best friend Edward," he told me then opened the door completely. I smiled as he walked over and sat down near the end of my bed and placed his hand on my feet.

"I missed you," I whispered. It had been days since I've seen him. I was used to seeing him every day. I think the longest we ever stayed away from each other was two days.

"I missed you too Bells," he said sincerely and tightened his grip on my feet. He seemed...uncomfortable. I know how he felt though. I felt the same way with my mother.

He coughed quickly, clearing his throat, "I...I don't know what to say." He finally said earnestly.

I smiled gently, and propped myself up. "What is there to say? We just have to look at the brightside..."

Edward slapped his knees and stood up, "Bella? What bright side is there? Can you honestly say any of this is good?"

I shrugged, "Maybe not, but....." what the hell? I have cancer as it is, why not say what I was thinking, "but, at least I've met you before this."

His expression softened. "I guess that is good. You know, I'm going to be here for you....any time you need me. You know that right?" He said, looking into my eyes intensely. It seemed so intimate that even I wanted to look away. His green eyes glinted as he stared at me.

I nodded. "I know that." I took his hands in mine, "I'm going to live. I've already decided that. This—I'm strong, I _can_do this, I _will_ do this."

He looked into my eyes once more then dropped his head, "I'm holding you to that."


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously: **

**His expression softened. "I guess that is good. You know, I'm going to be here for you....any time you need me. You know that right?" He said, looking into my eyes intensely. It seemed so intimate that even I wanted to look away. His green eyes glinted as he stared at me.**

**I nodded. "I know that." I took his hands in mine, "I'm going to live. I've already decided that. This—I'm strong, I ****_can_****do this, I ****_will_**** do this."**

**He looked into my eyes once more then dropped his head, "I'm holding you to that."**

**This chapter is dedicated too!**

**Lordoftheringergottwilighted**

**Great review as always! At this point, I'm always looking forward to your reviews! **

**Bella's POV (One month later):**

My throat ached as I bent over the toilet once more. Ever since I started chemo about a month ago, I've been getting violently sick. I know it's common, but damn does it suck!

Edward supported my body as I slumped backwards and rested my head against his chest, panting heavily and wiping my mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

Edward wasn't lying when he told me he'd be here for me any time I needed him. He was the one that was there holding my hair back when I first started chemo. I haven't needed him for that lately though. Within the first week I started losing my hair in big clumps. Any time I would brush it or take a shower, a large fist full of hair would fall out. At first it really freaked me out. It was right after a dosage of my chemo medicine. I was laying down in one of the hospital beds, holding Edward's wrist and waiting for Carlisle to make sure everything was...well, not okay, but as close to okay as could be, when I sat up and ran my fingers threw my hair. When my hand came back into my view, strands of hair were entwined within all my fingers. I mean I still have a little left, but it's so thin and unhealthy, that I normally just wear a baseball cap to cover it up.

Now that I'm thinking of it......

"Does Emmett have any baseball caps I could use?" I asked Edward once my breathing was back to normal and my stomach no longer felt nauseous.

He laughed quietly as he rubbed his hand up and down my right arm. "I'm sure he does. You could probably steal some and he wouldn't notice."

"Okay cool, maybe we can go over there? I need to get out of the house."

He rolled his eyes as he started helping me up from the floor and guiding me back to my bedroom. "Weren't you just throwing up, like five seconds ago?"

I guess he kind of had a point there, but if you were stuck in your house, pretty much all the time, you'd get tired of it too!

I'm sure your all wondering what I've been doing school wise, right? At first I didn't want anyone to know about it. I hate sympathy and I hate attention even more. So, telling people that I have cancer, would most likely mean both sympathy and attention combined. I went to school as normally as possible. Obviously we had to let the teacher's know about it, but I made sure that both the teachers and my friends knew not to say anything to anyone. No matter what anyone said, or any suspicions, they were to act clueless.

Ehh, that all worked out until Lauren came into the picture. For some reason, this chick just didn't like me. I'm pretty sure it was because her boyfriend, Tyler, seemed to take an interest in me. Not that I ever accepted his many movie invitations, but she thought I was trying to steal him from her. She liked to try to embarrass me. She was pretty bad at it until last Thursday.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in between Emmett and Edward at lunch. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were sitting across from us. I wasn't really eating much. Anything that went in normally just came back out, so, what was the point? Especially at school. I was sipping slowly on my ginger ale and nibbling at my Ritz crackers. _

_Our tables are like big rectangles. About 16 people fit on each side, unless of course they want to squeeze. So, on my side of the table is just me and my friends, while on the other is Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Katie, Austin, and Lee. Lauren is sort of like the head honcho of the group and the rest are her followers. More like minions to me. I'm not an idiot; I've seen they are all afraid of her. They don't like her. _

_Anyway, I started feeling sick, even those few crackers had done it. _

_"I'll be right back," I told my friends as I started off to the bathroom. _

_"You okay?" Edward asked me as I was walking off._

_"Yeah, fine," I mumbled in an almost incoherent tone._

_I rested my palms against the sink as I looked at my reflection. My fingers found their way into my hair. I had bought a kind of half wig. Since I still had some of my hair I didn't need a full on wig, but this was almost like cover up on a blemish. My complexion was even paler than usual. It looked chalky and clammy, but not such a huge difference that people would notice. It's not like people pay close enough attention to me. I noticed my fingers were trembling as I stepped back. I had gotten thinner that's for sure. Even though it had been less than a month, I had loss more than ten pounds due to not being able to keep anything in. _

_My cheeks puffed up as I threw my hand over my mouth. Great, sick at school...at least no one's in here. _

_I shouldered the stall door open as I fell to my knees. It wasn't even one minute when I heard the girl's bathroom door slam open and saw big red heels from under the stall. _

_"Shit," I tried to say as I brought my hand up to lock the door but ended up gagging and lurching my head back to the toilet. _

_"Bella?" I heard Lauren ask menacingly. She opened the door slowly revealing me at my worst. Her eyebrows lifted as she smirked, "So _that's _how you stay so skinny!" _

_She thinks I'd make myself throw up?! She thinks I'm bulimic?! _

_"No, Lauren, really I--" I started but her whiny, nasally voice cut me off._

_"Save it for those who care Swan. Wait until I tell everyone." She started towards the door then stopped and turned around to face me with a smirk on her face. "You think your facade of not being afraid of me is working?" Facade? Don't you mean reality...? "Well, it's not Swan. You think your tough shit, strutting around as if you could care less what other people think." For the most part I really don't care. "What about if all your business is out for the whole school to know? I'm sure you're not going to be all tough then." _

_I closed my eyes tight as the door swung shut. _

_She seriously wouldn't tell people that right? Dammit Bella, it's Lauren! Of course she will. I wiped my mouth clean and made sure I wasn't going to get sick again as I walked out into the cafeteria to see Lauren standing on her seat at the lunch table. _

_"What's she doing?" Edward asked me as I sat back down. _

_"She thinks I'm bulimic." I whispered. "She saw me throwing up."_

_His face went bright red with anger and he stood up. Of course Lauren took notice to that. _

_She smiled. "Nice try Cullen. You're gonna try to stick up for your little girlfriend? Doesn't mean I won't say anything." _

_By this point all eyes were focused on her as her obnoxious voice droned on. She smiled again, sickenly sweet, "Everyone thinks little Miss Bella Swan is the do good girl at the school right?" A lot of people murmured comments about how true this was. Tyler even wolf-whistled which got him a glare from Lauren._

_Edward tried to stand up but I put my hand on his shoulder, "I can do this." I told him. As weak as I am physically, I'm not weak mentally. I truly don't care what people think of me, I don't care about my reputation. Lauren wants to try to ruin it, let her, but I won't let her spread lies. _

_I didn't want to risk falling flat on my face by getting on the lunch table with her, so I stood underneath her on the ground. _

_Lauren saw me there, "Swan here," she gestured towards me, "is bulimic! I saw her; she was just in the bathroom throwing up! Haven't you all noticed how much weight she's been losing?" _

_There was a low rumble from my fellow classmates as Lauren grinned triumphantly at them. She gave me a look as if to say, 'feeling the burn yet?'_

_I cleared my throat and started to pace up and down the lunch tables. _

_"You guys believe this?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear, my voice cracking a little bit. I looked over at Edward who was staring at me. I'm fine, I mouthed to him and he nodded, not quite believing me. _

_I shook my head and laughed under my breath, "Everyone has thrown up before. Just because you threw up, that means your bulimic?" I looked at Lauren dead on and met her eyes. "Couldn't it mean you were sick?"_

_I took a deep breath. I hate attention...I really really hate attention. _

_A small tear formed in my eye but I blinked it away. My eyes closed for a second, but a second was close enough for Edward to be over at my side, his arm around my shoulders._

_"Maybe, just maybe, I'm not gagging myself. Maybe I could be sick? Ever think of that Lauren? Ever think that I might be dying? That thought ever occur to you?" There was nothing but silence. I put my hand on top of Edward and squeezed it tight. "That's right people. I'm dying. I have leukemia." _

_End Flashback_

"Bells? Hello? Earth to Bella!" Edward's appeared in front of my eyes as he snapped his finger.

I chuckled quietly as I shook my head, "Sorry, I completely zoned out." I've been doing that often. Just thinking about random things that pop into my mind. Sometimes there's a reason behind why I'm thinking them, others it's nothing related

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked for the millionth time today.

I groaned automatically at the question and threw a pillow from my bed at his stomach. "How many times do you have to ask that? Seriously, I'm fine. Get that through your brain!" I get the face that people want to know how I am, and they are concerned and all that good stuff, but it really does get annoying. Would you like to hear the same thing asked about a hundred times a day? And having to answer the same way each time?

Personally, I don't understand asking 'are you okay.' If you really have to ask that, most cases the person isn't okay. So, what's the point?

I sighed, "I need some air. Can we go to the park or something?" It was one of those rare sunny days, even though it was cold, it was still sunny. I don't like to miss out on those. Besides, after my big vomit session, I've been feeling much better.

He chuckled under his breath, "Sure, sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Edwards POV:**

"Swings are the best thing ever invented." Bella said as she let her head fall back and pumped her legs softly to keep her swing moving. It was times like these that made me love her even more. The way she could act so mature one minute, but the next act as if she were a kid. Pretty much how I act as well.

"You're forgetting cell phones, and computers, and houses, and lots of other things." I told her with a laugh. Seriously though, swings the best thing ever invented? What about cars! I think my Volvo is just a tad bit better than a swing. By a tad I mean a million times better.

Bella laughed softly and was about to say something when a large blue van pulled up loudly in the park parking lot. That thing could give Bella's truck a run for her money! Jeesh, it was rusting even more than hers, and the noise it made sounded like it was going to fall apart any moment!

"Bells, to think Emmett makes fun of your truck! Look at that piece of crap over there!"

Her eyes widened and her mouth made a small 'o.'

"Do you know them?" I asked as four figures started stepping out of the truck. There were two girls and two guys. The first guy, who was stepping out of the driver's seat, had straight dark brown hair that went slightly into his eyes; a heart shaped face, and seemed to be a little shorter than me. The girl coming out of the passenger seat has straight black hair, very tan, and wore black glasses. The other male was very muscular and blonde, and the other female has girly light brown hair and was very petite.

Bella simply nodded without offering any kind of explanation.

It seemed like they weren't quite sure where they were. They all looked around until the black haired girl spotted us and put her hand against her eyes to make a kind of shield from the sun. As soon as her eyes focused on Bella she started running towards us.

Bella followed quickly, getting up off the swing and speed walking over. It wasn't a great idea for her to run; she has been getting out of breath lately and if she fell and the cut got infected that could be serious.

They connected and hugged each other tight swinging back and forth. Who the hell are these people?

The others hurried over. Automatically I got off the swing and approached them. I didn't like feeling left out.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I've missed you so much!" The black haired girl said quietly as a single tear dripped down her skin.

"I've missed you too Angela." She choked out as her own tears filler her eyes. Ahh, Angela.....that's her friend from Arizona.

Okay, I know this sounds really childish of me....but seeing her with her other friends started making me kind of...jealous? Is that the right word? I walked over, smile planted firmly on my face and I put my arm around Bella's shoulders.

The dark haired boy looked at Bella intently and glared at me when I put my arm around her. What's his deal?

Bella laughed as tears fell onto her smiling lips, "Oh, right, everyone, this is Edward. Edward this is Angela, Tracey, Jonny, and Justin."

The gears started to work in my mind. Justin.....that was her boyfriend from freshman year. The guy that broke her heart. That son of a--.

"How are you feeling?" Justin suddenly asked.

Bella shrugged, "Okay, as good as I can feel I guess."

I tightened my grip on her shoulders and when Justin glared at me some more I grinned at him triumphantly.

"Wait, you told them?" I asked her. I mean, it's reasonable and all, I just didn't know that people from her hometown knew.

"Of course, how could I have not?" She said laughing, "I had to."

"Yeah," Angela said smiling, "She knew us before you, honestly, we should have known first."

Uh yeah, I don't think so. I could tell she was joking though, so I didn't make an effort to say anything.

"True," Justin replied as he stepped one foot closer to me. "We know her better too; we've known her for _years._"

"Justin," Bella warned. We could all tell he wasn't joking. "Stop it." She hissed.

Tracey and Jonny seemed out of sorts. They didn't really say much. I liked them.

Bella shrugged my arm off her shoulder and Justin's face showed pure triumph. Uh...why would she take my arm off? I do that all the time!

She rolled her eyes at Justin's expression. "Uhm, well, I guess we can go back to my house if you all want..?"

"Sounds good to me!" Angela chirped. The others agreed quickly after and I muttered an okay. This should be a long day.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I sat across from Jonny, Tracey, Angela and Justin on the arm chair. Edward said in the second arm chair which was angled in between the couch and the one I was sitting on. "So, why are you guys here? It was such a great surprise!" I was so shocked when I saw that blue truck pull up. That truck has been in Justin's family forever! Ever since I knew Justin he had been either getting rides in that truck or driving it himself. Edward tried cracking jokes about it, and I know he didn't mean anything, but that truck has memories. It was the first time Justin and I kissed. Obviously in 9th grade we couldn't drive, but his mom was driving me back home from the movies and had to run into the store to grab something. While she was away, Justin leaned in and kissed me. It had been so sweet.

I'm not in love with Justin anymore, but I still have feelings for him. I texted him when I found out about having cancer, he had been so supportive. And later when I was talking to Angela, she said he had been asking about me constantly and that she really thinks he still loves me.

Jonny was throwing a black and red hackeysack from hand to hand. "Winter vacation, you know that thing due to Christmas coming up?"

"Wait, what's the date?" I asked him puzzled. I've been so out of it lately. I hadn't even realized Christmas was coming up!

"December 12th," Tracey chimed in. "Our last day was Monday; we got ready by Tuesday, and left yesterday!"

"Yeah, we get to stay until the 20th." Justin said standing up and coming towards me. He sat down on the arm of my chair and ran his hand up and down my arm. It felt nice; I was starting to get chilly, so the friction helped warm me up. Edward was staring at him, glaring daggers into his skin.

I rolled my eyes. What's his problem? Afraid I'm going to leave him for my other friends? He knows I'm aloud to have more than one best friend right?

I opened my mouth to say something to him when a roll of nausea hit me. I leaned back into the chair and curled up in a ball. Sometimes this helped settle my stomach.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Justin said, getting down on a knee and looking at me. Edward was next to me in record time asking the same thing.

"I'm fine," I snapped without meaning to. They both just looked at me. I sighed and ran a hand across my forehead.

"No need to get feisty," Justin said putting his hands up in response. "Just trying to help."

"She has the right to be feisty," Edward mumbled to himself. Justin went back to the couch with the others. "Move over," Edward said softly to me. I gently slid over and let him sit next to me. He wrapped an arm around my curled up body.

Justin scoffed under his breath.

Angela smacked him over his head. "Ouch, what was that for?" He asked her.

"For being a jerk." She replied without the need to think.

There he goes with his different personalities. That's why you never know what to expect with him. One second he is absolutely perfect and caring, the next he's getting all pissed at me for snapping at him. Edward's right though...I do have the right to be a little snappy! I'm the one dying over here, as far as I know he's healthy.

Oh looky here, not it was Justin's turn to glare at Edward. This has _got _to stop. I can't have them hating each other right now.

"You two," I said motioning for Edward and Justin, "Come with me." I looked back at the others and gave them the TV remote. "Put whatever on; get something from the fridge if you're thirsty. I shouldn't be too long."

They followed behind me as I slowly but surely made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed as soon as I got there.

"Alright, well, I hope you guys know I'm not an idiot, and if you think I haven't noticed the constant stares you've been giving each other, then you're in for something else." They both didn't say anything. They just stared straight ahead. You know, boys are really stupid sometimes. "So......what are you're problems? Especially you Edward...you know, I'm aloud to have other friends."

This made him cringe. "Ah! So that's it! You don't want me having other friends, do you?" What else could that cringe mean? It means I was right! How could he think that?

His head jerked forward and he stood up quickly as he put his put his hand on his forehead. "That's not it Bella!" He said as he paced the room, not sure what to look at. "You told me what this..._guy_ did to you!"

Justin looked confused, but quickly caught on. He knew what he did to me.

"Then, I see him here acting all flirty with you!" Flirty? I guess rubbing his hand up my arm could be considered that....I never thought about it that way. "I can't believe I'm about to say this." He muttered. He came up right next to me and looked at me. "I like you Bella." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I like you a lot...more than just friends."

Well holy crap!


	20. Chapter 20

I decided I'm going to dedicate two people for each chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to:

Lordoftheringergottwilighed

And

Cheesbananas'n'twilight4Gail

Thank you so much everyone for reviewing my story! You guys don't even realize how good it makes me feel :]

**Previously: "Then, I see him here acting all flirty with you!" Flirty? I guess rubbing his hand up my arm could be considered that....I never thought about it that way. "I can't believe I'm about to say this." He muttered. He came up right next to me and looked at me. "I like you Bella." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I like you a lot...more than just friends."**

**Well holy crap!**

**Bella's POV:**

Okay, so, me being me, I didn't handle the situation like any normal person. A normal person that felt the same way about a guy, that just confessed he liked her, would be jumping for joy telling him the way she feels. Me though? Yeah, I fainted. Is that such a shocker though? Come on, I _am _Isabella Swan after all. I don't have it in me to act normal.

I slowly came back into consciousness. The first thing I saw was four pairs of eyes watching me intently. They belonged to Angela, Edward, Charlie, and Carlisle. My automatic response to all this was, "What happened?"

Edward looked uncomfortable, "You fainted." He said simply. He didn't mention anything about what he had said. Honestly, I'm sort of glad, my head was killing me, and I didn't need the stress of that right now. Especially with people...watching me.

Carlisle motioned for the others to back away so he could get closer. He kneeled down next to me and put his fingers to my wrist to check for a pulse and nodded absentmindedly. "You seem fine. It must have been a freak thing or something. Anything happen to cause it? Something shocking? Too much motion? Lack of oxygen?"

My eyes flickered over to Edward who was looking down at his shoes. It kind of reminded me of Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz because of the way he knocked his feet together. "No," I whispered. Truth is however, it was the most shocking thing I'd heard since I found out about my cancer.

Carlisle stood up straight, his left knee cracking quietly. He patted my shoulder, "Alright then. Just let me know if anything changes or if you have any questions. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. Feel better, Bella." He smiled as he turned around. "Edward, I think it's time for you to come home too...you haven't been home in forever. You can come back later."

He nodded, "I guess you're right." His lips quickly touched my forehead, causing that section to tingle. "See ya later Bells." He left with Carlisle, with one parting smile.

I've ruined everything! He thinks I don't like him, so now it's going to be all awkward between us! Sad thing is, is that I really do like him. I like him a lot. But, I can't tell him…I can't get his hopes up. I'm hurting him enough by just being his friend.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward! Tell me what happened! Is she okay? What happened? All the details!" Cried Alice the second I walked in the door.

"She's fine, she just fainted." I told her simply. Yeah, she fainted because I told her I liked her in front of her ex-boyfriend. Swell way to tell her isn't it? That Justin fellow was just annoying the hell out of me! The way he looked at her, almost like he'd rather eat her than be with her.

Alice sighed dramatically as I started up towards my room. She scampered behind me, trying to keep up with my long strides. "Something must have happened! You wouldn't be this shaken up if she had just fainted and was okay. What happened?"

I fell face first into my bed. My nose and mouth smothered by the pillows. Alice was still talking. Is that a surprise?

"Just tell me what happened! Come on, I won't say anything to anyone else! Edward, I'm your sister, I know something's up." She insisted, holding her ground.

"I tldd hrrr, I laaked, hrrr." I mumbled into the pillows.

"Mind repeating that?" She asked sarcastically. "It might help if I could understand you."

"I told her I liked her, okay? You happy?" I exclaimed.

Alice's face was a sight to see. She lit up, her eyes widened and her mouth opened wide with a smile showing off her perfectly straight teeth. "Happy are you freaking serious? Of course I'm happy! Oh my gosh! What did she say? She told you she likes you too right? Oh I am imagining your wedding now! A white and red theme, rose petals everywhere…"

She was jumping up and down on the heels of her feet but I stopped her abruptly. The direction of marriage is a bit different from what I had brought out of what happened. "She didn't say anything back. She fainted."

Alice stopped. "She fainted?" Then she started cracking up. "She _fainted _because you told her you liked her? That is _so _Bella! So, she didn't say anything after?"

I shook my head slowly. "Nope." How was I supposed to bring that up? Angela, Charlie and my Dad were all there! It might have turned out a bit different if it had just been us. I hadn't noticed my face dropped until Alice replied.

"Eh, don't worry about it. She'll come around. I mean, it _is_ Bella after all, you know she sucks at being all mushy. She's not a show-all-my-emotions-for-everyone-to-see kinda girl, ya know?"

She had a point there…

"Yeah I know."

Alice smiled gently, her earlier attitude gone, but could come back at any unknown time. "It'll happen, I can just feel it."

I can only hope, right?

**Alice's POV:**

"Rosalie! Pick up your damn phone! Making progress on the GEABT plan! You there, or are you like sucking face with Emmett?" I waited a second and when she didn't answer I sighed, "Right, probably sucking face with Emmett. Whatever, just give me a call back, bye!"

Uh, I'm assuming no one knows what the GEABT plan is right? It just stands for the 'Get Edward And Bella Together' plan. I mean, we all know it's going to happen, just no one knows when. We are getting dangerously close though! Edward just told her! How much easier could this get? We just have to get Bella to tell him and bada-boom, bada-bing, you have a happy couple!

It didn't take long for Rosalie to call back. She was a bit breathless, almost as if she had been running, "Hey Ali, what's up? You thought of something?" Before I could answer Rose started giggling, "Emmett stop, I'm on the phone."

"Just to let you know, I'm rolling my eyes."

She laughed, "Whatever, just, what's the idea? What do we have to do?"

"Let's just say, it involves duct tape. And a lot of it."

"I'm not even sure I want to know anymore." Rose said with a small laugh.

"Oh, you'll like it, trust me."

"Alright, so, what exactly do we have to do?"

I smiled inwardly to myself, "Leave Emmett for a couple hours, I think he'll live. Meet me at Bella's house in fifteen minutes and bring a thing of duct tape. This is gonna be good."

"Alright will do," she said before hanging up.

"Oh Edward!" I called up to his room, "Come on down, we're gonna go to Bella's, and you're coming!" I grabbed the duct tape and put it near the top of my green purse.

Here it goes, and Bella, you better cooperate.

**Bella's House**

"Knock knock! Your best friends are here!" I chirped as I flung open Bella's door. Who knocks anymore? It's totally overrated, especially when it's your best friend's house.

"Alice," Edward hissed, "What's the big deal? Why are you in such a hurry?"

I shrugged, "You'll find out soon." I snuck a glance at Rose. She gave me a small smile and I winked.

"Bella? Where are you?" I called as I walked in farther and motioned for the others to follow me. Edward came in last, giving me the weirdest look. Sometimes I think he thinks I have problems. How could he think that though? I at least am honest with myself.

"In my room," I heard Bella call down faintly. The cancer has really gotten to her. The chemo hasn't really been helping lately. She's always tired and she can't go to school anymore. I don't see how she still has the spirit she does. It's like she doesn't let it get to her. She's strong in that way. I don't think I could ever do that.

I sighed thinking about what I was going to have to do to her. It sort of made me feel bad, but the feeling quickly went away. She may hate me once I do what I'm about to do, but it'll pay off; when the two of them are all happily ever after in ten years, they'll thank me. Well, if they are both…well in ten years.

I shook the thought from my head. Bella_ will_ live. Positive thinking is what we have to do. We have to be positive.

I opened the door quickly and opened my arms wide, "Bella! I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed when I saw her.

She hugged me tight then hugged Rosalie, "Yeah, because two days is forever."

"It is in my book," I laughed.

Her gaze flickered to Edward and he gave her a weak smile. She tried to return it, but there was something in her eyes that you could tell was holding back.

I tried to ignore it. Mentioning it won't help me any, so there was no point in it.

My eyes flashed towards Rose and I nodded as the sign to go. I got closer to Bella and laid a hand on her shoulder. She was sitting on her spinning computer chair. She had been on her laptop when we walked in.

Rosalie got closer to Edward. He was just standing there, but before I could even blink, Rosalie pushed him down on a white chair. It looked like a kitchen chair. I never really understood why it was in her room, but you like what you like I suppose.

Rose whipped out her duct tape and started wrapping it around Edward's wrists and attached him to the chair.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed.

"Sorry bro, we had to." I told him as I moved quickly around Bella doing the same to her. It wasn't all that hard considering she couldn't really fight back.

Once they were both confined to the chairs with pretty much all the duct tape we rolled Bella's chair right in front of Edward's.

"Alice," Bella hissed in between her teeth. "What in the world are you doing?"

Edward smirked and snorted, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Bella didn't bother trying to get out. She's not the strongest person when she's healthy, let alone sick. Edward on the other hand…he was trying, but failing miserably.

I kneeled down on the floor so I could face both of them. "Alright, here's the deal, we aren't leaving this room, until you both tell each other how you feel."

"Alice, you sound like you're from some Hallmark movie," Rose said trying to conceal a smile.

I shrugged, 'If it works, I could care less."

"If you didn't already know," Edward seethed, "I did."

You think you have brother problems? Ever meet Mr. PMS Edward?

Rose took this as a chance to speak, "Yeah, well, we need both of you on the same page."

"We told you we'd do this Bella." I smirked.

"Do what?" Edward exclaimed. When no one answered him he shook his head, "Girls."

Bella didn't say anything the whole time, but her face got bright red. At least it had more color than normal. That's when I really realized what she was wearing. Navy blue sweats, a red tank top and a yellow baseball cap! If she wasn't sick, she'd be dead.

"Edward, tell her again what you told her before."

He rolled his eyes but then looked pretty serious. Bella's eyes were averted. She looked down and tried to hide her blush.

"Bells, you know how I feel. I don't expect you to feel the same way, and I don't want things to be awkward between us. Just…forget I said anything, please?" His eyes pleaded with her.

That was when she looked up, eyes glinting with tears.

**Bella's POV:**

He's trying to make this hard, isn't he? Just forget it, how am I supposed to do that?

I saw the look in his eyes. The pain he was feeling and it was my fault. I was causing him pain by just being here.

"Tell him how you feel Bella." Alice urged and a single tear fell from my eye.

I looked up at her wordlessly and she had a small encouraging smile written on her lips.

"I'll tell him if you un-tape us."

She nodded. She took out a pair of scissors from my desk drawer and carefully cut the tape from both my wrists, then Edward's. It stung a bit.

I brought my eyes back to Edward and took a deep breath. I was going to do it. I was going to tell him how I felt and I wasn't going to hold back.

"I can't forget what you said." I told him simply. "I really can't."

"Just try? I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

"Can I finish?" I asked him and he closed his mouth. "I can't forget, and I don't want to forget." I whispered and looked down again.

"The truth is, I like you too. I have for a while, but that doesn't change anything." I looked up to see Alice's expression but realized she and Rose had left. Gone downstairs, maybe?

"What are you talking about?" He asked, and took one of my hands in both of his. "That changes everything!"

"No it doesn't. I shouldn't like you like that, I just…can't." I told him, my bottom lip quivering a little bit more with each word.

He squeezed my hand gently, "Why not?"

"I'm hurting you," I confessed. "I can see it…and what happens if I die? If we…I don't know, start something, that'll make it even worse. I can't do that to you!" My body was starting to heat up. Fever or feelings I'm not sure. Maybe even a little bit of both.

His expression softened as I looked up into his mesmerizing emerald green eyes.

"You're not going to die. You'll be just fine." He told me earnestly. "It's going to work out, okay?"

"But what if it doesn't?" I asked him seriously. "Not everyone gets through things like this."

He took my head into his hands and stared straight into my eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, don't ever talk like that. I'll be here with you through thick and thin. No matter what Bella, I'll be here."

And with the last word, his lips gently touched mine for the second time. Only this time, it meant something.

**A/N: Ahh, so did you like it?! Finally getting somewhere with their relationship right?! Sorry for the long delay, I've been having a really bad case of writers block, so if anyone has any good ideas for future chapters, please let me know!**

**Please review! :] **

**PS Sorry for updating this chapter twice, I noticed a mistake. **


End file.
